Ritual
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: Orihime es la elegida para llevar a cabo un Rutial, pero no un ritual en que debes dar sangre o morir...Sino uno que daña mucho más que la propia muerte, ¿Lo lograra? ¿Ichigo lo impedirá? ICHIHIME
1. China

Bien, hace unos días pense en este fic ichihime y decidi ponerlo a pesar que aún no he terminado ni balas de amor que me falta poco, pero como este viernes o sabado, hare por internet la evaluacion de computacion basica, me dedicare ese día que escoja, hacer un par de contis, entre ellas, si o si "Te protegere porque soy..." ya que tengo las ideas claras, incluso anoche escribi un trocito, incluyendo el titulo, of course Xd, que me encanta, sabran sobre un par de verdades que los sorprenderan, especialmente con Rukia...Bueno, no digo más o sino arruino la trama XD

Ojala sea de su agrado, personalmente siempre quise hacer un fic de ellos así XD

Bleach bla bla bla bla Tite

--------------------------------

Inoue Orihime, una joven estudiante de preparatoria, hermosa como también inocente...O no tanto, ya que aquella joven estaba en la etapa en que a todos nos emociona...como también nos entristece como en el caso de ella...Amor. Estaba loca y perdidamente enamorada...lo se, suena cursi, pero así es como se sentía, ¿Y de quien? De Kurosaki Ichigo, un amor no correspondido, razón de su tristeza oculta al mundo tras falsas sonrisas.

Resignada, se incorporo de su futón, revelando un atrevido camisón de seda que complementaba con sus sensuales proporciones. Camino hacía la ventana y corrió las cortinas, dejando que la luz de la luna entrase por su dormitorio, provocando reflejar el semblante de la joven: Triste y cubierto de lágrimas.

-Kurosaki-kun...-Murmuro sin apartar su mirada de la luna. Ya sabía que su amor no era correspondido, sabía que él no podía fijarse en alguien como ella teniendo a Rukia a su lado, ella era fuerte, hermosa, siempre están juntos y lo ayuda a volver a ser el de antes, son cosas que ella nunca podría hacer. Era su mejor amiga y la quería, pero también...tenía celos.

-No llores más Hime-sama-La chica se sobresalta al oír esa voz. Rápidamente voltea, buscando al dueño de esas palabras de aliento, pero lista para atacar-No te preocupes Hime-sama, no voy a lastimarte.

La joven vuelve a sobresaltarse al sentir la voz detrás de ella, voltea y ve al otro lado de su ventana, como literalmente un joven lo traspasaba. Lo miro fijamente, alto, piel algo tostada como la cascara de un pan, músculos a tamaño mediano, ojos pacivos y grises como los de ella, cabello liso, largo hasta las rodillas, recogido en una trenza y de color blanco y una sonrisa tan hermosa que te pierdes en ella, observándola. Vestía un traje de pelea china de color blanco: Pantalón, pollera sin mangas (Y además, en la espalda se veía el dibujo de un dragón) y zapatos.

-¿Quien eres tú?-Retrocediendo un par de pasos. Lucía asustada y confundida, pero estaba en alerta-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

-Mi nombre es Chang Shintarow, uno de los Arcángeles Elementales, como puede ver, soy de China-Sonríe-Estoy aquí porque he venido por usted, Hime-sama.

-¿Por...mí...?-Titubeo-¿Arcángeles...Elementales?-Y su sorpresa crece al ver que le crecieron repentinamente tras sus alas unas hermosas alas...de color rojo-¿Doushite?

-Debemos irnos Hime-sama, le prometo que le explicare todo una vez que lleguemos a China-Extendiendo su brazo derecho frente a ella, quien dudo, solo retrocedió otro paso-Por favor, confié en mí, sino hacemos algo rápido, la Tierra será destruida.

-¿Eh?-Sobresaltada con aquella idea-¿Es...en serio...?

-Yo jamás le mentiría en una cosa así Hime-sama...Onegai...

-----------------

En otro punto de Karakura, se podía ver a Kurosaki Ichigo durmiendo cansado ya que últimamente había peleado con muchos Hollow por lo que estaba hecho polvo. Aún así, no era excusa para su mente, sus sueños, porque despertó cuando su compañera de clases de ojos grises y cabello naranja se hizo presente, sonriéndole como siempre y diciéndole las tres palabras que deseaba oír.

-Mierda, no otra vez-Maldijo pasando su mano por sus ojos para cubrirlos-Inoue...

Trataba de volver a dormir, pero ella estaba tan presente que era algo imposible. ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella? ¿Por qué tenía que estar en sus pensamientos día y noche? ¿Por qué podría enfrentarse al enemigo más peligroso por ella y sin embargo no es capaz de confesarse? ¿De expresarse? Para él, esto era difícilmente complicado.

-Hm, como si a Inoue le pudiese gustar alguien como yo-Murmuro con una irónica sonrisa.

Se sobresalta al oír el sonido del móvil de Rukia, quien deslizo de inmediato la puerta del clóset, estaba en pijama y leía el contenido para luego sorprenderse y preocuparse, sacando de inmediato a su Shinigami interior. Le grito a Ichigo que se diese prisa mientras salía por la ventana.

-¡Dime lo que sucede!-Le dijo una vez que la alcanzo.

-Hay un extraño y poderoso reiatsu, no es un Hollow, ni Arrancar...Y donde se ubica es donde me preocupa: Inoue.

-¡¿Dónde Inoue?!-Exclamo sorprendido mientras la imagen de la chica invadía su mente-¡Mierda!-Acelerando el paso, dejando a la chica atrás. Quien sea el culpable, más le valía no hacerle daño o sino...

Llegaron al departamento y notaron, para sus miedos, que la puerta estaba abierta de par a par. Ichigo entro gritando el nombre de la chica, pero no había respuesta, como tampoco la presencia de alguien...Estaba vació. Su mente trataba de entender esa información mientras Rukia trataba de localizar a la chica a través de su reiatsu por medio de su móvil, pero nada, era como si hubiese sido tragada por la Tierra.

-Es inútil, no hay señales de Inoue-Fue la resignación de la joven pasando su mano libre por la frente-¿Y ahora?

-Debemos encontrarla y rápido, ¿Quién sabe en lo que le esta pasando?

-Cálmate Ichigo, eso lo se perfectamente, ¿Pero dónde buscamos sino tenemos ni una pista?

De golpe, al departamento entro lo que parecía ser una pelota hecha solamente de pintura, que al chocar con la pared, se desparramo, formando una frase: "Vengan inmediatamente, he localizado a Orihime-chan. Urahara. PD: Si tienen un problema con mi forma de advertir...Es porque no tienen sentido del humor."

-Cabrón, ¿Cómo puede pensar en eso en un momento así?

Salieron del departamento, con rumbo a la tienda de Urahara Kisuke, antiguo capitán del duodécimo escuadrón. Cuando llegaron, lo vieron en la entrada, no movía su abanico como comúnmente lo hacía, ni siquiera expresaba su alegre sonrisa que lo marcaba como "Idiota", estaba serio, algo que pocas veces ocurría y acompañado por un sujeto de cabello azul y gafas y por un muchacho verdaderamente alto y moreno.

-Chad, Ishida, ¿Ustedes también han sido alertados?

-Así es, pero Urahara-san aún no nos quiere dar más información-Respondio Ishida subiéndose las gafas.

-¿Es cierto lo de Inoue?-Pregunto Chad, causando que Kurosaki agachase su cabeza, enrabiado consigo mismo, echándose toda la culpa.

-Bueno, síganme-Dijo el de las sandalias entrando a la tienda-Sentí hace unos momentos como de golpe apareció aquel reiatsu que el móvil sintió Kuchiki-san y cuando rodeo el perímetro de Orihime, rápidamente comencé con un rastreo y conseguí dos cosas: Primero, averigüe que se la llevaron a China.

-¡¿China?!-Exclamaron los cuatro sorprendidos.

-Segundo...He recibido una invitada virtual-Al ver sus rostros llenos de confusión, deslizo la puerta que daba al comedor, revelando el significado de sus palabras.

Adentro de aquel cuarto, vieron holograficamente la imagen de una pequeña de no más de la edad de las hermanas de Ichigo, su traje era chino: un vestido, sin mangas, tapándole el cuello, largo hasta las rodillas con un corte en cada extremo para que sus piernas estuviesen libres y era de color azul como sus zapatos. Su cabello lo tenía recogido en un tomate, así que no se podía saber si era largo o corto, con mechones rozándole la frente y azul, pero más claro, piel blanca y ojos peligrosos y negros, su apariencia era como el de una sirena.

-¿Ustedes son los amigos de Hime-sama?-Pregunto sin rodeos, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Hime-sama?-Pregunto Chad confuso.

-Se esta refiriendo a Orihime-san-Respondió Urahara.

-Maldita cria, ¿Tú te llevaste a Inoue?-Exclamo Ichigo.

-Lo que estas haciendo se llama maltrato infántil psicológico y es ilegal, ¿Lo sabías mocoso?-Sonriendo con superioridad, sacando al chico de sus casillas-Ella esta conmigo, pero no me la traje yo, fue Shintarow...Y se quedará con nosotros y con Dewei-sama para siempre, para eso me comunico, para informarles.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?-Exclamo Rukia, molesta y confundida.

-Mi nombre es Mao Shui, un Arcángel Elemental, el del elemento agua para ser preciso y nuestro deber es no solo mantener la balanza de los elementos en la Tierra, sino también proteger a nuestros maestros que uniéndose en matrimonio, mantendrán la Tierra a salvo con sus poderes en uno, es decir, sus descendientes, en este caso...

-Orihime-chan y ese al que llamas Dewei-sama, ¿No?-Dijo Urahara, llamando la sorpresa de todos y vieron como la niña asintió-Entonces se la llevaron para casarla.

-Ese es su destino y el de Dewei-sama y nosotros los ayudaremos a cumplirlo...Así que no vengan, Hime-sama acepto la unión y no queremos que sus amigos interfieran en su decisión, si Hime-sama y Dewei-sama no se casan antes de dos meses, la Tierra sufrirá lo mismo que en aquella época en que los dinosaurios desaparecieron.

-Vete a la mierda-Fueron las palabras que escaparon de la boca de Ichigo, sorprendiendo a la chica-No me interesa, lo único que me queda claro es que se llevaron a Orihime fuera de su voluntad, a través de amenazas.

-No es verdad, nosotros solo le hemos dicho el deber que le dieron desde el día que nacio-Defeniéndose.

-Esas cosas del destino son puras patrañas y no permitiré que hagan con ella lo que quieran, iré a China y salvare a Inoue cueste lo que cueste, ¿Oíste?

-Eres idiota... ¿Por qué? ¿Qué no oíste que vino por su voluntad?

-Porque sabían que ella no podía decir que no a algo como eso...Yo la protegeré...Porque se lo prometí.

-Y no ira solo, nosotros también-Dijo Ishida, subiéndose nuevamente sus gafas-De seguro Kurosaki se perderá sin nosotros y ya será completamente tarde.

-Se los he advertido, después no aleguen si son acabados por nosotros...O por la propia Hime-sama-Y desaparece.

-------

Esta vez la historia se centra en China....wii!! es lo que siempre soñe escribi, aunque me contagio las CLAMP XD con Syaoran y la peli cuando van a Hong Kong


	2. La ciudad Hefei, pollitos y mamá gallina

Bien, mientras estoy en el progreso de "Te protegere por que soy..." Decidí dejarles otro capi de Ritual ^^

Bleach bla bla bla bla Tite

------------------------------------

Hefei, era una de las 17 ciudades que formaban Anhui, todo era parte de China. En la ciudad, se podía ver un pequeño dojo que lucia viejo, fuera de lugar, abandonado. Pero si revisabas con cuidado, encontrabas una puerta que te llevaría hacía bajo tierra gracias a unas escaleras, una vez bajadas, veías un lujoso recibidor, era como si hubiesen enterrado una mansión gigante de la época antigua.

Tenía un segundo piso y en uno de aquellos cuartos por aquella sección, estaba Mao Shui, lucía molestaba no paraba de quejarse del chico de cabello naranja mientras caminaba de un lado hacía otro, diciendo que era tonto, ignorante, de lento aprendizaje, en fin. Lanzo un suspiro para calmarse y miro hacía la cama. Allí estaba Orihime, durmiendo, con su pecho subiendo y bajando en una respiración normal, tuvo que hacerla dormir una vez que llego porque se había enterado que llevaba días con problemas de sueño.

-Gomen ne Hime-sama, usted me lo pidió pero...Él es muy cabezota.

Se acerco y se la quedo observando. Sonrió al ver lo hermosa que era, con aquel sedoso cabello, aquella piel que al tocarla, le parecía más delicado que los pétalos de las mismas rosas...definitivamente era un ángel que cayo del cielo y estaba muy feliz de haberla conocido aunque podía entender como se sentía por dentro, después de todo, le fue muy repentino la noticia del Ritual.

Vio como hizo presión de sus ojos y movía levemente su cabeza hacía su derecha, señal de que estaba despertando. Lentamente sus ojos se abrieron cansados, mostrando sus ojos grises como la plata que lucían confundidos, aun tratando de averiguar que ya no estaba en el mundo de los sueños y al ver a la pequeña Shui, se sobresalto.

-Tranquila Hime-sama, esta a salvo-Sonríe-¿Me recuerda? Soy Mao Shui, quien la hizo dormir.

-Yo...Es verdad...Estaba con Shintarow-kun y apenas salimos de mi casa, termine en este cuarto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos...No estoy ya en Karakura, ¿No es así?

-No, estamos en Hefei, una ciudad en China...Aún no le ha dado más detalle, ¿Verdad?-Vio como negó con la cabeza.

-Solo se que debo impedir que la Tierra desaparezca, ¿Pero como?

-Casándote conmigo Orihime-chan-Oyeron. Al reconocer esa voz, Shui se inclino en una reverencia.

Orihime vio que el dueño de aquella voz era un hombre joven, no debía tener más de 24 años, cabello corto, alborotado y negro, su piel era bronceada y sus ojos fueron la causa de que se sorprendiese porque el derecho era azul y en cambio, el izquierdo era rojo. Su traje chino consistía en largos pantalones, zapatos y la pollera era de mangas largas, tenía parte de su pecho al descubierto y un corte en cada extremo para que sus piernas tuviesen libertad porque le llegaba a las rodillas.

-¿Tú...?-Fue todo lo que pudo decir, sorprendida por su peculiar belleza y confundida por sus palabras.

-Discúlpame...Mi nombre es Chu Dewei, Un Arcángel Especial-Se presento mientras se iba acercando para luego tomar su mano y besársela-Soy quien deberá casarse contigo Orihime-chan.

-¿Casarnos?-Sorprendida y sonrojada por haber sentido aquellos labios sobre su mano-¿No querrás decir Elemental?

-No, soy uno Especial, único y lo digo sin presumir-Sonríe-Te lo explicare todo, pero primero creo que deberías cambiarte, ya que con esas ropas de dormir, llamaras mucho la atención.

-¿Eh?-Al echarse un vistazo, noto que aún andaba con su camisón provocativo... ¡Y delante de un chico! No tardo en que los colores se reflejasen en su rostro y apenada, se cubrió con los cojines.

El chico había sonreído divertido ante su gesto y Shui lo sacaba de la habitación empujándolo desde la espalda, diciéndole que no podía ver a su prometida desnuda si aún no estaban casados. Cerro la puerta y lanzo un suspiro para luego sorprenderse al ver que Orihime derramaba lágrimas y se acerco preocupada, creyendo que se había lastimado, pero no, estaba ilesa, ¿Entonces...?

-Hime-sama...-Susurro-Esta repentina noticia la hizo sentir mal, ¿No?-No obtuvo respuesta-Usted esta enamorada de alguien, ¿No es así?-Atreviéndose a tomar una de sus manos-Solo soy una niña y apenas nos conocemos, pero puede confiar en mí, puede desahogarse en mí y no le diré a nadie.

-Yo... ¿Debo en verdad casarme para salvar a la gente...? ¿A mis amigos...? ¿A Kurosaki-kun...? ¿No los volveré a ver nunca más? ¿Qué pasará con ellos?

-Gomen ne Hime-sama, pero...Debe estar con Dewei-sama, casarse y...tener descendencia...

-Yo estoy dispuesta a todo por ayudar...Quiero proteger a mis seres queridos...Demo...-Se muerde el labio inferior

-Estas enamorada y te es difícil esto de casarte obligada-Su sonrisa era leve y era una mezcla de comprensión y tristeza hacía esa chica-Gomen ne, no se por lo que estas pasando, solo soy una niña que no ha pasado por eso, demo...lamento mucho esto Hime-sama.

-Iie, yo...no lo decía con el fin de...-Limpiándose las lágrimas-Es solo...que al final nunca podré decírselo... A Kurosaki-kun...-Sonriendo entre las cristalinas lágrimas que no querían quedarse encerrados en sus grises ojos.

-Oh, conque es ese idiota que maltrata a los niños.

-¿Maltrata niños? ¿Kurosaki-kun?

-Ese idiota no me escucho, ni a pesar cuando dije que tú misma pediste no ser salvada...Él y sus amigos vienen.

-¿Ellos...van a venir?-Tenía miedo por la seguridad de sus amigos, pero también había una parte de ella que se alegraba, una pequeña esperanza de liberarse de aquel "Destino"-No debo pensar así-Pensó agachando su rostro.

Mao fue al ropero y de allí saco un vestido chino de color blanco como sus zapatos, sin mangas, le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas, con un corte en cada extremo y con unas líneas amarillas. (N/A: Es el mismo traje que uso en el poster en donde sale con Ichigo, Rukia y Renji, adoro como salen). Se sentó en una silla, viéndose en el espejo mientras la pequeña Arcángel le hacía un peinado, le había recogido todo en un tomate, dejando un par de mechones para hacer unas pequeñas trenzas y sus orquillas seguían en su cabello.

-Te ves kawaii Hime-sama-Sonríe ampliamente, viendo como se ponía de pie-Ahora te llevare con Dewei-sama para que te de más detalles y después conocerás a todos los Arcángeles, te fascinarán-Trataba de subirle los ánimos, aunque fue un poco, le dolía verla así.

-Arigatou Mao-chan-Sonríe sabiendo sus intenciones.

------------------------

-¡¿Puedes usar a Garganta para llegar a China?!-Fue el grito de nuestros aventureros.

-Por supuesto, es algo muy sencillo, pero recuerden que solo tienen una oportunidad-Viendo a Urahara-Cuando entren, verán una fina línea dorada que los guiará hacía China, pero estará disponible solo 10 minutos, en ese tiempo, deben tratar de lograrlo o quedarán perdidos, e incluso podrían terminar en Hueco Mundo.

-Como si quisiese aguantarme a Grimmjow de nuevo-Gruño Ichigo pensando en el mencionado.

-Tú no vas porque sino Nel se te abalanzaría encima por respuestas del por qué no has ido a verla-Le recordó Rukia con voz pillina-No quieres ser ahogado por sus senos mientras te exige una respuesta.

-Cierra la boca maldita zorra-A punto de abalanzársele encima.

-Alguien los esta esperando allá y para hacerlo más divertido... ¡Yoruichi-san va con ustedes!-Exclamo presentando a la morena con un micrófono sacado de quien sabe donde y los pequeños Jinta y Ururu le lanzaba confites.

-No puedo creer que tengamos que hacer esto solo porque el jefe hizo enojar a la mujer gato-Se quejo el pelirrojo.

-Jinta, no digas eso o nos retaran-Murmuro Ururu con un tono apenas audible, pero de advertencia.

-Kisuke, aún que hagas todo esto, no te voy a perdonar lo que has hecho-Molesta. Kisuke se fue a un rincón llorando como un pequeño incomprendido-Deja esa actitud insoportable.

-Kisuke-dono, la puerta esta lista-Aviso Tessai.

-Bien, ahora todo queda en manos de ustedes mis queridos pollitos y mamá gallina-Dijo Urahara con su alegria de siempre, como si nada hubiese pasado.

-¿Cómo que pollitos?-Dijeron Ishida e Ichigo.

-¿Cómo que mamá gallina?-Pregunto Yoruichi.

-Buena suerte mis queridos pollitos-Deseo Urahara, moviendo su abanico.

-Vuelve a decir eso y le parto el abanico en dos-Juro Ichigo.

-Ya déjalo Kurosaki-Ishida se sube los lentes-Preocupémosno de eso después de salvar a Inoue-san.

-Andando Ichigo-Murmuro Sado.

-Let's Rock-Hablo el Shinigami Sustituto.


	3. Imita la TV, Arcángeles y Fénix

De nuevo doy gracias por los comments

Les tendria Balas de Amor, pero les escribi la conti en la U y no traje los apuntes, asik les tengo esta ^^U

Bleach bla bla Tite

---------------------------------

-Te ves hermosa Hime-chan-Fue el recibimiento de Dewei cuando Orihime llego acompañada de Mao, quien hizo una reverencia de sirviente a rey al estar ante él-Ya puedes retirarte Mao-san, recuerda reunir a Shintarow y los demás-Sonríe.

-Como usted ordene Dewei-sama-Se puso de pie y se retiro, dejándolos solos.

-No tengas miedo Hime-chan-Sin abandonar su sonrisa-Puedes acercarte.

-No tengo miedo-Fueron sus palabras mientras obedecía-Solo estoy confundida...y triste.

-Lo se, el no poder ver nunca más a tus seres queridos te debe afectar mucho-Su sonrisa mostraba una compasión que tranquilizo el corazón de la chica-En verdad no me gusta eso, es más, yo te entiendo...Hace un año, hice lo mismo,

Shintarow me trajo aquí por lo que llevo un año sin ver a mi familia y amigos.

-Summimasen-Susurro y se sorprende al sentir una de las manos de ese hombre sobre su cabeza, acariciándola.

-No te deprimas, lo importante es que nuestro destino logrará la salvación de la humanidad. Pensar en eso, te llena algo de paz el corazón... ¿No crees?

-Arigatou Dewei-san por tratar de ayudarme-Mostrando una sonrisa de gratitud.

-No hay de que-Se atrevió a tomar su mano-Ahora déjame guiarte hacía el salón del Ritual, ahí te podré decir y mostrar todo-Le aseguro. Su sonrisa tranquilizo a Orihime y acepto ser guiada por él.

---------------------------

-Jamás creí que estaría en China-Murmuro Ichigo cuando llegaron a su destino.

-Ni yo-Agrego Sado, con su tono pasivo de siempre.

-No tiene nada de emocionante-Aseguro Ishida subiéndose las gafas-Es como estar en Japón, solo que aquí usan más el kimono-Comentó. Ve la cara de sus amigos-Vengo a China cada verano porque tengo familia aquí.

-¡¿Tienes familia aquí?!-Exclamo Rukia emocionada.

-Mi madre es de aquí, sus hermanos y mis abuelos maternos viven aquí.

-Genial, tenemos donde quedarnos cuando terminemos-Dijo Yoruichi cruzándose de brazos para luego percatar algo-Ya viene la compañía que nos menciono Kisuke.

Se pusieron en alerta y con una gran agilidad, se hizo presente un Shinigami que tenía un vendaje blanco sobre la frente, también tenía tatuajes y largo cabello rojo recogido en una alta coleta de caballo-Yo minna-Saludo.

-¡Renji!-Exclamo el pelinaranja sorprendido-¿Tú eres el que nos menciono Urahara-san?

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Creerías que dejaría que hicieses tus torpezas solas e involucrar a Rukia? ¡Ni lo sueñes!

-Siento el reiatsu de Orihime-Hablo Yoruichi antes de que ambos Shinigamis comenzasen una pelea-Viene de allá.

-Estamos en Anhui...Por esa dirección esta Hefei-Comento Ishida con su análisis-Hefei es una de las ciudades que forman la ciudad de Anhui, una de las provincias de China, también es su capital.

-Pues vamos, Inoue nos esta esperando-Hablo Ichigo.

-Un consejo Ichigo-Hablo Rukia-Haz lo que he visto en la televisión.

-¿De que mierda me estas hablando?

-Sencillo: Si llegamos cuando el cura esta diciendo "Quien se oponga, hable ahora o calle para siempre", tú entras gritando "Yo me opongo"-Le explicaba con el dedo índice de su mano derecha alzada y con la emoción en sus ojos.

-Oh, es una buena idea-Le apoyo Yoruichi mientras Renji asentía con la cabeza y de brazos cruzados.

-¡Déjense de hablar estupideces y vámonos de una vez!-Grito completamente sonrojado y molesto.

---------------------

Orihime y Dewei bajan unas escaleras subterráneas que también parecían algo desgastadas, se oía con claridad los pasos de ambos y tenía tanto miedo de caer, se aferro mucho del chico, quien le sonreía y aseguraba que no la dejaría caer. Finalmente llegaron al final y él no pudo evitar reir cuando la princesa tejedora grito al ver un grupo de ratas rondando por los rincones.

-Te has enfrentado a Hollow, Arrancar y al mismo Aizen, ¿y te asustas por simples ratas?

-Tengo fobia a los roedores-Fue todo lo que dijo con el rubor en sus mejillas por la vergüenza.

-Será rápido-Le prometió besando su mano, ganándose el crecimiento del rubor en Orihime.

Avanzaron un pasillo que estaba frente a ellos y se detuvieron al estar frente a una puerta hecha de madera que ya estaba vieja por los hongos, desgastes y por su apariencia frágil, pero no fue lo suficiente para ocultar lo que tenía grabado: Dibujos. Al parecer habían hecho a la misma tierra, rodeados por 4 seres con alas, es decir, ángeles, y estos apuntaban al planeta que tenía en el centro, el grabado de cuatro alas que en el centro tenía el rostro de un fénix.

-Los cuatro ángeles que ves, son los Arcángeles elementales, que mantienen el balance de los elementos en la Tierra, manteniéndolo vivo con todos los seres, incluyéndonos los humanos. Para que siguiese teniendo efecto, ellos reencarnan cada 200 años como humanos, ya viste a dos: El arcángel del Agua y el del Fuego.

-Es un dibujo muy hermoso, a pesar de los desgastes-Fue el comentario de la chica-¿Qué son esas alas y la cabeza en el fénix en el planeta?

-Somos nosotros-Notó como ella lo vio confundida y sorprendida-La cabeza del fénix eres tú y las alas soy yo, ellos están juntos porque están representando la unión, es decir, nuestros poder siendo uno a través de nuestra descendencia.

-¿Por qué nos representan así?

-A mí me ponen con 4 alas porque yo vendría siendo como la fusión de los Arcángeles, es decir, controlo los cuatro elementos. Veras este cuadro a colores en el comedor y veras que cada ala tiene un color diferente: Rojo, Azul, Amarillo y Café. Tú eres el fénix por tu gran poder, que creen que nació por tener contacto por la forma Shinigami de Kurosaki Ichigo, pero no es así, él solo lo ha despertado antes de tiempo, causando la destrucción del balance.

-¿Qué estas diciendo? Se supone que él me dio estos poderes ¿Y cómo esta eso de que causo la destrucción?

-Por su culpa, por tener aquel contacto contigo, causo que tus poderes despertasen de tiempo, si eso no hubiese ocurrido, nosotros no estaríamos pasando por esto, es decir, no nos estaríamos comprometiendo en matrimonio. Por eso quisieron mantener a tus amigos lejos de ti, para que estén con la consciencia limpia.

Orihime estaba sorprendida y más confundida aún, ¿Ichigo la causa de todo? ¿Sus poderes no se los dio él? ¿Ya los tenía y él solo los despertó?

-Las respuestas a esto y todo lo demás están al otro lado de la puerta-Mostrando finalmente seriedad en su mirada, sorprendiéndola un poco-¿Estas lista?

Le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza. En el momento que hizo aquel movimiento, las desgastadas puertas se abrieron por si misma, emitiendo un sonido de que asusto a todas las ratas y otros seres pequeños que rondaban cerca del lugar.

----------------------

No se los esperaba, verdad? XD

Tengo el final en mente y me inspire en un anime que nos les dire o lo investigaran y bam, no habris chites, pero les aseguro una cosa: Hay Boda!


	4. Origen

Bien, aqui tienen el capi 4 titulado(que veran en la tablita de epis XD) "Origen" Este capi me inspiro la peli de disney atlantis ^^

Este capi tambien se lo quiero dedicar a mis amigas luz-chan y kobato-chan por traducirme al ingles "te protegere porque soy" y "where are you?" para que tambien lo disfruten(mi ego puso la palabra XD)los ichihime fans de dicho idioma ^^

Pame, estas obligada a postear XD quiero comment tuyo XD y tambien quiero comment tuyo RedRose, no te hagas XD

Bleach es de Tite Kubo-sensei, publicado en manga por la Shonen Jump y en anime por los bastardos creadores de amores falsos por mercancia de los de Pierrot XD

------------------------------------------------

Cuando Orihime entró, no pudo evitar la sorpresa. El lugar parecía aquellos típicos lugares donde antiguamente la gente llevaba a cabo sus rituales y conjuros, especialmente en el Antiguo Egipto, incluso en el centro tenía esas típicas fuentes echas de rocas, tenía su oxidación y estaba lleno de agua cristalina. El piso estaba incrustados de jeroglíficos, Orihime no pudo evitar la curiosidad de saber el tiempo que usaron para eso, la fuente y las pinturas en las paredes, sentía que era como estar en la Iglesia Sextina por toda esa cantidad de dibujos que básicamente eran ángeles, nubes, planetas y hasta identifico el espacio en vez del despejado azul cielo.

-La iglesia dice que los ángeles son los servidores de Dios Padre, que los envia como mensajeros a la tierra, como cuando anunciaron a la Virgen que esperaba a Jesús-Fueron las palabras de Dewei mientras caminaba hacía la fuente, pasando por alto la asombrada Orihime, pero sabía que le ponía atención-Eso es en parte falso.

-¿Falso? ¿En qué sentido?

-Los ángeles no tienen un Dios Padre, sino dos Reyes, una Reina que representa el Ying y un Rey que sería el Yang, son opuestos, pero se necesitan unidos para el balance, para la existencia de la Tierra, nosotros somos el Ying y el Yang, Orihime, somos la personificación en la Tierra de los ángeles más poderosos de la historia, de "nuestra" historia. Ahora que me pongo a pensar, tu nombre significa "Princesa tejedora" y el mío "Con muchas virtudes", me pregunto, ¿El destino quiso que tuviésemos esos nombres por nuestro Rol en este tiempo actual?

Orihime no quiso responder, quería que le hablase, que le explicase lo que ocurría, el por qué tuvo que dejar Karakura o el por qué debía casarse con un hombre que solo conocía unas horas. Si fuese con Kurosaki-kun...Sacudió su cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba y con las mejillas algo coloradas.

-Los ángeles tienen su propio mundo, un planeta en que viven pacíficamente, digamos que es su "Cielo" como le llamamos nosotros-Camino hacía las paredes, especificamente hacía donde había un planeta pintado de blanco que sus capas de "neblina" estaban mezclados entre si cuatro colores: Rojo, Amarillo, Verde y Azul, era como si tratarán de destacarse más que el otro-Se llama "Tenshi no Sora".

-Tenshi no Sora-Repitió Orihime, sintiéndose extrañamente nostálgica, como si estuviese en ese lugar antes, o haberlo oído antes, ¿Pero de donde? Aunque imposible, sabía que su imaginación es rara, pero no como para decir en una conversación que ha estado en un mundo paralelo en que solo viven ángeles.

-Los líderes de ese lugar son dos, como ya te dije, sus reyes. Nadie sabe como tomaron el lugar, ya que siempre han estado, unos dicen que ellos crearon tanto su mundo como los ángeles, otros que al nacer este mundo, nacieron ellos de un huevo y que se reproducieron, es decir, que son los padres de los ángeles. Ellos siempre negaban que estaban relacionados, aseguraban que solo se veían como amigos, unos los creían, otros pensaban que solo lo ocultaban para guardar apariencias, o al revés por así decirlo, que fingían que tenían algo para "proteger" la identidad del "Creador" de su mundo.

-La Reina se llama "Keishi", que significa "No muerto" y el Rey se llama "Yagami, es decir, "Ocho dioses". Esos reyes somos nosotros Orihime-chan-Vio su sorpresa-Tu eres la actual reencarnación de "Keishi", yo la de "Yagami". En nuestras vidas de ángeles en Tenshi no Sora, teníamos el deber de mantener la existencia de aquel planeta con diarios rituales de oraciones, es decir, pasábamos tres horas todos los días encerrados en un pequeño templo, orando por cada milésima de pedazo en el planeta, como también de los demás, para que siguiesen con la vida eterna y puros.

-Aun así, no hubo explicación para lo que ocurrió, incluso los ángeles aún están averiguando en su mundo como fue que paso. En el pasado, hubo una especie de ruptura, y no me refiero a una guerra, sino era más bien, una epidemia. Solo apareció y los síntomas...Fueron algo crueles para ellos, algo peor que la muerte, el no poder volver a sentir el viento, o como si fuesen una pluma-Vio la expresión de la chica-Si, perdieron sus habilidades de "ángeles". Primero su vuelo fue disminuyendo hasta haciéndose torpe y finalmente, sus alas no se movían más, como si se la hubiesen cortado como a las aves. Y debes saber que cortar tus alas es cortarte tu libertad, enjaulado. Poco a poco, iban perdiendo ese "brillo" que los rodeaban, pasando a ser lo que nosotros conocemos como "humanos"

-¿Humanos? ¿Estás diciendo que en realidad somos ángeles? ¿Y que la Tierra en realidad es...?

-La Tierra no es Tenshi no Sora, pero si, los humanos originalmente provenimos de los ángeles, de ahí explica el por qué esta la expresión de que tenemos alas en la espalda, a lo mejor, son las almas de nuestras alas, esperando ser despertadas para ser usadas. Nos fuimos convirtiendo en mortales, seres con un periodo de vida, ya no podíamos vivir eternamente. Mira, esta eres tú en tu vida como Keishi-Sonríe.

Le invito a ver mientras alzaba su mano. Orihime se fue acercando, sus pasos eran el único sonido en aquel lugar sepulcral y se detuvo cuando tuvo una mejor vista. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como nunca antes, no podía creer lo que estaba pintado en la pared, no podía creer que estaba su retrato, con hermosas alas doradas, sus plateados ojos brillaban como nunca antes, su larga cabellera naranja lo tenía más largo, le llegaba a los tobillos y adornados por una variedad de accesorios hechos de puros diamantes como la diadema que adornaba su cabeza. Su vestimenta parecía costosa, su mano derecha sostenía un báculo que terminaba con un sol, sus pies estaban descalzos pero adornados con más joyas, como también su cuello y dedos. Esa Orihime de la pintura, Keishi, la miraba con una hermosa sonrisa, una tranquila que te calmaba el corazón, que te llenaba de fuerzas, ¿Las suyas eran también así? Se pregunto.

-Keishi fue la que más sufrió, incluso aumentaba sus horas de rezo para que los afectados volviesen a la normalidad, pero no fue así y lo peor fue que cayo enferma por falta de sueño y alimentos. A ella no le preocupo, lo único que quería era seguir adelante, muchas veces estuvo al borde de la muerte sino fuese por Yagami.

Al lado de Keishi se vio Yagami, idéntico a Dewei, pero su cabellera negra era largo, le llegaba a la cintura y lo tenía trenzado, su piel bronceada también brillaba, dándole un aspecto de sensualidad y sus ojos albinos, brillaban sabiduría y paz, daba el aspecto de ser una persona de confianza. Su mano derecha sostenía un báculo, pero en vez terminar con el sol como en el caso de Keishi, terminaba con una luna, de su cintura rodeaba una espada y un libro, aumentando su aspecto de "sabio". No llevaba diadema o muchas joyas como su amiga ángel, pero si llevaba un ancho collar, como los que usaban los faraones, adornando su cuello, dándole el aspecto de "Rey". Ambos, el rey y la reina, no se cruzaban miradas, pero si, sus manos libres las usaban para tomar la mano del otro, era un símbolo de "Verdadera Amistad"

-¿Qué paso después? ¿Qué hicieron?

-Los "Humanos" comenzaban a afectarle la atmósfera de su planeta ya que "su nuevo" cuerpo no aguantaba el lugar, y como ya no tenían sus alas para moverse, estaban encerrados en su hogar, tenían incluso hasta miedo de caer porque vivían sobre nubes. Los Reyes hacían todo lo posible pero no hubo mejoría, luego llego el día en que misteriosamente se encerraron en un lugar idéntico a este, estuvieron meses sin salir, sin comer, sin dormir, nadie sabía lo que hacían. Un día, salieron y dijeron: "Estamos sufriendo porque los Dioses nos envidian". Y al parecer, las cosas empeorarían porque una lluvia de extraños meteoritos se acercaba al planeta.

-Los soldados que quedaban, juntos a Keishi y Yagami, trataron de hacer lo posible para proteger su mundo, pero eran pocos, la mayoría había sufrido aquella epidemia y estaban agotados. A Keishi le dolió mucho la decisión que tomo, pero quería que sus habitantes estuviesen a salvo y con el apoyo de Yagami, se tomaron de las manos y rezaron un hechizo prohibido. Primero causo que todos los afectados de la epidemia olvidasen que eran ángeles y los puso a dormir, luego a los no afectados los mando a un mundo alejado para estar a salvo y mientras el ataque estaba a milímetros de acabar con todo, en plena explosión, ellos lograron crear la Tierra en otro universo y allí pusieron a los humanos a salvo. Murieron en aquella explosión y resurgieron 10 años después en huevos, en manos seguras de los ángeles sobrevivientes.

Orihime se limpiaba el rostro de las lágrimas mientras oía aquel final, era triste, aterrador y digno de admirar, sintió un gran respeto y gratitud por aquellos reyes, aunque digan que ella es Keishi, era solo una reencarnación, no fue ni su cuerpo el que sufrió tales atrocidades, sino el de ella. Aún así, sabía que esto no terminaba porque la historia que había oído hasta ahora no explicaba el por qué debía hacer ese ritual de matrimonio.

-Si quieres, puedo detenerme hasta aquí y seguir después de la cena, te ves algo afectada-Le ofreció Dewei.

-Iie, quiero que sigas...onegai.

--------------------------

Una joven de larga cabellera café que le llegaba a la cintura, ondulado y adornado con unas flores, su piel era blanca y sus ojos eran verdes claros e intensos. Vestía unos pantalones y pollera china de color verde oscuro que tenía el dibujo de flores de cerezo. Leía fijamente un libro grueso y viejo hasta cuando una pequeña bola que tenía en la mesa brillo, llamando su atención. Dejo a un lado el libro y vio aquella cosa circular que le mostraba nada menos que a seis personas corriendo.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Lian?-Pregunto la pequeña Shui.

-Intrusos, son los amigos de Hime-sama-Dijo sin perder sus calmadas facciones, incluso su voz era relajada y aburrida-Sintieron el reiatsu de Hime-sama.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamo la preadolescente, corriendo hacía ella para colgarse en la mesa y ver-¿En cuánto tiempo estarán aquí, Lian?

-Estarán en el templo en 8 horas. Les tomará mucho encontrar la entrada que los llevará aquí abajo...

-Y los estará esperando el comité de bienvenida-Ambas mujeres voltearon y vieron a Shintarow-No podemos permitir que causen la destrucción de la Tierra.

-¡Sería una catástrofe!-Exclamo la pequeña. Lian no dijo nada, miraba fijamente a Ichigo, como si tratase de leerlo como a un libro-¿Qué ocurre Lian?

-¿Esa es la persona importante de Hime-sama?-Indicando al pelinaranja, sin perder su tono de voz-Parece alterado y desesperado por encontrarla.

-No se que vio Hime-sama en él, es un grosero y maleducado que insulta a los niños.

-¿Deberíamos decirles a Dewei-sama y Hime-sama?-Pregunto Shintarow.

-Por ahora no, están abajo-Escucharon una cuarta voz-Dewei-sama le esta diciendo a Orihime sobre el Ritual.

Los otros tres notaron que el recién llegado era un chico alto, serio, maduro, sexy (Tenía que decirlo al imaginármelo *_*) y pareciese ser el mayor de todos. Su cabello era rubio, corto y alborotado, parecían hebras de oro puro, su piel parecía darle un toque de hermosura y fragilidad por su tono blanco y sus ojos eran blancos como la nieve. Era el único que no vestía como los otros, es decir, ropas chinas, usaba unos pantalones negros, zapatillas del mismo color y una pollera ajustada de color blanco con el dibujo de una calavera.

-Sheng-Dijeron.

-Esperemos a la hora de la cena, después de todo, como dijiste Lian, les queda un recorrido de 8 horas-Decía mientras caminaba hacía ellos y tomo la bola de la mencionada-Quisiese conocerlo.

-¿A Kurosaki Ichigo?-Pregunto la pequeña y lo vio asentir.

-Es una persona interesante, tal como pensó Lian-Devolviéndole la bola y les dio la espalda para irse alejando-Lo mejor es que esperemos a nuestros Reyes en el comedor, por modales.

-Iremos enseguida Sheng-Le aseguro Shintarow con una amplia sonrisa.

-Kurosaki Ichigo, quiero ver hasta que punto eres interesante...-Mientras caminaba diciendo aquellas palabras, alas amarillas se despliegan repentinamente en su espalda-...para llamar la atención de Hime-sama-Y el viento comienza a rodearlo.

-------------

Amo a Xia(el nombre de Sheng) kyaa!! *_* XD

Muchas gracias por leer y sus comentarios ^^

Matta Ne!!


	5. Los arcángeles y Símbolo de Llamada

Bleach es de Tite Kubo-sensei

* * *

-Cuando revivieron, contaron que por el tiempo, ya sabes, los meteoritos, no pudieron crear "Completamente" la Tierra para que estuviese eternamente en "vida", así que crearon 4 guardianes para mantener a la Tierra existiendo

-¿Son los arcángeles elementales?-Pregunto después de hacer la asimilación.

-Sí. Ellos, en su nuevo hogar, rezaban para la "Existencia" y una vez, en cada cierto tiempo, ellos reencarnaban aquí como humanos, para seguir con su labor, lo hacen aquí mismo, donde estamos.

-¿Por qué? Si lo mantenían bien allá.

-Porque Yagami y Keishi fueron los que quisieron reencarnar en la Tierra, ellos solo los siguieron para protegerlos…-Silencio. Orihime tembló, aquí vendría lo que esperaba oír-El por qué Kurosaki Ichigo tiene la culpa de nuestro matrimonio es... (N/A: No se los voy a decir tan pronto XD)

-N-No puede ser…-Susurro, la sorpresa invadía su rostro.

-Lo siento-Tomándole de las manos-Los arcángeles estuvieron haciendo de todo, pero aún así…no se pudo.

-Entiendo…-Agachando la cabeza.

* * *

Ichigo y cía. seguían con su carrera contra el tiempo para salvar a Orihime. Con cada paso, notaban que la cantidad de árboles y arbustos aumentaban, hasta el punto de parecer selva tropical.

-Esto parece que no tuviese fin-Murmuro Rukia, algo cansada de tanta carrera y bosque sin llegar a nada.

-Hey Ishida-Hablo Renji-tú eres el que "descendencia china", ¿Cuánto falta? ¿O solo alardeas?

-Cierra la boca Abarai, la verdad es que no he andado mucho por aquí, mi abuela me decía desde pequeño que este lugar esta maldito, y que a lo lejos esta el templo, se demora si mucho en llegar.

-¡¿Maldito?!-Exclamo Renji con un tono azul.

-Renji, ¿No tendrás miedo?

-¡Claro que no Rukia! ¡Hablas con el teniente del Sexto escuadrón: Abarai Renji!

-Si, un teniente que es una gallina-Murmuro Ichigo con burla.

-¡Hijo de...!-A punto de golpearlo, pero Rukia se le adelanto, golpeando a ambos en la cabeza.

-No tenemos tiempo para sus estupideces, así que sigan avanzando-Regaño.

-Logro ver algo-Exclamo Yoruichi, de pie sobre la rama de un árbol-Parece ser un templo, aunque esta muy lejos.

-Bien, aceleremos el paso con el Shunpo-Hablo Ichigo, pero se paraliza cuando de golpe todo se volvió oscuro y sus amigos ya no estaban, parecía que tampoco había un camino, solo la noche profunda por todos los lados, ni siquiera podía verse a sí mismo-¿Qué paso?

-Lamento molestarte-Entre aquella oscuridad, frente a él, salió un brillo y luego vio la silueta de una mujer que usaba un antifaz que hasta le cubría los ojos, así que no podía ver su rostro, eso si, vio que su cabello era liso, largo y pelinaranja, como el de...-Quería pedirte que te marches.

-¿Inoue?-No importa lo que la mencionada usase, siempre la reconocería a lo lejos por su hermoso cabello y su esbelta figura.

-Sí...y no, soy Keishi y Orihime es mi reencarnación...Mucho gusto-Haciendo una reverencia-Te lo pediré de nuevo...Vete, deja que Orihime cumpla su destino.

-¿Estas bromeando mujer? No dejare a Inoue a su suerte-Toma a Zangetsu y lo usa para señalarla-¿Eres acaso la responsable de todo esto?

-La única culpa que tuve en esto...fue no hacer bien mi trabajo...y no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a mi reencarnación de tu poder-A pesar de la amenaza, la mujer sonreía como si nada-Lo siento mucho.

-Yo no voy a dejar que Inoue se case con alguien que no desea.

-¿Seguro que es alguien que ella no desea....o es que TU no deseas que ella se case?-Le pareció divertido la actitud del joven: Sonrojado-No me equivoque, te gusta mi reencarnación

-Urusai, no me confundas-Algo molesto.

-Si tanto es esa pasión por salvarla, entonces te dejare pasar porque yo también deseo la salvación de ella...y la salvación de Yagami...-Se fue acercando a él para luego tomar sus manos-¿Estas dispuesto a salvarla?

-Sí.

-El camino es peligroso, podrías morir a manos de los Arcángeles elementales.

-Eso no me interesa, salvare a Inoue cueste lo que me cueste-Serio.

El antifaz desapareció, mostrando el rostro de Keishi, notando en verdad lo igual que era de Orihime, sus labios, su sonrisa y sus ojos grises, pero estos tenían un brillo diferente. Keishi sonrió y beso la mejilla del muchacho, sorprendiéndolo al punto de que se sonrojase.

-Tienes mi bendición Kurosaki Ichigo, tu valor es de admirar...Y me alegra que seas tú la persona destinada para mi reencarnación, pero recuerda una cosa...Si en verdad quieres salvar a Orihime...tendrás que cambiar tu modo de vida.

-¿Cómo que cambiar mi modo de vida?

-Deberás...-No siguió porque la oscuridad volvió.

-¡Espera!-Grito, pero nada.

Despertó.

Vio a sus amigos, rodeándolo preocupado.

-¿Acaso...fue un sueño?-Incorporándose.

-Te desplomaste al suelo de golpe, ¿Acaso tienes fiebre?-Curiosa, Yoruichi posó su mano sobre la frente del Shinigami Sustituto.

-No, estoy bien-Incorporándose-Sigamos adelante.

* * *

Orihime y Dewei fueron recibidos en el comedor con una enorme mesa, rodeada de elegantes sillas, muy bien cuidadas, con una chimenea detrás de la cabecera del otro extremos una mesa con licores y lo que más sorprendió a la chica: Sirvientes. Mayordomos y Doncellas rodeaban el cuarto e inclinados.

-Buenas noches Orihime-sama y Dewei-sama-Exclamaron, aún inclinados y con los ojos cerrados.

Había cuatro personas sentadas en la enorme mesa y después de aquel saludo se levantaron para caminar hacia ellos. Orihime reconoció de inmediato de dos de ellos, Shintarow y la pequeña Shui, pero a los otros no, pero no tardo en suponer que debían ser los otros arcángeles que faltaban. Le pareció curioso el joven de cabello rubio, por el hecho de ser el único que no vestía con ropas chinas.

-A sus órdenes Orihime-sama-Dijeron al momento que se inclinaron ante ella.

-Arcángeles, preséntense ante Orihime-san-Pidió Dewei.

-Chang Shintarow.

-Deng Lian.

-Mao Shui.

-Sheng Xia.

-E-Es un placer-Reacciono la joven, haciendo una inclinación que causo que los demás se sorprendiesen, incluso lanzaron una inclinación-¿Eh?

-Una reina no debe inclinarse ante sus súbditos-Explico la joven Lian, preocupada.

-Pero sería una grosería de mi parte-Se defendió-Y no soy una Reina, a lo mejor soy la reencarnación de alguien que consideraban alguien importante…pero no soy Keishi, soy Orihime, una chica que va a la escuela…que iba a la escuela, mas bien-Algo depresiva.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos y preocupados, menos Dewei, él solo sonreía levemente y con comprensión, la entendía, él tuvo que dejar su vida normal, sabía lo que se sentía dejar a sus familiares y amigos por un deber. La tomo de la mano y le dedico una sonrisa más amplia y sincera, ocasionando que Orihime se sonrojase.

-Solo haz lo que te parezca correcto…Si te sientes cómoda saludando a todos, hazlo… No quiero que dejes de ser Inoue Orihime.

-Gracias Dewei-kun-Devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Aún con las manos tomadas, el muchacho la guió hacía su asiento, que curiosamente era aquella cabeza de la mesa, que estaba cerca de la chimenea, le preparo la silla y se la corrió una vez que se sentó. Desde su asiento, observaba todo con un poco de timidez y preocupación, temiendo cometer un error, agradeció a la doncella que le sirvió su cena y mientras comía, miraba de vez en cuando a los jóvenes nombrados "Arcángeles".

-Esto…Sheng-san…

-No es necesario que sea formal conmigo Orihime-sama.

-Entonces… ¿Xia-kun…? ¿Por qué…no vistes como los demás? Si se puede saber.

-No me gusta la ropa-Fue todo lo que dijo-Soy chino, pero nací y crecí en Francia.

-Ya veo… ¿Y que elemento eres?

-Soy el viento.

-Eso significa…Que Deng-san es de Tierra.

-Puede llamarme por mi nombre Orihime-sama, no debe ser muy formal con nosotros.

-C-Claro…lo siento Lian-san.

-Orihime-sama, por favor, no se ponga nerviosa-Pidió Shintarow, con una amplia sonrisa, que emanaba satisfacción y apoyo-Esta entre amigos…mas bien, entre gente dispuestos a dar su vida por usted…Y Dewei-sama, por supuesto.

-No, por favor…no quiero que salgan lastimados por mi culpa.

-¡No se preocupe Orihime-sama, no nos pasara nada!-Aseguro Shui.

-Pero Shui-chan…eres una niña…

-Jajajajaja-Shintarow se echo de reir-¿Ves? ERES UNA NIÑA.

-¡NO LO SOY! ¡TENGO SOLO 12!

-Eso es edad de ser una niña-Explico Lian desinteresada, comiendo de sus alimentos.

-¡NOOOOOO!

Después de una agradable cena, Lian tomo el deber de guiar a Orihime a su dormitorio, pero no era el mismo en el que estaba antes, era uno el doble de grande y gracias a su altura, Orihime estaba segura que podría entrar una casa de un piso allí. Las ventanas también eran grandes, debido a que usaban toda la altura de la pared, la cama ra lo suficientemente ancha para que entrase cinco personas, las sabanas eran blancas y el cubre cama era rojo, combinando con las cortinas de los doseles.

-Debajo de las almohadas encontrará las ropas de dormir, los zapatos y su vestimenta se encuentra en el cuarto del ropero que están al abrir las puertas que están al lado del escritorio, las otras puertas dan a su baño.

-Gracias Lian-sa…chan-Se da cuenta-¿Cuarto de ropero?

-Si, usted y Dewei-sama cuentan con un cuarto lleno de ropa.

-Ya…ya veo…-Algo sorprendida, tenía una fuerte curiosidad de echar un vistazo, aquella virtud la tenía de pequeña, el querer saber cosas.

-Si nos necesita, solo diga nuestros nombres y apareceremos.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Le daré un ejemplo, pídame que venga.

-Etto…Lian-chan, ¿Podrías venir por favor?

Se sorprende, sus palabras causaron que la frente de la muchacha brillase de color verde, en forma de un extraño símbolo, aunque claro, Lian lucía indiferente.

-Cuando nos llama, estos símbolos brillan para alertarnos.

-Pero… ¿No les duele?

-No duele, no se preocupe-Sonriendo levemente-Ahora la dejare para que descanse, debe estar agotada-Hace una inclinación y se retira-Solo una hora más…-Susurro una vez que salió, viendo como marcaban las 11 de la noche.

Orihime recorrió el cuarto, viendo fijamente las cosas interesada, como si estuviese en una exhibición en un museo, le maravillaban los cuadros que adornaban las paredes, eran hermosas y por la forma de cómo fueron creadas, era de suponer que el pintor tenía una mano "refinada" en estos sentidos, incluso se podía ver elegantes, casi real.

El que más le había llamado la atención, era la espalda de lo que parecía ser un ángel, aunque quedaba claro que su cabello, que parecía que se mecía gracias al viento, tapándole su rostro porque su rostro estaba de perfil, era extremadamente largo, liso y anaranjado, su piel era blanco como la nieve, como el vestido que usaba y sus alas, eran plateadas. Estaba en un fondo oscuro, con un báculo en su mano derecha y sus pies parecía que tocasen lo que parecía ser el sol.

Aquella figura, a pesar de estar de espaldas, no tardo en reconocerla, era Keishi. La diferencia de aquel cuadro con las demás, era que tenía más cuidado, más tiempo, se podía ver el apreció y amor que aquel pintor le tenía a aquel bello y fuerte ángel.

-Me gustaría conocer al pintor…-Murmuro, al notar que en u ningún lado se veía la firma del creador de los cuadros.

Ya cansada, se acerco a la enorme cama que también era invadido por un mar de almohadas, anduvo registrando y encontró finalmente las ropas de dormir, no tardo en colocárselas y se metió en la cama, se quedo en el centro, boca abajo y su semblante reflejaba que no solo estaba pensando, sino también se veía preocupada.

Cerró sus ojos cuando a su mente apareció la espalda de Ichigo, estaba preocupada por él, ¿En verdad vendría por ella? A pesar que deseaba lo contrario, no podía evitar sentir felicidad por pensar nuevamente que era alguien importante para él, se sentía querida, se dio un giro para mirar al otro lado, tratando de que en sus pensamientos, su mano tratase de alcanzarlo, pero no era así.

-Nunca voy a poder alcanzarlo…siempre estaré tras su espalda.

Cuando pudo quedarse profundamente dormida, se vio rodeada de un oscuro reiatsu que invadía todo su cuerpo.

-Kurosaki-kun…-Susurro entre sueños.


	6. El dragon En

Bueno, mi pc sigue out, no he tenido noticias, se sospecha(Aunque me parece cada vez mas oficial) que he perdido todo mis datos...ah, eso me entristece con solo pensarlo.

En fin, eso y mas la u, ya que se termina el año, me deja como "guau, el tiempo avanza rapido, y yo aun sin escribir algo" cuando un dia, estaba ta aburrida me dije "escribire algo, pero que?" y la inspi me vino para ritual

Asique aqui tienen la conti, disfruten por favor

* * *

Lian estuvo en su cama leyendo, las campanas sonaban cuando marcaron las doce en punto, vio su bola de cristal, que le revelaba un oscuro reiatsu que cubría a Orihime y como ella murmuro un nombre.

-Ya llego – Murmuro en el momento que la bola de cristal ahora le revelaba a los caballeros entrando a una especie de templo - ¿Qué harás para salvar a tu princesa Kurosaki Ichigo?

-¡Lian! – La puerta se abrió, revelando que era la pequeña Shui - ¡Han llegado!

-Ya lo sé – Cerrando sus ojos – No me molestes, estoy leyendo.

-Pero Lian…

-Xia ya decidió hacerse cargo, así que no tenemos que intervenir.

-La verdad es que tú no quieres hacer algo, ¿Crees que ese muchacho ayudará en algo?

-No lo creo…Lo sé. Ve a la cama, si nos necesita nos llamará.

* * *

-Este templo luce viejo.

-Dije que estaba abandonado, ¿Qué esperabas Abarai? – Reclamo el Quincy, subiéndose los lentes, aun sin poder creer lo estúpido que podía ser una persona.

-Puedo sentir el reiatsu de Inoue, aunque débil – Murmuro la morena mujer.

-¿Crees que este cubierta por una barrera que impide sentirla? – Pregunto Rukia.

-Es lo más probable.

Sado fue el encargado de abrir la puerta, el interior lucia peor que el exterior, el único adorno que había era nada menos que una estatua de Buda, que era muy degastada y vieja, incluso tenia lo que parecía ser moho. Por haberla abierto, fue el primero en entrar, con los demás atrás.

-Silencioso…y no hay nada que nos diga donde esta Inoue.

-Esto debe ser una broma – Se quejo Renji – No hay nada aquí, solo una vieja estatua.

-Pero de una cosa estoy segura y es que Orihime está aquí – Declaro Yoruichi.

-De seguro hay una especie de pasadizo, o un cuarto subterráneo como en lo de Urahara – Fue la idea de Ichigo.

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo – Declaro finalmente Renji, en el momento que se apoyaba en la estatua de Buda – De seguro es solo un…

No siguió porque de un momento a otro, los ojos de la estatua de Buda se prendieron y el suelo, de un momento a otro, se abrió, cayendo todos a una oscuridad sin fin de abismo y gritando, sintieron que caían por horas, hasta que finalmente vieron una luz.

Yoruichi, gracias a sus agudos sentidos, logro caer de pie. En cambio, el primero en caer al suelo fue Ishida, sintiendo a Renji encima, luego Chad y al final, Ichigo, como una pirámide…o un asiento, ya que eso ayudo a que Rukia cayese sentada y sin ningún problema.

-Rukia, pesas… - Murmuro el pelinaranja.

-¡Eres un grosero, no estoy gorda ni nada! – Dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡No se quejen, que soy yo el que sostiene el peso de todos! – Exclamo el pobre Quincy, sintiendo que el aire se le iba lentamente.

-Ahí hay una puerta – Anuncio la morena de mirada felina, viendo una puerta negra enorme.

Ya todos estaban nuevamente de pie y caminaban hacía esa puerta, ya que era el único camino disponible que tenían, por el hecho de estar en un cuarto complemente cerrado. Ya frente a esa puerta, la abrieron, sorprendiéndose al encontrar un gigantesco cuarto cubierto de… ¡Soldados! Había muchos hombres cubiertos con sus ropas de peleas, listos para enfrentarse a aquellos intrusos que iban por la princesa del lugar.

-¡Son demasiados! – Exclamo Ichigo, la sorpresa invadía su rostro.

-¡JA! ¡No son nada! – Fue la exclamación de Renji, con su sonrisa de siempre – ¿No me digas que estas asustado Ichigo?

-Creo que me estas confundiendo contigo, cara de mandril.

-¡¿Qué dijiste cabeza de zanahoria?! ¡Te haces el rudo, pero sé que estas meando de miedo!

-¡¿Quieres pelea?! ¡¿Eso quieres?!

¡PUM! Ambos reciben un golpe en la cara, cortesía de Kuchiki Rukia.

-¡No son momentos! – Exclamo furiosa – ¡Si desean pelear, peleen con los oponentes!

-Kuchiki-san tiene razón – Hablo Ishida, en el momento que se subía sus lentes – Después de que rescatemos a Inoue-san, podrán hacer sus peleas de cavernícolas.

-¡¿QUE DIJISTE?! – Exclamaron los cavernícolas…perdón, los muchachos.

-Alguien se está acercando-Anuncio Sado, ocasionando que ese pleito pequeño entre amigos terminase.

-Soy la segunda mano derecha de Xia-sama, Shamon – Se presento un hombre anciano, de delgado bigote y con ropas chinas – Tengo entendido que vienen por Orihime-sama, para impedir su unión con Dewei-sama. Tengo que pedirles que regresen por donde vinieron, consideren que se los pido amablemente…No me gusto mezclarme en peleas.

-Gracias por su generosidad, pero yo no me voy de aquí sin Inoue.

-Entiéndalo, es un joven enamorado – Pidió la pequeña Rukia.

-¡Pequeña desgraciada! ¡No pongas palabras en mi boca!

-¿Quién fue la que unos momentos antes dijo que no eran momentos para pelear? – Murmuro Renji, viendo como aquellos dos se miraban fijamente.

-¿Estoy mintiendo?

-¡Arch, después arreglo cuentas contigo!

-Lo siento, si fuesen otras circunstancias, lo consideraría ya que a mí tampoco me gusta esto – Confeso Yoruichi – Pero la que secuestraron es nuestra amiga y no la dejaremos a su suerte.

-Entiendo – Shamon agacha levemente la cabeza y de un rápido movimiento, esta a miles de metros atrás, al lado de otra gran puerta negra – Orihime-sama es afortunada por tenerlos como amigos, si fuese por mí, los dejaría pasar, pero tengo que cumplir órdenes… ¡Ataquen!

Los soldados no tardaron en obedecer a su líder, con todo, fueron directamente hacía ellos.

La batalla dio inicio.

Cada uno de ellos estaba rodeado por una gran cantidad de hombres. Yoruichi logró esquivar a tres con ayuda de su Shumpo y con su bufanda, rodeo el cuello de uno y lo uso de soporto para golpear a dos con sus piernas, luego giro sobre la cabeza de su soporte humano, quedando a su espalda para golpearlo con el puño, logrando que saliese volando mientras se desenredaba de la bufanda.

-¡Hado 63: Loto Gemelo de Lluvia de fuego azul!

Ese fue el grito de Rukia, su kidoh logró acabar con 5 hombres, para luego enfrentar a dos más con su espada sin problemas. Al ver que más venían al ataque, dio un salto para esquivar y en pleno aire, despertó a su Sode no Shiraiyuki, tan reluciente como siempre, con su color blanco y el elegante lazo que colgaba de la empuñadura. Estaba de pie en pleno aire y con su arma ya despierta, la oportunidad que necesitaba para acabar con una gran cantidad.

-¡Some no mai: Tsukishiro! – Grito y un gran círculo salió, acabando con una gran cantidad.

-¡Hoero, Zabimaru! (N/A: No me resistí en escribirlo como en el original XD)

Con una amplia sonrisa, acababa con sus rivales moviendo de un lado para otro su confiable zanpakutoh, pero su sonrisa iba disminuyendo poco a poco, al notar que atacaba y atacaba, pero la cantidad de hombres no disminuía.

-¡La cantidad no disminuye! – Exclamo el teniente - ¡¿Cómo mierda puede ser esto?! ¡Incluso con las flechas de Ishida!

-¡El Directo! – Grito Sado, lanzando un gran rayo acabo también con una gran cantidad, pero como dijo Renji, no disminuían.

-¡Maldición! – Ichigo lanzo su Getsuga Tensho – Esto me está cabreando.

-¡Eso debería decirlo yo, Kurosaki! – Exclamo Ishida molesto después de usar su ataque.

-¡Así jamás lograremos salvar a Inoue a tiempo!

-¡Cuidado Ichigo! – Exclamo Yoruichi.

Fue rápido, pero de golpe se apareció uno de esos soldados detrás de él, quien no pudo moverse a tiempo, no podía hacer nada, solo recibir el golpe de gracias, pero para su sorpresa…Fueron atacados con una ráfaga de hielo.

-Bajaste tu guardia…Kurosaki Ichigo.

-¡Toushirou!

Frente a ellos, en los aires, estaba nada menos que el capitán de la décima división, Hitsugaya Torushirou, con su Shikai activado y con su mirada seria de siempre. Pero no estaba solo, a su lado estaba nada menos que su teniente, la rubia y voluptuosa Matsumoto Rangiku.

-Chicos, ¿Querían quedarse con la diversión para ustedes solos? – Se quejo la rubia.

-Adelántense – Ordeno el pequeño capitán – Nosotros nos haremos cargo de estos hombres, ustedes vayan a salvar a Inoue Orihime.

-¡¿Es por eso que están aquí?!

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Renji? – Se quejo Rangiku – Orihime es nuestra amiga también, por eso ayudamos…Aunque después nos meteremos en problemas-Sonriendo.

-¡Gracias! – Exclamo Ichigo con una sonrisa, para luego dirigirse hacia el otro extremo del cuarto, donde esperaba aquella puerta en donde momentos antes estaba ese tal Shamon.

Hitsugaya se encargaba de atacar, mientras Rangiku les cubría las espaldas a los muchachos gracias a Haineko, su zanpakutoh para que libremente pudiesen llegar a su destino.

-¡Saluden a Orihime por mí! – Pidió la rubia, moviendo sus brazos en despedida.

Los salvadores finalmente lograron cruzar aquella puerta, encontrándose con un delgado pasillo que no tardaron en cruzar. Estuvieron corriendo allí hasta que finalmente encontraron la salida, descubriendo que caminaban por una cueva, y que la salida era como el orificio de una cueva, encontrándose nada menos que un pequeño pueblo subterráneo y a lo lejos, se veía una especie de palacio, al estilo Chino antiguo, que se veían majestuoso por su tamaño.

-Ahí es donde debe estar Inoue – Murmuro Chad.

-Pues no perdamos más tiempo, ella nos espera – Hablo Ichigo, comenzando a andar.

-Ah, el pequeño esta feliz de estar más cerca de su princesa – Se atrevió a decir Yoruichi con su sonrisa llena de diversión, la misma que odiaba el capitán Kuchiki Byakuya.

-¡No te metas tu también al saco demonio del mal! – Grito Ichigo, molesto por su comentario, definitivamente tenía que salvar a la chica pronto, se estaba cansando de que sus amigos lo molestasen, incluso falta ahora que Chad se una a las "bromas".

-Ichigo, eres un tonto – La sonriente "Demonio" ahora mostraba sus serias facciones, las mismas que mostraba en un combate, las mismas cuando diría algo serio – Tú debilidad es ella y lo sabes. Si sigues siendo tan obstinado, no solo ellos se la llevarán, más gente lo hará – Lanzo un suspiro – Porque el poder de Orihime…es raro y codiciado.

-¿Codiciado? – Preguntaron tanto él como Sado.

-¿Ha llegado tan lejos? – Murmuro Ishida, teniendo de resultado el asentimiento de Renji, Rukia y Yoruichi – Oh vaya.

-¿De qué están hablando? – Exigió saber el Shinigami Sustituto.

-Los poderes de Orihime ya son conocidos hasta por el Mercado Negro, hombres que vendieron sus almas para ser ricos y poderosos – Respondió la morena – Orihime será su siguiente blanco a futuro, por eso te digo, aun cuando la salves, más gente vendrá por ella.

Sado e Ichigo se sorprendieron ante sus palabras y ante las expresiones serias de los sabios que tenían aquel conocimiento. Ichigo apretó la quijada y sus puños, murmurando "Maldición"

-¿Y qué? Pueden venir toda la basura que quieran… - Se voltea para darles la espalda – Yo estaré para protegerla – Y comienza a correr.

-Es un niño – Fue el susurro de Rukia al suspirar con resignación, con una leve sonrisa adornando sus labios.

Lo siguieron.

De tanto correr, habían llegado al pueblo, pasando por las casas, les parecía raro el hecho de que estuviesen despobladas, a lo mejor la gente huyo al saber que venían, una forma de protegerse, pero de golpe, una piedra pequeña, del tamaño de la uña del meñique, le dio lleno a Ichigo cerca del ojo, quejándose de dolor unos segundos ya que no fue nada.

-¡Váyanse! – El culpable fue un niño, rodeados por otros que estaban sobre el tejado de una casa, ese pequeño, al parecer, era el líder de esa banda.

-¡No deberías jugar con piedras enano!

-¡Cállate y váyanse!

-¡Si, todo esto ocurre por tu culpa!

-¡Keishi-sama y Yagami-sama tendrán que romper su amistad casándose por tu culpa!-Grito otro pequeño que en su mano derecha, sostenía la mano de una niña que lucía indiferente y seria, sus ojos estaban fijos en el pelinaranja.

-¡Estos mocosos!

-Detente ahí Abarai –Detuvo el Quincy, jalándolo del cuello del kimono – Solo son niños, te verías como un cobarde si lo atacases.

-Tú… - La niña finalmente hablo, sin perder sus facciones, indico a Ichigo con su mano libre – Haberte relacionado con Orihime-sama causo la destrucción del balance.

-Seyram, no le digas nada o seremos castigados – El muchacho que la sostenía la abrazaba, ocultando su rostro en su pequeño pecho, pero aún así, la niña seguía observando a Ichigo.

-No tenemos tiempo que perder – Les recordó Rukia – Vámonos.

Los muchachos siguieron con su carrera, dejando los niños atrás, la pequeña de nombre Seyram, se aparto de aquel niño y siguió mirando al muchacho, como se alejaba con sus amigos a su lado y lo indica nuevamente.

-Así que por favor, recompensa tu error, salvando la Tierra y a Orihime-sama, tomando el…

* * *

Finalmente estaban ante aquel palacio estilo Chino antiguo, parecía nuevo, pero la verdad es que tenía su historia. Lo observaban fijamente, parecían estar en un estado de concentración, la verdad era que con su reiatsu, estaban tratando de encontrar el de Orihime.

-Está en la cima – Fueron las palabras de Sado.

-Pues andando, aún tenemos mucho por que atravesar – Recordó Rukia.

Las puertas se abrieron lentamente, incluso se oía el chillido, los estaban invitando a pasar…

_**A su perdición.**_

Sin miedo, se atrevieron a cruzar aquellas enormes puertas, con sus sentidos alertas, pero aquellos sentidos no le advirtieron del suelo, ya que apenas estuvieron en el centro, el piso desapareció, logrando que cayesen.

_¡NO OTRA VEZ!_ Fue el grito de todos, para luego caer lo que parecía ser, una gigantesca piscina que ocupaba todo el cuarto, la única que no grito, ni fue víctima del agua, fue Yoruichi, quien estaba de pie sobre unas barras de fierro.

-Oh, con que una se ha salvado.

-Lo siento, pero a mis instintos no les gusta el agua.

-Esa voz yo la conozco – Murmuro Ichigo.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos maltrata niños.

De la piscina, salió una gran pila hecha de pura agua, parecían escamas y a la cima, se apareció un trono que ya estaba siendo ocupado, nada menos que por la pequeña Shui, arcángel del agua.

-Están en mis dominios…Por lo que están perdidos, aquí ustedes serán derrotados por mí.

-¡Eres la niña maleducada!

-¡¿Maleducada?! ¡Tú fuiste el grosero! ¡No me sorprendería si fueses en realidad un pedófilo!

-¡¿Cómo osas llamarme?! ¡Ni que fuese el pervertido de mi padre!

-¡Aja! ¡Admites que son una familia de pedófilos y pervertidos!

-¡Yo no admití eso, dije que no me confundieses con mi padre!

-Se llevan bien – Fue el comentario de Sado.

-Eso parece – Aseguro Renji.

-No tenemos tiempo para discutir Ichigo – Recordó Yoruichi.

-Lo siento pequeña, pero tenemos prisa – Hablo Rukia – Así que vete.

-¡¿Enana?! ¡Yo soy más alta que tu, Renacuajo de Shinigami!

-¡No la vayas a golpear! – Grito Renji, atrapando como podía a su amiga.

-Kuchiki-san tiene razón en todo caso, no podemos perder tiempo – Apoyo Ishida.

-Ah…Creo que me están subestimando por mi edad, ¿No es así? Seré aún una niña, pero eso no significa que sea más débiles que ustedes… ¡SAL AHORA EN!

Ya no parecía una piscina, ahora sentían que estuviesen en plena ira del mar, con las grandes olas y los remolinos de agua, incluso Renji tuvo que atrapar a Rukia, ya que por su tamaño, le afectaba más que a los otros ese "clima", incluso casi se ahogaba. De golpe, más pilas de agua pura salieron de la piscina, ocasionando que Yoruichi anduviese con cuidado ya que casi le daban y cuando todas las pilas se juntaron en el cielo, hubo como una explosión de agua, empapando a todos y empujándolos a caer al interior, incluso la morena perdió, sumergiéndose con los demás.

Subieron a la superficie y se sorprendieron, al ver nada menos que a un Dragón azul, rodeando el pilar que sostenía el trono de la pequeña, su cabeza estaba al mismo nivel que su ama y sus ojos brillaban de un intenso color Rojo.

-Déjenme presentarme nuevamente: Mi nombre es Mao Shui – Acaricia la cabeza del dragón – Su nombre es En, guardián del elemento Agua. Mi leal sirviente y muy poderoso, esto es lo que encontraran si siguen adelante, sirvientes poderosos, dispuestos a pelear a nuestro lado.

* * *

Los demás arcángeles, estaban en sus respectivos cuartos, viendo todo lo que ocurría a través de su mente, todo gracias a que estaban durmiendo en sus camas. En su mundo de sueño, se veían con sus ropas de dormir, viendo aquella escena como si estuviesen ahí, pero como espíritus ya que sus formas son transparentes.

-Shui fue tonta e impaciente – Fue el comentario de Shintarow, pasando sus manos por detrás de su cabeza – Aunque es normal, es la menor de todos, aún no ha recibido un entrenamiento completo.

-Que su derrota sea entonces su castigo – Murmuro Xia, cerrando sus ojos.

-Uno de ellos controla el hielo – Hablo Lian, mirando fijamente a Rukia, aún protegida en los brazos de Renji por aquel ataque repentino, incluso su respiración no volvía a la normalidad aún (N/A: Trato de dar al público RenRuki también XD)

-¿Derrotarán a Shui?

-Solo si el cebo sabe usar su astucia y logra hacer que los demás se vayan del cuarto.

-Si eso pasa, donde se dirigirán.

-Pues a los dominios de Shintarow, pasando primero por las filas de tus hombres.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? – Pregunto el mencionado.

-En una hora llegarían, pero un hombre aparecerá y acabará con tus hombres para que ellos puedan ir a tu Dominio.

-¿Un hombre? – Pregunto Xia - ¿Cómo es?

-Ese hombre…Tiene el demonio en su mirada…Y su poder se concentra en su ojo derecho – Vio a Shintarow seriamente – Dile a tus hombres que pase lo que pase, no le quiten el protector.

* * *

Orihime seguía durmiendo con tranquilidad, sin saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero cuando el reloj volvió a sonar, marcando las una de la madrugada, Orihime se despertó de golpe, con el sudor recorriendo su cuerpo y su pecho subía y bajaba.

Sentía un nudo duro en la garganta, como nauseas y lágrimas se deslizaban por sus ojos.

Podía sentirlo…Ese Reiatsu…

-Ese es el reiatsu de…

* * *

Esta es la conti de Ritual mas larga que he escrito hasta ahora...5 pag, que maravilla XD


	7. El lobo Spinel

Despues de un laaaaaaargo tiempo, aqui tienen otro capitulo de Ritual

recuerdan que en el anterior dice que ese capi era el más largo que he escrito de este fic? pos este le ha ganado, mas de 8 pags XDD

quiero agradecer su paciencia y los animos que me mandan en este fic y en los otros ^^ me ayudan a seguir...lenta y atrasada, pero segura! XDD

Bleach es de Tite Kubo.

**Capitulo 7: El lobo Spinel.**

-¡En! – Shui indico a los intrusos - ¡Acaba con ellos!

El dragón En, al oír su orden, abrió su hocico, lanzando un grito aterrador que se escucho por todo el salón. Sus ojos brillaron rojos y al verlos, de la nada apareció una gran cantidad de agua que se dirigía a ellos.

-¿Eh? – Shui levanto una de sus manos – ¿Qué es esa luz?

* * *

Orihime no cabía de la sorpresa.

-Ese reiatsu…

No tardo en ponerse de pie y correr hacía la ventana, para abrirla justo cuando una intensa luz salía desde abajo, en uno de los pequeños techos que según le dieron, esa una de los cuatro "hogares" de los arcángeles.

Esa luz era de color blanco como la nieve.

Orihime llevo sus manos al pecho, como si le hubiesen desgarrado el corazón y la preocupación estaba en su mirada.

-¡Kuchiki-san!

* * *

-¡¿Cómo? – Exclamo la pequeña al ver como el agua congelada, incluyendo la de la piscina y los muchachos estaban a salvo sobre el hielo – Esto no tiene sentido, ¿Cómo es que el agua se congelo?

-Some no mai: Tsukishiro – Fueron las palabras se Rukia, quien veía seriamente a su rival – Mi Zanpakutoh es de tipo hielo, es normal para mí hacer algo como esto.

-Buen trabajo Rukia, nos salvaste justo a tiempo – Agradeció Ichigo.

-¡Idiota! ¡¿Qué haces aún aquí? – Se gira para verlo – ¡Vete!

-¡Pero…!

-¡BAKA! – Lo golpea – Dime Ichigo, ¡¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-Rukia tiene razón – Renji se pone entre ambos – Debemos seguir adelante y cumplir nuestra misión.

-Vamos Ichigo – Siguió Yoruichi – Dejemos esto a Rukia.

-¿O te crees tan débil que no puedes hacerlo todo? – Ishida lo estaba provocando.

-¡Ya veremos quien es el débil Ishida!

-Te lo dejamos Kuchiki – Murmuro Sado.

-¡No me ignoren! – Grito Shui – Idiotas, ¿En verdad creen que los dejare ir así como así? ¡En, ataca!

El dragón se dirigía con todos hacía ellos, parecía ser la victoria para la pequeña arcángel, pero Rukia se puso en frente y clavo cuatro veces su espada en el suelo, y por cada golpe, salía del agua congelada otra intensa luz blanca.

-¡Tsugi no mai: Hakuren! – De la punta del filo de su katana, salió nada menos que una explosión de nieve, parecía una avalancha que ataco directamente al dragón.

Yoruichi alzo sus cejas ante ese hecho, porque había visto como Shui llevo una de sus manos a su pecho al mismo instante que En recibió el ataque, parecía que la niña trataba de actuar indiferente, pero no se escapaba de la vista aguda de la morena.

-¡EN! – Grito preocupada al verlo atrapado en una gran cantidad de hielo.

-¡Aprovechen esta oportunidad y escapen! – Grito Rukia.

La joven Shinigami observo como los demás se iban. Lanzo un suspiro de alivio al ver que ahora estaba sola con esa niña, ahora solo le quedaba luchar y asegurarle a Ichigo la salvación de Inoue.

_En seguida estaré con ustedes muchachos._

-¡En, libérate de esa ridícula prisión!

De un salto, Shui cayó de su trono en la cima para caer frente a Rukia. Su caída fue lenta, elegante ya que la cola de En fue su ayudante en bajar.

-Me tomaste por sorpresa, pero eso no volverá a ocurrir – Al dar un paso, Rukia se sorprendió al ver como el hielo que rodeaba a la chica se derritió, pero ella no cayó, flotaba en el agua – Si crees que tus patéticos trucos de hielo pueden con el elemento original, estás equivocada.

-No es apropiado que una niña tenga ese comportamiento.

-Como no es apropiado que peleen, pero ya vez, aquí hay dos "enanas" que van ha luchar – Sonriéndole.

-¡¿Cómo que enana? ¡Para tu información, tengo más años que tú!

-Entonces debo decirte "Abuela Rukia".

-¿Abuela? – Una vena le sale en la frente.

-¿Ocurre algo malo abuelita? Si estas cansada, deberías sentarte en tu silla mecedora.

-Yo te voy a enseñar… Lo que esta abuela es capaz de hacer.

-¡Vamos En!

* * *

Ichigo y los demás corrían por los oscuros pasillos, no sabían a donde les guiaban los pies, pero era el único camino que había, así que tenían que seguir adelante.

A lo lejos, distinguieron lo que parecía ser una enorme puerta de madera que tenía grabado lo que parecía ser un lobo con un cuerno y rodeado de fuego. Se lo quedaron viendo unos momentos, podían jurar que los ojos de ese animal los estaba examinando, queriendo saber si eran apropiados de pasar o no.

-No sigamos perdiendo el tiempo – Les recordó Yoruichi, caminando hacía la puerta para poder abrirla y seguir, pero... – No abre.

-Déjenme a mí – Sado prepara su puño, con intenciones de destruirlo, pero para la sorpresa de todos, la puerta seguía intacta.

-Esta puerta no es ordinaria – Yoruichi se cruzo de brazos, examinándolo de cerca – Se puede sentir un extraño reiatsu en él.

Los grabados de la puerta comenzaron a brillar como un auto avanzando por la autopista, con un recorrido hacía los ojos de aquel lobo y en el momento que llegaron, estos brillaron intensamente de color rojo y los ciega a todos.

Ichigo sintió un corte en su mano y la sangre comenzaba a salir, esparciéndose por todo el lugar hasta que toco al lobo.

_Sólo las personas de buenas intenciones podrás entrar._

Ichigo abrió sus ojos sorprendido, descubriendo que de nuevo estaba en otra especie de dimensión. Era completamente rojo como el fuego, incluso se podían ver las llamas. Miro por todos lados y al fin el responsable se digno en hacerse aparecer.

Era el mismo lobo de la puerta.

Parecía estar hecho de fuego ya que el pelaje se movía como las flamas, tenía un cuerno en la frente y sus ojos eran completamente rojos como aquel mundo.

-Si tu sangre logró despertarme y traerte aquí, eso significa que eres de buen corazón, Kurosaki Ichigo. – Le hablo aquel animal a través de la mente.

-¿Eso es suficiente para que entremos? Te digo de antemano que no pienso irme.

-¿Por Orihime-sama? – Se atrevió a preguntar.

-Así es, yo no me iré sin Inoue, la haré regresar a casa con nosotros.

-Ya veo… lo haces por ti mismo. – Vio como el Shinigami Sustituto se sorprendía por sus palabras. – Tú siempre estarás velando por la seguridad de Orihime-sama porque ella es una persona preciada para ti… pero no te das cuenta que es por su seguridad que tiene que casarse.

-¡¿De qué mierda estas hablando?

-Su cuerpo… ya no aguantara por mucho más su poder.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Pregunto confundido.

-¿Estás dispuesto en hacer cualquier cosa por la seguridad y salvación de Orihime-sama? – Le pregunto, cambiando el tema de la conversación.

-De nuevo con esa pregunta. – Sus ojos se vuelven serios y decididos. – Daré mi vida por la de Orihime.

-Espero que sea así… porque la única forma de salvarla del matrimonio, es tomando "ese lugar"

Ichigo abrió sus ojos sorprendido, volviendo a estar rodeado por sus amigos y esta vez, la puerta estaba abierta, dispuesto a recibirlos.

_Felicidades, pasaste la prueba Kurosaki Ichigo._

Caminaron hacía el interior del cuarto. Notaron que era como el interior de una iglesia, con la excepción de que no había bancas para que la gente rezase o la mesa en donde el padre preparaba el pan y el vino, pero si estaba la cruz de Jesús, la Virgen maría y unos cuantos ángeles. Y en donde se suponía que debería estar la mesa, había fuego que parecía que tomaba la forma de un trono y ahí sentado estaba Shintarow, apoyado en un gesto de aburrición. A su lado, estaba nada menos que aquel lobo que Ichigo había visto minutos antes.

-Felicidades Kurosaki-san. – Su expresión cambio, ahora mostraba una sonrisa. – Te felicito por haber logrado abrir la puerta, se ve que eres una persona muy decidida en lo que quiere.

-Ya sabes que venimos por Orihime. – Yoruichi se interpuso, viéndolo con seriedad. – Así que te recomiendo que nos dejes pasar.

-Vaya, no es mentira cuando dicen que en verdad asusta Shihouin Yoruichi… pero lamentablemente no puedo permitirlo.

-Ustedes en verdad que son odiosos. – Fue la queja de Renji.

-En verdad lo siento. – Sonriendo nuevamente. – Pero todo esto es por el bien de Orihime-sama y de la Tierra… Ah por cierto, no he hecho las presentaciones. Soy Chang Shintarow… me temo decir que soy el que se llevo a Orihime-sama.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su compañero, el lobo hecho de fuego se puso delante de él y con sus flamas bastaron para detener el Getsuga Tenshou que emitió un furioso Ichigo. El arcángel y el Shinigami se veían fijamente, sin las intenciones de dejarse vencer por el otro.

-¿Enojado? – Pregunto con una sonrisa.

-¡Vas a pagarlo!

-Bueno… la culpa de todo esto es tuya, así que no veo por qué de las quejas.

-¿Cómo esta eso? – Preguntó Ishida al momento que invocaba su arco para señalar a su enemigo. – Sabemos que Kurosaki es un idiota, pero él jamás haría algo que arruinase la seguridad de Inoue-san.

-Gracias Ishida. – Ichigo lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-Creo que eso no debí mencionarlo. – Medito el muchacho. – Ya que.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Ichigo en todo esto? – Fue la pregunta de Sado.

-Yo no soy el apropiado para decirlo… porque hay cosas que yo no sé. – Confeso.

_Shintarow, deja de hacer tonterías._

-Sí, lo siento Spinel. – Se disculpo viendo al lobo. – No he terminado las presentaciones. Como ya deben saber, cada arcángel elemental tiene un guardián que es como nuestro sirviente… El que representa el fuego es el Lobo Spinel.

Todos ponen poses de defensa cuando aquel cuarto de iglesia fue invadido por miles de hombres bajo el mandado de Shintarow, quienes no esperaron un segundo más y se lanzaron al ataque.

-¡Son demasiado! – Grita el pelirrojo al momento que atacaba a una cantidad con la ayuda de su Bankai.

-¡A la mínima posibilidad, hay que hacer que Ichigo siga adelante! – Exclamó Yoruichi al momento que mandaba a tres a volar de una patada.

-Si no queda más opción. – El Quincy se sube los lentes y miles de flechas salieron de su arco, atacando a una gran cantidad.

_¿Te parece bien esto, Shintarow?_ Pregunto su fiel amigo.

-Se lo que estas pensando Spinel… creo que me estoy ablandando. – Confesó con una sonrisa sincera. – Debe ser que como Arcángel, me es difícil ver a Orihime-sama llorar. Además… - Su sonrisa aumenta. – Va a ser muy divertido ver la cara que pondrá Kurosaki Ichigo cuando sepa la UNICA forma de ayudar a Orihime-sama.

_Algunas veces, tus pensamientos son muy macabros… o infantiles._

-Que cruel eres Spinel. – Se quejo sin perder su sonrisa.

El arcángel abrió sus ojos de golpe al sentir un poderoso reiatsu que tomaba la forma de un violento huracán que las personas con débil resistencia, terminaban volando por los aires, otros simplemente se protegían el rostro, tratando de ver más allá, al causante de aquella imprudencia.

_**En una hora llegarían, pero un hombre aparecerá y acabará con tus hombres para que ellos puedan ir a tu Dominio.**_

Las palabras de Lian volvían a su cabeza.

Se oían fuertes pasos y también una potente risa, una risa idéntica a la de un demonio sediento de sangre y anhelando ser parte de aquella batalla.

_**Ese hombre…Tiene el demonio en su mirada…**_

-¡¿Quién va a ser el que se enfrente a mí?

-¡¿Kenpachi? – Exclamo Ichigo.

Zaraki Kenpachi, capitán del undécimo escuadrón estaba con su macabra sonrisa de siempre, con su parche en el ojo, con su espada casi destruida sobre su hombro derecho y con una sonriente Yachiru en su otro hombro.

-¡Hola! – Exclamo la emocionada risa con su característico humor y las mejillas teñidas de rojo. – Ken-chan ha venido apenas hoyó que había mucha gente con quien pelear.

-¿Heee? – Kenpachi miró todo a su alrededor, clavando su mirada en Ichigo. – ¿Qué mierda estas mirando?

-¿Cómo es que…? – Ichigo estaba confundido, ¿Primero la décima y ahora la undécima? ¿Qué acaso querían provocar a ese anciano?

-¡Idiota! ¡¿Se puede hacer que haces aquí? ¡Yo me encargo de esto, es mi trabajo, tú cumple el tuyo!

-Pero…

-Eres un Shinigami Sustituto, ya deja de dar explicaciones, como tal, sólo preocúpate de tu pueblo. ¿Estás aquí para salvar a la chica o para disfrutar de las batallas?

-Vaya. – Yoruichi lanzó una sarcástica sonrisa y se cruza de brazos. – No sabía que el capitán de la undécima fuese tan **amable**.

-No digas tonterías mujer, sólo quiero divertirme peleando y no quiero que nadie se entrometa… ni siquiera un Shinigami Sustituto.

-Pero, ¿Podrá él sólo con todo este ejército? – Pregunto Sado inseguro de dejarlo.

-¡Yo estaré con él! – Exclamo Yachiru molesta, empujando la cabeza de su capitán muy a la derecha y con una brutalidad que cualquier otro ser vivo terminaría con el cuello roto.

-¿Qué esperan? – Kenpachi volvió a liberar su endemoniado reiatsu como un huracán, pero era más fuerte que el anterior y muchos más terminaron volando si hasta Shintarow tuvo que usar a Spinel para poder protegerse. – ¡LARGO!

Ichigo y compañía corrían hacía la salida. Los soldados bajo el mandato de Shintarow trataron de impedírselo, pero el poder de Kenpachi era mucho para ellos porque a pesar de estar solo, no tenía dificultad en acabar con todos los que estaban en su camino mientras la pequeña teniente reía divertida y aferrada en sus ropas.

-¡No lo permitiré! – Exclamo Shintarow.

El arcángel, al ver como los intrusos estaban cerca de la salida, él no dudo en usar sus poderes del fuego para crear una muralla entre ellos y la salida, pero no se esperaba que Zabimaru en su estado Bankai se usase como escudo para proteger a su amo y amigos.

-¡Sigan adelante! – Abarai mostraba una sonrisa sarcástica y confiada, algo característico en él. – Yo les cuido la espalda.

-¿Tú te quedaras a pelear contra mí? – Pregunto Shintarow alzando una ceja.

-Todos somos amigos… ¡Y no vamos a abandonar a Orihime! – Mueve a Zabimaru y este va directo hacía el muchacho. – ¡No nos vamos a rendir!

-¡Hay que seguir! – Ordeno Yoruichi y todos se fueron, dejando a Renji, Kenpachi y a Yachiru atrás.

* * *

Orihime daba vueltas en su nueva habitación muy nerviosa, primero había sentido a Rukia y ahora a Renji, eso significaba que estaban comenzando a pelear. No podía quedarse quieta, sabía que ellos saldrían muy heridos y no quería eso… sus amigos de nuevo estaban sacrificándose por ella y eso le dolía.

Corre hacía la puerta, dispuesta en ir hacía ellos, pero cuando estaba a milímetros de tocar la perilla, esta gira por si misma y se abre, revelando al otro lado a Sheng Xia. Ella retrocedió un par de pasos asustada.

-No tiene que ponerse así Orihime-sama, yo no voy a hacerle daño.

-Yo… lo siento, es sólo que yo…

-Lo sé, pero lo lamento, no puedo dejarla ir.

Orihime agachó su cabeza tristemente y cerró sus ojos, conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Sus amigos… no, por favor…

-No se preocupe, no los mataremos. – Le aseguro en el momento que posaba su mano sobre la cabeza de la muchacha.

Al final, ambos se quedaron sentados en la cama ya que el muchacho decidió hacerle compañía. Xia veía como la reencarnación no paraba de tener la vista en el suelo, moviendo sus manos con nerviosismo y suspirando de vez en cuando, de seguro pensando en sus amigos…

O específicamente, en Kurosaki Ichigo.

-¿Cómo…? – Orihime se digno en soltar unas palabras, de seguro el silencio la estaba matando como a él. – ¿Cómo es que estabas por aquí?

-Sospeche que no estaría tranquila por haber sentido la presencia de sus amigos, así que quise venir a hacerle compañía para que no se sintiera sola… a nadie le gusta estar solo.

A la joven le llamo mucho la atención de sus palabras.

-¿Has… estado solo? – Se atrevió a preguntar.

-Nunca he conocido a mis padres… desde que tengo uso de razón, he estado en un internado católico. La madre Teresa era lo más cerca que tenía de una madre.

-En eso nos parecemos. Ambos nos criamos sin padres. – Sonríe cálidamente para darle apoyo. – Aunque yo contaba con la compañía de mi hermano. – Explico pasando una mano tras su cabeza y algo avergonzada.

-¿Tienes un hermano mayor? – Xia se notaba sorprendido. Se atrevió a tenderse en esa enorme cama sin vergüenza. – Eso es sorprendente y extraño. Las reencarnaciones de Keishi y Yagami nacen como hijos único… usted no para de sorprender.

Orihime se sonrojo levemente y miro hacía otro lado, específicamente en aquella pintura de Keishi que tanto le había gustado y Xia parecía que lo había notado.

-Orihime-sama, ¿Le gusta las pinturas de esta habitación?

-Sí, pero esa es mi favorita. – Confeso con una sonrisa.

-Eso me alegra. – Confeso, confundiéndola más. – Yo hice las pinturas de esta habitación y la de Dewei-sama… mejor dicho, gran parte de las pinturas de aquí las hice yo. – Le explico.

-¡¿Eh? – Orihime se sorprendió y una gran sonrisa adorno sus labios por la emoción. – ¡¿En verdad? Guau, eres increíble.

-Gracias. En el orfanato aprendí pintura por la madre Teresa, ella me dio el empujón y tome clases privadas. Te haré uno a futuro… ¿De qué te gustaría?

Orihime se lo pasó pensando por mucho rato y la sonrisa que reflejo fue la prueba de que ya se le había ocurrido algo.

-Pues…

Xia al parecer tenía la habilidad de calmar el corazón y las preocupaciones de Orihime porque pasar tiempo con él hacía que la muchacha volviese a sonreír como antes y terminaron conociéndose el uno al otro.

Ahora que nada agobiaba el corazón de Orihime, el sueño había vuelto a ella para que la hiciera volver a dormir y así fue, Orihime ahora tenía sus ojos cerrados y Xia la estaba cubriendo con las sabanas. Él la observaba dormir pacíficamente, aunque de seguro no dejaba de pensar en sus amigos y en ese Shinigami. Sonrió levemente y le acarició suavemente la frente, apartando un mechón de su cabello.

-Duerma bien Orihime-sama. Por lo menos en sus sueños podrá estar libre de ese dolor.

* * *

_Orihime abrió sus ojos y descubrió que estaba en una especie de bosque._

_Estaba soñando._

_Sin saber que hacer, decidió caminar, tal vez sería en círculos, pero era mejor que pasar el resto de su sueño parada sin hacer algo._

_Siguió caminando por inercia hasta que sus pies la guiaron a un lugar que parecía ser una pradera, había muchas flores de todo tipo y en el centró, había una especie de río que era circular y rodeado por una especie de asientos que eran muy suaves, de color piel estaban juntos uno del otro y estaban cubiertos por unos doseles con cortinas._

_Ella se fue acercando más, descubriendo que había instrumentos y bandejas con comidas, parecía casi un lugar para hacer fiestas. En eso notó un fino humo que provenía de un incienso, se fue acercando más y abre sus ojos al ver la silueta de una mujer durmiendo con mucha tranquilidad, ignorando el hecho de que tenía visitas._

_Ella la conocía bien, la vio en las pinturas._

_-__**¿Keishi? **__– Susurro, esperando que se despertase._

_Vio como la reina de los ángeles se revolvía en esos largos sofá, parecía que se negaba a despertar y el gesto que hizo en su cara era la prueba. En verdad que se parecía a ese ángel, ahora que veía con claridad ese cabello naranja y, como al parecer, les gustaba a las dos seguir por mucho tiempo durmiendo._

_-__**¿Keishi? **__– Repitió. – __**Soy yo, Orihime… tu reencarnación.**_

_Esas palabras fueron suficientes ya que Keishi no dudo en abrir sus ojos de golpe, ocasionando que Orihime retroceda unos pasos por el sobresalto y termino tropezando que sino fuese porque el ángel la atrapo de la muñeca a tiempo, Orihime hubiera terminado dando un chapuzón._

_-__**Lo siento mucho Orihime. **__– Keishi la ayudo a estar derecha y la examino con cuidado, parecía un tanto nerviosa, alarmada y preocupada. – __**¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastime?**_

_-__**E-Estoy bien, de veras.**__ – Orihime estaba igual o más que ella._

_Ambas se miraron sorprendidas por la actitud de la otra y no pudieron evitar soltar una pequeña risa._

_Había cosas en que se parecían._

_Estaban sentadas en esos sofás contemplando el cielo y el río y perdiendo la noción del tiempo hasta que Keishi quiso decir algo._

_-__**Lo siento.**__ – Dijo._

_-__**¿Por qué te disculpas? **__– A Orihime le parecía confuso esas palabras salidas tan de golpe._

_-__**Porque no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger tu cuerpo de tus propios poderes.**__ – Abrazo a Orihime casi con cariño maternal. – __**Por mi culpa, tendrás que casarte para proteger la Tierra.**_

_-__**N-N-… No tienes que disculparte, además… esto no es nada, comparado lo que hiciste hace muchos años… no tienes que sentirte mal, yo tome esta decisión, pero no por mí vida, sino por mis amigos.**__ – Confeso al momento que sus amigos se reflejaron en el río sin que ella se de cuenta. – __**Porque no quiero que mis amigos desaparezcan, aún si nunca los volveré a ver, quiero que ellos sigan vivos y riendo.**_

_-__**Supongo que también te han dicho todo.**_

_-__**Sí…**__ - Susurro Orihime con un poco de tristeza porque nuevamente había pensado en él, en el Shinigami Sustituto._

_Keishi la miró fijamente y sonrió con un poco de tristeza también, sabía en quien estaba pensando. Tal vez… si le contaba su encuentro… se animaría un poco._

_-__**Conocí a ese humano Kurosaki Ichigo.**__ – Confesó de golpe, causando asombro en la muchacha. – __**Entablamos una conversación y debo decirte que él esta muy decidido en llevarte de vuelta a Karakura.**_

_-__**Kurosaki-kun.**__ – Una sonrisa adorno sus labios al oír tales palabras, estaba muy agradecida, pero ella ya tomo una decisión._

_-__**Al parecer, debes ser muy importante para Kurosaki Ichigo… se ha enfrentado el infierno cuando te salvo en Hueco Mundo… y ahora se esta enfrentando a un Apocalipsis por ti. **__– Refiriéndose a la posible extinción de la tierra si es que el matrimonio no se llevaba a cabo. Sonríe ampliamente. – __**Debe estar realmente muy enamorado de ti.**_

_-__**N-No… ¡Te equivocas!**__ – Orihime estaba realmente roja y movía sus manos en negación a causa de los nervios. – __**K-K-… Kurosaki-kun es sólo un amigo.**__ – Susurro._

_-__**Pues si fuese sólo tu amigo, no estaría enfrentándose a tanto por ti, ¿no? Bueno, es cierto que tus amigos también están aquí, pero él en verdad esta muy determinado.**_

_Orihime se sonrojo mucho más que oculto su cara con sus manos. Keishi sonríe al ver como su reencarnación recuperaba su sonrisa._

_-__**Aún si fuese así, yo…**__ - Orihime trago saliva._

_-__**Tus poderes no debieron despertar antes de los 18 años, porque recién a esa edad, el cuerpo se acostumbra a ellos. Pero… Kurosaki Ichigo, en ese día que te salvo de tu hermano, inconscientemente despertó parte de ese poder cuando este tuvo contacto con su alma, claro que por suerte, tus poderes se encerraron en tus horquillas al ser tu más valioso tesoro.**__ – Tomo un largo suspiro para seguir hablando. – __**Al decir "Quiebre de Balance", en realidad nos referíamos a tu cuerpo… tu cuerpo ya no puede aguantar por más tiempo el poder que crece día tras día.**_

_-__**Por eso es la boda, ¿no?**__ – susurro Orihime con cansancio, ya se lo habían explicado pero se sentía como una ignorante ya que su mente aún no quería asimilar aquella realidad, quería despertar en su departamento y creer que todo fue un sueño._

_-__**Una vez casados, Dewei te ayudará con el equilibrio y el control… como tu otro lado de la balanza. Sino te casas a tiempo, morirás por no poder controlarlo más y si mueres…**_

_-__**La tierra se destruirá.**__ – Orihime la interrumpe respirando hondo. Miro al ángel, se veía en sus ojos que tenía una duda. – __**Pero hay algo que aún no entiendo… ¿Por qué se destruirá la tierra? Es decir, están los arcángeles. Tampoco entiendo el por qué tú y Yagami-san decidieron reencarnar.**_

_-__**No se lo dijimos a los arcángeles, pero la verdad es que la verdad es que en un cierto periodo de tiempo, la tierra se debilita demasiado que ni ellos pueden mantenerlo, nadie se da cuenta y por eso, Yagami y yo decidimos encargarnos de ese problema en aquel periodo de tiempo lo más cerca posible de la tierra… y la forma más cerca es siendo parte del planeta, un humano más.**_

_-__**Con ese periodo de tiempo… ¿Te refieres cada 200 años?**_

_-__**Así es, cada 200 años reencarnamos como humanos con el deber de seguir dándole vida y fuerza a la tierra y a todos los habitantes… no queremos que la Epidemia se repita. **__– Confeso al final con un tono de voz que delataba lo triste que se sentía por recordar el duro pasado._

_-__**¿Por qué esas responsabilidades se toman después de los 18 años?**_

_-__**Una parte es por lo que te mencione antes, la adaptación del poder a tu cuerpo. Pero el otro motivo, y el más importante, es para que las reencarnaciones tuvieran una visa escolar, una vida normal, de plenitud y libertad antes de…**_

_-__**¿Antes de…? **__– Queriendo acabar con ese silencio de suspenso._

_-__**Antes de vivir en el mundo subterráneo de China para siempre. Siendo tu única obligación rezar y vivir hasta la vejez por el bienestar del planeta y su gente.**_

_-__**¿Con qué ese ha sido mi destino de vida? **__– Susurro con una triste sonrisa._

_-__**Lo siento.**__ – Se disculpo con sinceridad mientras le acariciaba los cabellos. – __**No sólo fui incapaz de protegerte del matrimonio… también te he arrastrado a este modo de vida… Pero…**_

_-__**¿Pero?**_

_-__**Kurosaki Ichigo parece que no se dará por vencido, esta decidido en salvarte. Tal vez… tal vez él si sea capaz de cambiar tu destino.**_

_-__**Pero…**__ - Orihime se sonrojo nuevamente ante aquellas palabras. – __**Pero se supone que debo casarme para vivir y cuidar la Tierra.**_

_Keishi le sonríe y sus labios se movieron, diciéndole algo que la hizo sonrojar._

Orihime despierta.

Despertó con los ojos abiertos y sonrojada por las palabras de Keishi que aún repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez, incluso se llevo sus manos a sus mejillas para notar, que en efecto, estaban muy calientes.

Es que lo que ella le había dicho en verdad la sorprendió, jamás se imaginaría eso con…

-Debo dejar de pensar en eso. K-Kurosaki-kun jamás haría eso conmigo. – Cubriéndose con las sabanas por la vergüenza.

Estuvo así un momento hasta que optó por levantarse y notó que ya era de día. ¿Por cuánto tiempo se habrá dormido? ¿Cómo estarán sus amigos?

Abre sus ojos sorprendida.

Ya no los podía sentir.

¿Acaso todo habrá acabado mientras dormía?

Oye golpes a su puerta y entra nada menos que Dewei acompañado de unas cuantas mucamas y una de ellas, llevaba un gran vestido blanco que detuvo el salir del corazón de Orihime por lo que su sangre tampoco circulaba.

-¿Qué…? – Trago saliva. – ¿Qué sucede?

-Ha llegado la hora. – Le respondió Dewei con la tristeza en sus ojos y asiente al ver como Orihime se sorprendía más. Sí… ya es la hora de que debemos casarnos.


	8. El koala Ali

Bien, aqui me tienen con otro capitulo de ritual, comentario abajo al final.

Muchas gracias a todos por su paciencia y los review

Bleach y sus personajes son de Tite Kubo... menos los arcangeles, sus guardianes, Keishi, Yagami y etc, son de mi propiedad XD

**Capitulo 8: El Koala Ali.**

El agua ataca con potencia, pero se materializaba de golpe quedando una gigantesca serpiente de hielo que cobra vida y da la media vuelta para contraatacar, volviendo nuevamente a ser sólo de agua y regresando a su curso anterior.

Así se estaba desarrollando la batalla de Rukia contra el arcángel Shui. Interminables.

Pero por la inexperiencia de la pequeña de 12 años Rukia llevaba la ventaja. Había logrado hacerle varias heridas al dragón En, la mayoría superficiales porque debía confesar que era duro de roer. Le llamo la atención que cada vez que lastimaba a esa criatura, Shui las sufre también en las mismas zonas.

-¿Tú y En están conectados?

-Yo no tengo por qué responderte, abuela. – Fue su respuesta con su mano derecha posada en su abdomen. – ¡En, acaba con ella!

En se lanzo personalmente para un ataque directo y Rukia abre los ojos, para ser alguien tan rápido, era endemoniadamente rápido y tenía su hocico abierto para revelar los colmillos filosos que brillaban como diamantes. Aún así, logro esquivarlo apenas inclinándose hacía atrás y sin cambiar de posición o perder los segundos, le clava su Zanpakutoh.

Tanto los gritos de Shui como los de En invadieron toda la habitación, los del dragón no era de furia, si no de tristeza por oír a su ama sufrir y se iba disminuyendo poco a poco a causa de que se estaba convirtiendo en hielo por Sode no Shiraiyuki.

-¡En! – Aún de pie sobre las aguas que se iban mezclando por la sangre del dragón y de su ama, va caminando lentamente hacía su guardián con un semblante de tristeza, no por ella misma, estaba triste por verlo decaído por su culpa, por no ser tan hábil y experta como sus demás compañeros.

Ella sólo quería demostrar que no era una niña, que era igual que ellos y que podía proteger a Orihime y a Dewei. ¿Y que conseguía? Lastimar a su compañero En, el único amigo de verdad que tuvo, incluso antes de saber que era una reencarnación. Cierra los ojos con fuerza por recordar risas de burlas, gritos de insulto, impactos que ocasionaban las bofetadas o los puñetazos y deseos de que ella nunca hubiese nacido.

_Sus pequeños ojos le revelaban algo que desprendía un pequeño brillo azul marino, asombrada, se va acercando hacía su cama, lugar de donde provenía y en el momento que lo toca, brillos como las varitas de las hadas sale de la nada desde su techo, parecía una nevada azulada. Al estar cubierta, su piel brilla levemente y todas las heridas que había conseguido hasta el día de hoy habían sanado._

_Sin despegar los ojos de sus manos, miraba asombrada aquel milagro mientras sus manos se movían para saber si estaba soñando o no. La pregunta ahora no es "¿Por qué hay polvo mágico en su pieza?" Sino "¿Cómo va a limpiar todo esto?" porque estaba segura que su madre volvería a pegarle si veía algo no normal en su casa._

_-Alguien tan bendecida, termino en mano de demonios._

_Se voltea y ve a un dragón en miniatura pintado de azul._

-Los guardianes y los arcángeles somos uno. – Va confesando al momento que su mano libre toca el hielo que era su dragón. – Son parte de nosotros y de nuestro poder, un alma dividida en dos. Por lo que compartimos todo.

Rukia estaba asombrada, más que por la confesión, sino por el semblante de tristeza y dolor que reflejaba Shui por ver a su querido amigo de esa forma.

-Entonces… si mato a tu dragón…

-¡Eso no lo voy a permitir!

Todas sus penas cambiaron a furia con sólo saber que había alguien tan cruel como para matar a su mejor amigo. Después de gritar, la prisión de hielo se hizo millones de pedazos y En estaba libre de nuevo, gruñendo molesto con la Shinigami por haberle hecho pasar un mal rato a Shui. La rodea como un escudo y deja que el arcángel le acaricie suavemente la cabeza mientras él no paraba de ver a su enemiga.

De los dos va desprendiendo una luz aguamarina y con tanto poder que el agua bajo sus pies se mecía como olas en una tormenta.

-Por los poderes de los espíritus del agua, escuchen mi ruego y lancen sus gotas cristalinas de purificación para hacernos uno.

El agua se eleva cada vez más hasta el punto de cubrir a guardián y a arcángel como un cascaron de huevo acuático. Rukia contemplaba maravillada porque a pesar de las circunstancias, el espectáculo ante sus ojos era hermoso y podía contemplarlo por varias horas sin aburrirse. El cascarón se abre en dos como alas de un cisne y la pelinegra amplia la mirada sin poderlo creer.

Las heridas de Shui se habían sanado por completo, pero eso fue sólo el comienzo. Sus orejas habían quedado puntiagudas como las de los duendes, el color de sus ojos habían cambiado a un intenso rojo escarlata como la sangre, en vez de uñas frágiles, poseía garras en sus manos y su cabello ahora era agua pura. Shui sonríe complacida por la reacción de la Shinigami y hace aparecer una cola de dragón azul que se movía con emoción.

-¿Qué significa esto?

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que somos como una persona dividida en dos? Lo que hemos hecho es fusionarnos, volver a ser uno… y así liberar nuestro verdadero poder.

Su cola golpea el agua y una explosión de reiatsu sale de ella, dejando a la Shinigami sin aliento por unos segundos, el reiatsu de ahora era más poderoso todavía.

-Aún te falta mucho que aprender sobre nosotros. – Le dijo con burla.

Ahora las cosas se complicarían.

* * *

Ya que Kenpachi hacía mucho desorden para "jugar" Shintarow se había transportado junto a Renji a otra de sus habitaciones. La pelea se estaba llevando a cabo con molestia y sonrisas, sonrisas porque no importa lo que pasaba, Shintarow no dejaba de sonreír como un niño y seguro de ser el mejor y eso en verdad molestaba a Renji. Con su Shikai liberado, Zabimaru atacaba con todo, pero el arcángel de fuego sólo se quedaba quieto y usaba su elemento como escudo protector y si las cosas parecían estar bien para el pelirrojo, su adversario le demostraba lo contrario cuando Spinel se interpone para protegerlo.

El arcángel llevaba la ventaja.

-Si que las serpientes son resistentes al fuego… ¿o es un mono? – Shintarow ladeo la cabeza pensando en que clase de animal era la Zanpakutoh de Renji.

-No tengo tiempo para estas cosas infantiles. – Se quejo el pelirrojo haciendo presión en la mano donde sostenía la empuñadura.

-No, hablo en serio… ¿Zabimaru es un mono o una serpiente? En verdad que me es confuso. – Frotándose la barbilla.

Renji corre hacía él y salta por los cielos, lanzando a su Zabimaru cuando estaban muy cerca, seguro de que no tendría tiempo para esquivar o defenderse por la corta distancia. Pero no se espero que su Zanpakutoh quede congelada al mismo tiempo que le brillaron los ojos al arcángel por unos segundo y sobre el arma cae Spinel de pie, corriendo hacía el pelirrojo mostrando los colmillos en señal de que iba a atacarlo en serio.

Y ocurre una explosión.

El Shinigami sufrió un severo ataque, por eso, con el humo ya fuera, se podía ver que estaba con muchas heridas superficiales, cubierto de polvo y algunas heridas poco profundas como la quemadura en su frente.

-Luces muy mal, podemos terminar con esto y prometo llevarte con un doctor.

-¿Amable con tu enemigo? – Le preguntó con una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios.

-Yo no te considero un enemigo, eres un amigo de Orihime-sama y tú no quieres abandonarla. Eso es la amistad, ¿No?

-Ninguno de nosotros vamos a abandonarla, ni dejarla sola con esto que la hace sufrir.

Shintarow se lo quedo viendo, contemplando esa determinación que le llamaba la curiosidad y hacía despertar sus recuerdos enterrados.

_El pequeño estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol completamente sólo, ignoraba las risas de los otros niños y sólo se aferraba del peluche de oveja que sostenía como si también huiría de él. Siempre estará solo porque todos le temían y nadie quería jugar con monstruos que causan pequeños o grandes incendios._

_Su única compañía era ese peluche que lo acompañaba por todos lados y ese árbol que lo hacía sentir tan acogedor como el techo de su hogar._

_¿Por qué tenía que ir a la escuela? Todos son crueles, preferiría estar en casa con su madre y sentir su calor cuando ella lo abraza, borrándole todas las penas._

_-Pobre ser especial, estas muy solo._

-Me llama la atención otros asuntos más importantes. – El inesperado comentario del pelirrojo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo cuales? – Parecía interesado y mucho más con esa mirada serena que mostraba el teniente.

-El hecho que te mueves de tu sitio SÓLO cuando Spinel esta en problemas.

Shintarow arqueo las cejas totalmente interesado por sus palabras.

-¿Qué les ocurre a ustedes con sus guardianes?

-Vaya, eres muy observador, algo que no se nota con esa cara. – Elogió volviendo a sonreír. – Somos como una persona dividida en dos. Tenemos una conexión muy profunda y prefiero ser yo el lastimado. – Explico encogiéndose de hombros al final para restarle importancia.

-No. De seguro no quieres que acabe con su vida… ¿Por qué?

Y la sonrisa de Shintarow desapareció de golpe.

Eso sonó a que querían que acabar a Spinel, su única compañía en sus años de pequeño, quien lo animo y protegió de los que lo molestaba con pequeñas travesuras que le causaba una carcajada como extra. No iban a quitarle a su único amigo, no iba a estar solo de nuevo.

-Perdóneme Orihime-sama. – Susurro con la imagen de la mencionada durmiendo pacíficamente en la cama y sin saber que ella estaba soñando con Keishi. – Pero parece que voy a tener que lastimar severamente a su amigo.

Y el fuego nace por todas partes de la habitación.

Abarai miraba por todos lados confundido y nervioso por estar cerca del fuego, incluso sus ropas se habían quemado un poco y no paraba de quejarse cada vez que su piel tenía contacto con las llamas. Su rival era inmune al fuego, a pesar que lo rozaba, él no gritaba y no se quemaba, estaba fuera de peligro y tranquilo, eso se veía a simple vista.

Al levantar la vista, se ve claramente que en vez de estar tranquilo, estaba serio y muy enojado con el pelirrojo.

-No voy a permitir que mates a Spinel. – Le juro al momento que el mencionado ya estaba de pie al lado suyo. – Por los poderes de los espíritus del fuego, escuchen mis ruegos y lancen sus flamas de justicia y castigo para volver a ser uno.

El fuego los cubre con el tamaño de una pelota gigante, con cada segundos, las flamas iban aumentando el calor y el volumen, incluso las velas estaban completamente derretidas. Luego ocurre lo que parece una explosión que obliga a Renji a liberar su Bankai y así protegerse de salir herido. El fuego estaba de nuevo en calma y Zabimaru se aparta para que su amo pueda ver mejor lo que había pasado abre sus ojos y su boca con lo que ve.

Ambos se habían fusionado.

Su cabello ahora estaba hecho de fuego y ardiente como un incendio. Sus ojos brillaban de color amarillo como toda una bestia. Sus brazos y piernas se habían vuelto más musculosas como si se tratase de un hombre lobo, incluso tenía pelaje naranja en las palmas de sus manos. Sus uñas fueron reemplazadas por garras y filosos colmillos adornaban el interior de su boca.

El arcángel sonríe complacido por la reacción que había causado en Renji.

-Siento que me metí en una de esas películas de terror que ven los humanos. – Confeso el pelirrojo tragando saliva.

-Créeme. – Le habló con una sonrisa de superioridad. – Lo que te ocurrirá a partir de ahora es mucho peor.

* * *

Una biblioteca.

Esa es la impresión que tenían al ver el cuarto en el cual los muchachos habían llegado. Era una habitación gigantesca en lo referente a lo alto y las paredes eran completamente cubiertas de estantes que estaban llenas de libros, habían unas mesas con cuatro sillas y un escritorio grande con muchos cajones que de seguro te decía donde buscar los libros que necesitabas. El suelo era puro cristal y al contemplarlo mejor notaron que al otro lado había flores blancas en el suelo y que cubrían a una bella mujer que dormía plácidamente sobre un gran cojín amarillo claro, su cabello color café oscuro y liso le llegaba hasta la cintura y su piel era blanca. Vestía un sencillo vestido verde limón y sus pies estaban descalzos.

-¿Quién será esa mujer? – Susurro Yoruichi notablemente curiosa, después de todo, tenía sentidos felinos y ya conocen el refrán: La curiosidad mato al gato.

-¿Será uno de los arcángeles? – Peguntó Ichigo con un extraño sentimiento de soledad y calidez, ver a esa mujer adulta dormir tan pacíficamente le hacía pensar en su propia madre, Kurosaki Masaki.

-Si lo fuese, ya se habría despertado a recibirnos. – Dijo Ishida subiéndose los lentes y recorriendo el lugar con sus ojos, debía admitir que le gustaba ese lugar lleno de conocimiento, el dueño tenía buen gusto.

-Bienvenidos sean a mis dominios.

Alzan la vista hacía el cielo y ven a una mujer de cabellera café y con flores de adorno, su piel era blanca y sus ojos eran de color verde claro: Era Lian. Estaba sentada en su trono que parecía estar hecho de roca y con unas flores como adorno, unidas a través de enredaderas verdes. Llevaba un libro en sus manos y unas gafas protegían sus ojos por lo que de seguro estuvo leyendo.

-Debemos suponer que tú eres la dueña de este sector. – Dijo Sado con uno de sus ojos visibles posados en ella.

Lian no hablo al principio, espero a que su trono tocase el suelo, y una vez hecho, se pone de pie al mismo tiempo que su asiento desaparecía desvaneciéndose lentamente.

-Así es. – Y toma uno de los extremos de su falda para inclinarse, se veía que era una mujer de refinados modales por lo que de seguro reencarnó bajo una familia de elevado nivel económico. Y en ese momento, su guardián aparece mágicamente a su lado. – Mi nombre es Deng Lian y ella es mi guardiana del elemento Tierra: Ali.

Ali era nada menos que un Koala hembra de dos metros de alto, el color de su pelaje era verde claro con un sol dibujado en su pecho en líneas blancas y el color de sus ojos era negro. Una de sus manos sostenía una rama delgada llena de hojas y estaba sentado para esperar las decisiones de su ama.

-¿Eres la hija de Deng Cong? – Preguntó Ishida uniendo la información que había reunido con aquel apellido y sus refinados modales.

-Veo que conoces a mi padre. – Le respondió quitándose los lentes y estos desaparecen también. – Bueno, no estamos aquí para hablar de los recuerdos de la infancia. – Y sus ojos se volvieron serios como los de un luchador. – Estoy en contra de todo esto y no quiero manchar este lugar con la sangre de todos ustedes, así que hagamos esto: Dejare que todos se vayan sin que ponga resistencia, pero con la condición de que uno se quede a pelear contra mí.

Todos se ven con atención preguntándose que plan oscuro había tras esa generosidad, ya que ningún enemigo haría algo como eso. Aún así, no tenían nada que perder.

-Yo me quedare. – Dijo el Quincy subiéndose nuevamente los lentes ante la mirada de sus compañeros.

-¿Seguro Ishida? – Como sospechaban de que podría ser una trampa, no estaban seguros de dejarlo solo.

-Estaré bien Sado-kun, esta generosidad no es todos los días. – Dijo con sarcasmo en sus palabras y en su sonrisa.

-Eso es verdad. – La morena cruza su mirada con el arcángel de la tierra, quien no estaba para nada alterada o preocupada. – Extraño que una enemiga se muestre tan amable ante sus rivales.

-Prefiero ir acabando a la gente uno a uno que a la vez. Así que ustedes pueden irse y enfrentarse a lo que encontrarán más adelante mientras peleo con este Quincy. – Se confesó, mostrando que era una mujer leal en el arte del uno a uno y que no odiaba a los invasores. Sus ojos encontraron los marrones de Ichigo y este se sintió nervioso, siempre se sentía así ante esas miradas de las mujeres porque nunca sabía lo que estaban pensando. – Kurosaki-san, espero que en verdad despiertes las neuronas y sepas hacer lo correcto con Orihime-sama.

-Me estoy cansando de esto. – A pesar de sentirse inseguro, no se dejo intimidar por lo que reflejaba su mirada sería y cabreada de siempre. – Inoue es mi amiga y no voy a dejarla hacer algo que no quiere.

-No es eso a lo que me refería. – Murmuro lanzando un suspiro y llamando su atención. – En verdad que hay hombres lentos, pero tú ganas el premio.

Y Yoruichi se lanzó a reír a oír ese "cumplido", estaba claro que era la única que había entendido, después de todo, el resto de sus compañeros eran "hombres lentos."

-Nos veremos después Ishida, así que asegúrate de permanecer vivo.

-Recuerda con quien estás hablando Kurosaki. Mejor asegúrate de que tu trasero este a salvo. – Le reprendió ignorando su mirada de pocos amigos.

Y dejan a Lian y a Ishida solos.

Ninguno de los dos movía un musculo, sólo se miraban a los ojos esperando a que su contrincante hiciera un movimiento. El koala los miraba confundido, por eso no paraba de ladear su cabeza, primero a la derecha, luego a la izquierda y así sucesivamente hasta que se aburre y se traga su rama.

-Esa mujer que duerme allá abajo. – Ishida rompe el silencio con sus palabras y señala el cristal con su mano derecha. – Es Deng Fang, la esposa de tu padre que se encuentra desaparecida ya 6 años, ¿No es así?

-Así es, ella es mi madre. – Respondió sin dudar y sus labios dibujan una sonrisa sarcástica. – Pareces ser el tipo de persona inteligente que le gusta tener la razón.

-No no me gusta tener la razón… porque siempre la tengo. – Devolviéndole el ataque y la sonrisa.

Lian soltó una pequeña risa, ocultando su boca con su mano derecha y mostrando más de sus modales.

-Y aparte, vanidoso… me gusta. – Confiesa sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Por qué tienes a tu madre allí abajo? Por años la gente la ha estado buscando.

-Mi madre está declarada como desaparecida porque mi padre no fue capaz de decir la verdad. – Murmuro con la vista en el cristal para observar el tranquilo rostro de su madre. – Yo la mate.

El Quincy no pudo evitar la sorpresa. Lian caminaba sin dejar de ver a su madre y se arrodilla al mismo nivel que ella, como si estuviera a su lado y acariciaba el cristal como si tocase la frente de Fang con una sonrisa cansada que denotaba lo culpable que se sentía.

-Mi padre era un hombre inteligente, tal como dicta su nombre y por eso se ha llenado de tanto éxito desde los 12 años. Pero a pesar de su lado racional, él tenía una especie de sexto sentido y cuando yo naci, él intuyo que yo estaba destinada a algo especial, a algo que no tenía que ver con este mundo terrestre. Desde pequeña, pude hacer cosas con la tierra y la vegetación, pero hace 6 años… mis poderes despertaron por completo, perdí el control y mi madre estaba tan cerca que sufrió los ataques y murió.

De forma elegante vuelve a ponerse de pie y Ali soltó un sonido al momento que ponía una triste expresión en su rostro peludo. Se frota el brazo derecho y no pudo evitar sentirse furiosa y asqueada consigo misma.

-Mi madre esta muerta… y es por mi culpa, pero ella fue una víctima inocente y confió que Keishi-sama y Yagami-sama lo entiendan y me la traigan de vuelta. – Sus manos toman la forma de puños. – Es mi última oportunidad. – Susurro.

-Lo siento. – Ishida hablo con palabras sinceras y el arcángel lo observa con mucho cuidado. – Mis disculpas son de verdad, pero aún así, no voy a detenerme. Voy a derrotarte y seguir, nuestra amiga nos necesita y no podemos perder ningún segundo.

Lian lo contempla, le atraía esos ojos tan serios y sinceros, mezclados con orgullo, inteligencia y amistad. Nuevamente sonrió y alzo su mano izquierda, alertando al Koala.

-Sinceramente me atraen los hombres como tú.

Ambos volvieron a sonreír con sarcasmo.

Y la pelea dio inicio.

* * *

Bueno, como notaran en la escena de Shintarow al ver en su mente a hime dormida, esto estaba ocurriendo mientras orihime dormia, ahora voy a mostrar todo lo que ha estado ocurriendo mientras hime hablaba con keishi y cuando la vuelvan a ver es porque de nuevo esta la historia en "tiempo presente"


	9. El agua se evapora

Y aqui tienen, finalmente una continuacion de ritual

estuve como 4 dias de vaga a mitad del capi ya que me daba flojera o porque no se me da bien el dess de los combates XD

Igual, me esforce hoy ya que andaba con mucha inspi en la u (tengo mas ganas de escribir alla que en mi casa, llego y me da paja XDDD)

gracias a todos por su paciencia

Bleach es de Tite Kubo.

**Capitulo 9: El agua se evapora.**

Se sentía acorralada.

Shui atacaba con sus garras a Rukia, quien se defendía con su Zanpakutoh y cuando lograba esquivarla, su cola daba el segundo round y la golpeaba con éxito. Por la expresión en su rostro, sabía que estaba metida en un lio.

-No te ves tan segura como antes Rukia-obasan. – Se burla el arcángel mientras su cola giraba y giraba, mareando a su captora y de la nada, la lanza al agua.

-Estoy cansándome de que me llames obasan, renacuaja!

-¿Renacuaja? – Alza una ceja molesta. – ¡Soy más alta que tú!

Estira sus brazos y de estos sale una cantidad de agua que atrapa a Rukia desde el cuello hacía arriba con las intenciones de ahogarla y muy segura de que no usara sus trucos de hielo consigo misma. Al ver que estaba cerca de morir, hace desaparecer el agua y contempla con una sonrisa como cae al agua congelada.

_Antes de saber su destino, era una pequeña que se pasaba todos los días encerrada y sólo salía para ir a la escuela y su madre era la responsable en irla a dejar y buscar. Era la hija de un padre borracho y de una mujer que era golpeada y abusada por él, por lo que Shui creció bajo ese ambiente que le era natural, así que se esforzaba por no llorar cuando su padre la golpeaba sin razón aparente y le comentaba lo maldita y desgraciada que era y ella sólo lo aceptaba, no le reprochaba._

_Un día, su padre llego destrozando cosas, por lo que Shui no tardo en despertar sobresaltaba y buscar un escondite, pero al oír a su madre gritar, se fue a la cocina para ver como su padre le jalaba los cabellos sin misericordia y le gritaba miles de garabatos y lo estúpida que era. La lanza al suelo y va buscando algo entre los cajones: un cuchillo. Con el arma blanca en su mano le juraba que iba a matarla mientras intentaba apuñalarla, pero la mujer era escurridiza y le suplicaba con lágrimas vivas que le perdonase la vida y que haría las cosas correctamente._

_Por primera vez, en su corta vida, Shui decidió serle frente a su padre y lo único que se le ocurrió fue tirarle un cenicero que estaba a su alcance, le había dado en la mano, por lo que logró hacer que tirase el cuchillo y se gano que su padre la observase con odio. Todo el valor se le fue por los suelos al verlo acercarse a pasos largos hacía ella y asustada, corrió hacía la habitación más cercana que era el baño, iba a cerrar con seguro, pero su padre fue más rápido y la abrió de un portazo, tirándola al suelo y que se golpee duro en el lavamanos._

_-Maldita cria… ¡Voy a matarte!_

_-No… - Susurra encogiéndose en estado fetal con sus ojos clavados en el cenicero que había usado y que ahora sería el responsable de arrebatarle la vida. – ¡No me toques!_

_Las llaves del lavamanos y de la tina se rompieron de la nada y comenzaba a salir grandes cantidades de agua que mojaba por todos lados del cuarto, a la pequeña y al borracho, ninguno de los dos comprendía lo que ocurría, pero aun así, aquel hombre decidió culpar a su hija por aquello y del gasto de dinero por repararlo y la golpea en la cabeza con el cenicero. Por suerte, no había muerto y se atrevió a encararlo con una mirada casi asesina a pesar de que su propia sangre ensuciaba su pequeño rostro._

_-Ya me he cansado de que trates mal a mamá y a mí… ¡Muérete!_

_Su grito invadió toda la casa y el agua comienza a cobrar vida, pero eso no preocupaba a Shui, tenía la confianza de que el agua estaba de su parte, a diferencia de su progenitor que estaba retrocediendo asustado e incapaz de hablar. Poco a poco, la fuente vital de hidratación estaba comenzando a tomar la forma de un dragón, y sin compasión, se fue hacía él, cubriéndolo por completo y sin importarle que lo estaba ahogando._

_-La basura como tú debe morir padre._

_Y el dragón desaparece para dejar caer el cuerpo sin vida del hombre. El agua había vuelto a la calma y mágicamente, la herida de la niña había desaparecido y sus ojos se abrieron al verlo en el suelo sin poderlo creer… ¿En verdad estaba muerto? ¿Ella lo había matado? Aterrada, iba acercándose lentamente, notando que los ojos de su progenitor estaban completamente en blancos. Iba a tocarlo cuando una fuerza la empujo con fuerza para apartarla de él._

_Era su madre, quien abrazo el cadáver de su esposo llorando a mares._

_-Has matado a mi esposo…. – Susurra observando a su hija con profundo odio y como si fuera una extraña. – ¡Eres un monstruo!_

_Por mucho tiempo se había creído eso, se sentía mal de haber matado a su padre y se preguntaba el por qué su madre la odiaba por eso, si él las hacía sufrir a ambas. Como no era ningún secreto que el hombre de la casa era un borracho alcohólico, a la gente del barrio no les fue para nada difícil creer que murió tras un accidente al ser víctima de un intento desesperado de su hija por salvarse de morir ahogada y que se cayó a la tina la afeitadora eléctrica, de ahí el por qué él estaba empapado._

_Su madre dejó de enviarla a la escuela, la tomaba como un demonio que se había traído ella misma a la tierra, por eso se culpaba y pasaba horas arrodillada frente al altar de su esposo y pidiéndole disculpas por haberle dado a una hija maldita. Como no hacía nada, Shui se las apañaba sola para cocinar y limpiar, sin molestarla y dejándole un plato para comer, cosa que ni siquiera tocaba porque juraba que estaba envenenada y que el propósito del demonio era matarla. Así que estaba muy delgada, casi se le veía los huesos, su cabello estaba sucio, apestaba ya que se bañaba muy poco y tenía grandes ojeras moradas como prueba de desvelos._

_Cuando conoció a En, comenzó a tener por primera vez en su vida, desde que su mamá dejo de tratarla con amor, felicidad. Pero siempre lo mantuvo en secreto de su madre o volvería a gritarle que dejase de hacer hechizos de demonio o la mataría, que no le importaba estar muerta si con eso liberaba al mundo del Infierno. Y se divertía escuchando cosas del mundo o de las aventuras que él tuvo._

_Un día, tocaron a su puerta y como su madre le prohibía abrirla o sociabilizar, se quedo escondida detrás de un mueble para ver como su madre abría la puerta, dejando entrar a dos personas, a dos hombres para ser exacto. Uno de ellos era un rubio de ojos blancos puros como perlas que lucía de 23 años y vestía con unos jeans azules, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de saco sin mangas y desabrochada de color negro. El otro llamo la atención de la pequeña y su madre porque uno era rojo y el otro era azul y estaba vistiendo un clásico traje chino para varón._

_-¿Qué se les ofrece? – La voz seca de su madre la sacó de su ensoñación._

_-Buenas tardes señora. – A pesar del comportamiento hosco de la mujer, el chico de diferentes colores de ojos no perdió sus modales, le sonrió y se inclino en señal de respeto. – Mi nombre es Chu Dewei y mi acompañante es Sheng Xia. Venimos para llevarnos a su hija._

_La pequeña abre sus ojos sin creerlo, ¿Había hecho algo malo? O tal vez, ese joven llamado Dewei era el que le mencionaba aquel mágico dragón que se aparecía en su cuarto cada noche. Pero salió de sus pensamientos al oír el grito eufórico de su madre._

_-¿Llevarse a este demonio? ¡Jamás lo permitiré! – Sus ojos reflejaban enojo hacía los invitados y odio puro hacía su hija. – ¡Ella debe estar encerrada por el resto de su vida!_

_-Mamá. – Susurra tratando de que no hiciera alguna locura._

_-¡Silencio, maldita asesina! – Intimidada, Shui se encoge y asiente con la cabeza._

_-Si le tiene tanto miedo a su propia hija, déjela ir en vez de mantenerla encerrada. – Fue la respuesta de Xia con una mirada fría que helo a la progenitora, aún cuando ella no lo demostraba, sólo reflejaba ira. – Ella no tiene la culpa de haberse defendido de un borracho que también la golpeaba a usted._

_-¡Silencio! – Tapándose los oídos. – Mi esposo era un buen hombre… ¡Y ella lo mato!_

_En estado de cólera, busca lo más cercano para usarlo de arma: una lámpara. Lo toma con tanta fuerza que de seguro el cable se rompe por ser separado del enchufe con brusquedad. Vuelve a gritar molesta y sin dudarlo, se dispone en atacar a Dewei con el grito de Shui como música de fondo, pidiéndole al chico que se aparte pero él no le hizo caso y seguía tranquilo a pesar de la futura golpiza… que no llego._

_Shui estaba asombrada de que hubiese alguien capaz de detener una golpiza de su madre, pero así fue, Xia había impedido que lastimase a su señor colocándose delante de él y tomando la muñeca de la mujer, con la lámpara a unos milímetros de rozar su piel. A continuación, aquel rubio toco la frente de la atacante con su mano libre y ven como ella cae al suelo dormida._

_La pequeña miraba asombrada el cuerpo agotado de su madre inconsciente y en los brazos del rubio, quien se pone de rodillas para depositar el cuerpo con cuidado. Se acerca con pasos inseguros, no por esos extraños, más bien a que su madre despierte de golpe y le pegue por haberse atrevido a tocarla._

_-Es curioso lo que una persona puede hacer en la mente de otro. – El comentario de Dewei llama su atención. – Tú padre ya te había visto antes jugar con el agua y desde ese momento te tuvo miedo, por eso te golpeaba, para bajar tu autoestima… es interesante también como manipulo a tu madre._

_-¿Qué quieren hacer conmigo?_

_-Shui. – Xia se pone frente a ella y se pone de rodillas para estar a su nivel. – Tú y yo somos hermanos._

_-¿Hermanos? – Asombrada, ¿Tenía un hermano mayor muy apuesto? Pues no tenía rasgo de sus padres._

_-Tú y yo nacimos diferentes. Tal como tú controlas el agua, yo controlo el aire y nuestro trabajo es mantener a la Tierra con vida… y proteger a Dewei-sama._

_-¿La Tierra? – Susurra sin comprender._

_-Si vienes con nosotros, todas tus preguntas serán respondidas. – Le prometió Dewei con una sonrisa amable y le ofrece una mano._

_A Shui le parecía muy familiar aquel sujeto, estaba segura que Dewei era el tipo que veía en sus sueños, prometiéndole libertad y una mejor vida, se sentía muy segura y feliz, e incluso ya estaba jurando que le gustaría estar con él y dar su vida por su seguridad. Dirige su vista hacía su madre, notando las ojeras y lo mal alimentaba que estaba, se notaba por su extrema delgadez al punto de verse sus costillas o sus huesos de los brazos._

_Estaba así por ella._

_-Quisiera que mi madre me olvidase y también a mi padre para que sea feliz._

_-¿Eso es lo qué deseas? – Le pregunta Dewei notablemente preocupado._

_-Lo único que deseo es que mi madre sea libre de mí y de las agresiones psicológicas y físicas que dejo mi padre como recuerdo. – Cierra sus ojos en búsqueda de fuerza interna. – Y se que conmigo sólo tendrá sufrimiento._

_-Si ese es tú deseo, te lo cumpliré._

_Ve cómo aquel sujeto que parecía ser el amo, se pone al lado del cuerpo de su madre. Dewei apoya sus manos en la frente y pronuncia unas palabras ilegibles que ocasiona que sus manos brillen de color morado pálido, rodeando la frente y después toda la cabeza de la mujer caída. Shui no evitó tener su boca ligeramente abierta del asombro._

_-Ya está, tú jamás exististe y cree que su esposo se fue con otra. Le di un recuerdo de que decidió irse de vivir a otro país para no recordar más cosas deprimentes._

_-Admirable Dewei-sama. – Elogió Xia con una sonrisa. – Se ve que pone atención a las clases._

_-Gracias señor. – Agradece la pequeña con una inclinación. – Iré con ustedes._

_-Has tomado la decisión correcta. – Le aseguró el rubio inclinándose. – Con nosotros, ya no estarás más sola._

_Shui sonrió ante aquella idea, un lugar donde no sería perjudicada por ser diferente, sería tratada como una más y de seguro podrá hacer muchos amigos. Con sólo pensarlo, se emocionaba, pero en eso, recuerda a su madre y la vuelve a ver. Sin miedo, le acaricia los cabellos y se lanzó a derramar lágrimas sabiendo que no la vería más._

_-Este es el adiós mamá, espero que sin mí, ahora puedas ser feliz. – Ruega con la voz cortada y se atreve a besarle la frente. – Prometo que no importa dónde estés, yo estaré dispuesta a protegerte._

-¡No voy a perder ante ti! – Jura Shui logrando darle un golpe directo en el abdomen y le enterró sus garras, por eso ahora su mano estaba manchada de sangre. – Yo seguiré viviendo y protegiendo mi destino.

A pesar del dolor, Rukia se pone de pie y estira los dedos índice y del medio de ambas manos con una expresión seria en su mirada y Shui se prepara.

-¡Desintégrate, perro negro de Rondanini! ¡Mírate a ti mismo con terror y después perfora tu propia garganta! – Recita sin perder la concentración y como si supiera de qué se tratará, Shui va dando saltos hacía atrás para mantener la distancia. – Bakudou 9: Hourin.

Un haz de luz naranja con líneas amarillas salieron de ambas manos y fueron con dirección hacía Shui, atrapándola sin problema del abdomen con sus brazos incluidos, por lo que parecía estar atrapada y sin una posibilidad de volver a la pelea. Rukia sonríe satisfecha de haber logrado la victoria sin tener que llegar al extremo con aquella niña y sin más, camina para irse y salvar a Orihime.

-¿Por quién me estas tomando? – Rukia gira su cuerpo y se asombra al ver como Shui había hecho pedazos el encantamiento con sólo la fuerza física. – Si crees que puedes derrotarme con un Bakudou tan mediocre… ¡Estás equivocada!

En un segundo flota un par de centímetros y al otro, ya volaba con una velocidad sobrehumana hacía la Shinigami, quien apenas reacciona dando un salto para quedar de pie en pleno aire, pero el arcángel frenó de golpe y sin ningún tipo de dificultad cambia de dirección para ir hacía Rukia y poder derrotarla.

-¡Bakudou 81: Dankuu! – Y una barrera rectangular aparece entre ambas con el objetivo de proteger a la Shinigami.

Se podía oír el sonido molesto de las garras deslizándose por la barrera como una tiza en un pizarrón, afectaba mucho los oídos de Rukia, pero parecía que Shui estaba inmune, cosa curiosa si se había fusionado con un animal que se supone tiene los sentidos más desarrollados.

-¡Este hechizo tonto no va a detenerme! – Le aseguró Shui.

Y la barrera se rompe para el asombro de Rukia ya que aquel Bakudou puede detener Hadou hasta el número ochenta y cinco. No tuvo tiempo de defenderse, así que recibe otro ataque físico de Shui en el pecho, una herida profunda que le quito el aliento a la víctima. Aparta su mano de la pelinegra y con su mano libre, invoca una esfera de agua que ataca a Rukia, drenándole una cierta cantidad de agua (para dejarla deshidratada) y de una patada, la tira al suelo de cristal, el hielo que invocó la Shinigami y poco a poco comenzaba a derretirse, como si muriera junto a su creadora.

-Finalmente. – Shui sonríe ante su vitoria y va descendiendo hasta tocar el agua con sus pies y mira a Rukia mientras su unión con En acaba y el dragón desaparece. – Si que me ha dado golpes duros. – Mueve sus brazos en forma circular. – Como sea, voy a curarme. – Caminando hacia la salida con intenciones de dejar a su rival morir en la soledad.

De golpe siente una brisa congelante, como si estuviera en la Antártica o en el Polo. Se voltea y se asombra al ver como el agua volvía a congelarse lentamente y como una agonizante Rukia se iba poniendo de pie con ayuda de Sode no Shiraiyuki, ignorando el dolor en su cuerpo y su respiración jadeante. Se veía agotada y muy débil por falta de agua en su cuerpo.

-Q-Q-… ¿Qué significa esto? – Exclama casi en histeria y señalándola. – ¿Por qué te sigues levantando? Ya estás derrotada, estás débil e incapaz de pelear. Sólo te espera la muerte o ser salvada de milagro.

-No pienso rendirme. – Fue su respuesta.

-¿No vas a aceptar la derrota? – Asombrada. – ¿Aún cuando tu cuerpo no puedes más?

-No. – Negando con la cabeza y la imagen de su amiga Orihime aparece en su mente. – Inoue no se rindió cuando fue a la Sociedad de Almas a salvarme, ni en Hueco Mundo al ser una prisionera. Por muchos juegos psicológicos que hicieron con ella, no dejo de confiar en sí misma y en nosotros para que estemos todos juntos un día más. – Con cada palabra, su reiatsu iba en aumento, sorprendiendo más al arcángel. – ¡Por eso, yo no me daré por vencida!

Tal declaración la dejó más atónica aún y en sus pensamientos, Shui recuerda lo deprimida que estaba Orihime cuando puso un pie en aquel lugar en compañía de Shintarow, se sentía desesperada, confundida y muy sola… como ella en el pasado.

-Orihime-sama. – Susurró.

Rukia preparo a Sode no Shiraiyuki y va con todo hacía Shui, quien no reacciono al principio por andar pensando aún en Orihime y al darse cuenta, invocó a En, pero fue demasiado tarde. Aún cuando logró llamarlo a tiempo y lo uso para protegerse, no fue suficiente por falta de segundos y recibió la blanca espada atravesando su abdomen. Con los ojos abiertos y su boca tratando de soltar algo, Shui fue cayendo hacía atrás lentamente una vez Rukia saco su Zanpakutoh de ella y al tocar el suelo, no sólo fue manchando el hielo con su sangre, sino que Rukia también cayó ya que En le había enterrado los colmillos desde las caderas hacía el pecho.

Dos guerreras batallaban ahora entre la vida y la muerte.

En, gimiendo de tristeza, movía la cabeza de su ama sutilmente con su nariz en un intento de despertarla, pero al no recibir respuesta, suelta una especie de aullido que se escucha en todo el templo de agua y sus alrededores. El dragón se vio rodeado por luces doradas y fue desapareciendo en polvos azulados sin dejar de ver a su ama que de la nada, fue abriendo sus ojos con esfuerzo para verlo una última vez.

-Gracias por protegerme hasta el final y por ser mi amigo. – Le agradece sonriendo mientras las lágrimas caían por sus ojos. – Estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido… tú serás siempre mi mejor amigo, En.

Una vez que el dragón desaparece, Shui tose varias veces, botando una gran cantidad de sangre. Haciendo un esfuerzo en no dormirse para siempre, gira su cuerpo para quedar boca abajo y se va arrastrando hacía donde estaba Rukia con mucho esfuerzo y soltando unos quejidos. Apoya su mano derecha sobre el abdomen de la Shinigami y sonríe con dificultad mientras veía como de su mano salía un aura azul que iba cubriendo todo el cuerpo de Rukia, y a pesar del dolor y del agotamiento, ella siguió hasta que la pelinegra estaba curada por completo.

-Por favor, ganen o pierdan, sigan cuidando de Orihime-sama, ella es feliz cuando piensa en todos ustedes, los que vinieron a salvarla o los que no. – Vuelve a sonreír y su mano toma la forma de puños mientras las lágrimas seguían brotando. – Y por favor, está claro que este parece ser mi fin… Rukia-san, hazme el favor de cuidar a mi madre por mí. – Le suplico en un susurro y con sus ojos cada vez más pesados que le era difícil estar despierta. – Perdónenme Orihime-sama, Keishi-sama, Dewei-sama, Yagami-sama. Lo siento tanto En… hasta la otra vida.

Y su cuerpo queda inmóvil, se había dormido mientras su mano estaba estirada por falta de pulso y aún sobre el pecho de Rukia.

* * *

Shintarow lanzó lejos a Renji e iba a continuar con los ataques cuando sus movimientos se congelaron al sentir desvanecer el reiatsu de Shui.

-¡Shui! – Exclamó preocupado con la imagen de la mencionada derrotada en el suelo y peleando con la muerte. – Debo dejar de perder mi tiempo con este Shinigami e ir a salvarla.

* * *

Dewei despierta de golpe y se va incorporando de la cama para ver la pared hasta que decide ponerse de pie finalmente y mira por la ventana.

-Shui… no puedes morir.

* * *

Xia estaba escondido en la oscuridad de su templo, esperando pacientemente la llegada de los intrusos… o más bien, de la llegada de Ichigo porque tenía el presentimiento de que sólo él llegaría a sus dominios. Abre sus ojos al sentir la muerte de Shui y recuerda el día en que fue a recogerla junto a Dewei.

-Shui. – Se pone de pie y mira la oscuridad sin un punto fijo.

* * *

Sus parpados le pesaban, pero igual se despierta para sentir algo frío debajo de su cuerpo y al recordar lo que le había pasado, se incorpora de golpe para ver el cuerpo de Shui al lado de ella y con su mano ahora sobre sus piernas. Podía sentir el reiatsu de la pequeña rodeando su propio cuerpo e intuyo que sus heridas habían desaparecido a causa de ella y se siente furiosa con por haberse sacrificado tanto.

Como si hubiera un CD que se reproduce con alarma, oye en su mente las palabras de Shui mientras la curaba y asiente con la cabeza mientras se quitaba el kimono de su traje de Shinigami, quedando con la parte blanca y lo usa para cubrir el cuerpo de su digna rival para protegerla del frío.

-En verdad que eres una niña estúpida por dar tu vida por la mía. – Le regaña como si fuese su madre y no evita el acariciarle suavemente la frente, tenía el presentimiento de que ella nunca conoció el amor materno porque ella misma tampoco lo conoció. – Gracias Shui por confiar en nosotros… vamos a liberar a Orihime, te lo prometo. – Comprendiendo finalmente que Shui nunca quiso que Orihime y Dewei pasaran por eso.

Por muy que sea para salvar a la Tierra, como arcángel, no pudo evitar ver a su ama llorar o a su amo sentirse atrapado entre la vida y la muerte, y como humana, le parecía una injusticia inhumana. Al ver la valentía de Rukia, sabía que ella, Ichigo y los demás ayudarían a sus amos, por lo que no estaba arrepentida de dar su vida por ello.

-Te prometo que no será en vano que hayas dado lo último de ti para que sobreviva. – Regalándole una sonrisa. – Los salvaremos… y volveré por ti.

De pie, se inclina en señal de respeto hacía la niña arcángel y se va corriendo tratando de no ser vencida ante el impulso de volver por Shui o su sacrificio sería en vano.

El cadáver de Shui seguía sobre el hielo, protegido con la ropa de Rukia y con una sonrisa pacífica en los labios.

De la nada, un destello blanco aparece cerca de ella y se oye los pasos de una persona que caminaba hacía la pequeña con un semblante serio y tranquilo.


	10. Es fuego es inmortal

Como prometi en sirenas, aqui tienen la continuacion de Ritual

Agradezco por su paciencia y por los reviews, me animan a recordar "no olvides el fic" XDDDDDD

Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo.**  
**

**Capitulo 10: El fuego es inmortal.**

Renji estaba en problemas.

La parte superior de su vestuario estaba completamente carbonizado, por lo que se podía ver su torso tatuado con una capa de sudor, raspones, varias heridas y quemaduras. Su Bankai estaba desparramado en varias zonas y a pesar de las contables veces que esta volvía a pelear, Shintarow y Spinel fusionados los derrotaban sin problemas.

Definitivamente era peor que una película de terror en donde un demente mataba a todos sólo por el placer, como esa de Hannibal que vio la otra vez.

El arcángel del fuego lo miraba con una seriedad que daba miedo, Renji levanta su mano derecha y tras un grito, Zabimaru se vuelve a levantar entre los escombros, armándose como rompecabezas y listo para atacar, pero sólo basto una bola de fuego gigante para que el Bankai vuelva a estado Shikai, destrozado en miles de pedazos y Renji terminó en el suelo con más heridas, su cabello estaba suelto y manchando el suelo con su propia sangre.

Pasos. Los pasos de Shintarow rompían el silencio de la habitación, se estaba acercando a su contrincante.

_Un accidente de tránsito acabó con la vida de su padre._

_El pequeño sobreviviente, había salido entre las llamas sin ninguna quemadura, aunque estaba herido por las golpizas, sus ropas estaban rasgadas y sangre se corría por su pequeño cuerpo, miraba en todos lados en búsqueda de su padre, pero sólo veía desconocidos que lo rodeaban y le preguntaban si estaba bien, otros gritaban en que había que llamar a la policía y otros trataban de buscar a la otra persona que iba con él, pero había sido tarde._

_En el hospital, estaba siendo tratado y no había hablado en ningún momento, ni siquiera a su madre y los profesionales creyeron que era un trauma a causa del accidente por lo que estuvo bajo terapia. Su madre había sido muy protectora con él a causa de su preocupación por lo que siempre iba a dejarlo y a buscarlo a su escuela solamente ya que Shintarow no se tomaba la molestia de convivir con sus pares, por lo que sólo salía si su madre le pedía compañía. Aparte de ropa, su madre le compraba libros, que era lo único que le pedía, su hijo pasaba horas y horas leyendo, sin tomar conciencia de su cuerpo, podía pasar la lectura por 24 horas sin comer o dormir._

_En la escuela andaba sólo porque los alumnos le temían, algo en su presencia les decía que era una especie de demonio, incluso han ocurrido varios accidentes de incendios (pequeños) alrededor de él y la gente ya sospechaba que era un pirómano, pero cómo nunca le encontraban fósforos o encendedores, no tenían pruebas para echarlo, y era un alumno con buenas notas, había llevado a la escuela en varias victorias, por lo que sería tonto deshacerse de aquel pequeño Einstein._

_-Ya llegamos. – Avisa su madre al detener su auto rojo frente a la escuela y ve a su hijo con una sonrisa. – Ten un buen día Shintarow._

_-Sí. – Inexpresivo, se quita el cinturón de seguridad y ve a su madre, quien le acaricia los cabellos maternalmente y le besa en la frente. – Te veo en la tarde y ten cuidado, han ocurrido muchos accidentes._

_-Parece que tú eres el padre aquí. – Le regañó con un tono de broma mientras lo veía bajarse._

_-Hablo en serio madre. – Le advirtió y cierra la puerta._

_Ve como su madre se pierde en el camino, se queda mirando la nada como si algo invisible le dirá en cualquier momento que ella estará segura hasta volver a su lado. Ignorando las expresiones de miedo por parte de los niños y jóvenes, caminaba hacía los casilleros de zapatos para poder cambiarse, estaba por irse a su salón cuando una fuerza bruta lo toma del hombro y lo golpea con fuerza hacía los casilleros._

_Shintarow no se inmuto, ni siquiera reflejó dolor, alzo su cabeza curioso y ve a un grupo de brabucones asustados y que sólo estaban ahí porque su líder tuvo la osadía de acercarse e intimar al extraño a ver si ganaba meritos por su victoria._

_-No recuerdo haberte hecho algo… ¿Puedes dejarme en paz? – Le pide sin parecer perturbado, estaba serio y tranquilo._

_-¡No te hagas el superior! – Le ordena volviendo a golpearlo en los casilleros, los niños que estaban a su alrededor escapaban asustados de que Shintarow les hiciera daño a todos. – No eres más que un niño maldito que causó la muerte de su padre._

_Por unos momentos, Shintarow movió sus cejas en señal de perturbación, pero seguía sin estar alterado._

_-¿Tienes pruebas? – Zafándose. – No me gusta los idiotas que actúan sin pensar._

_Los compinches gritaron de miedo al ver cómo su líder golpea a su rival en el rostro con sus puños, sangre salió de la nariz del pequeño, pero a pesar de todo, él seguía incapaz de enojarse o de contraatacar, a él no le importaba lo que le hacían, era mejor eso que causar un…_

_-¡Vete de esta escuela y refúgiate en las faldas de tu pobre y zorra madre!_

_El pequeño Shintarow abre sus ojos mientras el recuerdo de su madre llorando aparece en sus pensamientos, él podía permitir de todo, lo podían insultar, patear, golpear y ensuciar sus pertenecías, pero nadie… ¡Nadie se metía con su madre!_

_-Eso no… - Los casilleros comenzaban a derretirse, asustando a los espectadores. – No te lo perdonare._

_Y se crea una flama de fuego detrás de él, quemando todos los casilleros, los brabucones retrocedían asustados, con sus ojos clavados en el fuego que poco a poco tomaba la forma de un animal, de un lobo con una especie de cuerno, vieron a Shintarow y gritan al verlo con sus ojos brillando que parecía que en cualquier momento, saldría fuego de ahí también. Salieron corriendo y el fuego desaparece, los casilleros había vuelto a la normalidad y el niño ve aquel lobo parándose frente a él._

_-Eres el que vi ese día… ¿Tú ocasionaste el accidente?_

_-No… yo trate de salvarte después del accidente con mis flamas._

_-¿Por qué no salvaste a mi padre también?_

_-Porque fue su deseo morir para que tú vivas… Shintarow-sama, no desperdicie el sacrificio de su padre, no desprecie su vida. – Y desaparece._

_Dos años después, un incendió acabo con su casa, con sus pertenecías… y con su madre._

_Su madre le había pedido que fuera a la tienda por víveres, pero jamás pensó que al regresar, su casa estuviera ardiendo en llamas mientras los bomberos trataban de apagarla. Incrédulo, las bolsas se le caen al suelo y no duda en correr, pasando el mar de gente y la advertencia de la policía de que era peligroso entrar, él sólo quería salvar a su madre._

_Entró a la casa, esquivando el fuego y los pedazos que caían, continuaba adentrándose cada vez más, se mira el cuerpo y le pareció extraño el no estar sudando a causa del calor, ni siquiera rastro de temperatura alta en la frente. Siguió buscándola, no estaría tranquilo hasta verla._

_-¡Mamá! – Viendo por todos lados, pero sólo encontraba fuegos y pedazos quemados que formaron parte de una pared o de un mueble._

_Un crujido llama su atención, alza su cabeza y descubre que un gran pedazo de techo iba a caer sobre él, como toda persona asustada, reacciono gritando y cubriéndose el rostro. Oye su nombre en un grito y su cuerpo es víctima de un empujón, se incorpora de inmediato, viendo a su madre debajo de aquella cosa que estaba por arrebatarle su vida, horrorizado de verla aplastada por algo que la estaba rostizando, corre hacía ella, se pone de rodillas y la toma de las manos alarmado._

_-Espera madre, voy a quitarte esto._

_-No. – Su madre se lo impide y le regala una sonrisa. – Tal parece que el sacrificio de tu padre no fue suficiente… ahora es mi turno sacrificarme por ti._

_-Mamá…_

_-Shintarow, no escuches lo que dice la gente de ti… eres un niño especial y único. – Le acaricia suavemente una de sus mejillas. – Mamá y Papá están contentos de tenerte como nuestro hijo._

_-Por favor, mamá… no me abandones._

_-Nosotros siempre vamos a estar contigo… en tu corazón. – Su voz se iba apagando con cada palabra. – Haz que estemos orgullosos de ti._

_Y muere, dejando a un Shintarow con los ojos abiertos a causa del shock._

_-¡MAMÁ! – Grita con dolor hasta perder la voz._

_Su madre había muerto y todos los culpaban a él, ningún familiar se quiso quedar con el pequeño porque juraban que estaba maldito y sólo traía desgracias, así que Shintarow termino en un orfanato._

_Debajo de un árbol miraba a los otros niños jugar, siempre se estuvo preguntando lo emocionante que sería ser uno de ellos, alguien normal, pero… ellos lo catalogaban como algo no normal y no podía juntarse con ellos, sólo los lastimaría._

_-Chang Shintarow, presentarse en la oficina de adopción._

_Todos quedaron congelados, ¿Qué había un loco que se lo llevaría?_

_Confundido, pescó su libro y va a su destino ignorando las miradas llenas de miedo de los niños, jóvenes y hasta de los cuidadores. Cuando llegó, lo primero que vio fue un niño de más o menos su edad, sorprendiéndose al notar sus ojos de diferente color, uno rojo y el otro azul, vestía de lo más elegante, parecía un ingles con su traje de saco café oscuro y tomando tan delicadamente la taza de té. Detrás de él, había un preadolescente de 12 años y cabello rubio que lucía jeans negros y camisa azul claro, fuera del pantalón, con las mangas dobladas y con tres botones abiertos._

_-Hola Shintarow. – A pesar de ser el menor, el de diferentes ojos habló como si fuera el cabeza de familia. – Es un placer conocerte al fin._

_-¿Conocerme a mí? – Asombrado, estaba tan acostumbrado a ser el "demonio maldito" que le parecía increíble que alguien quisiera verlo._

_-Déjame presentarme, me llamó Chu Dewei. – Y con su mano derecha extendida, señala a su acompañante. – Él es Sheng Xia. Estamos aquí por ti._

_-¿Van a adoptarme? – Sin creérselo._

_-Así es. – Regalándole una sonrisa. – Tú no debes estar aquí, sino con nosotros._

_-Pero… ¡pero soy un demonio maldito! Yo sólo les traeré desgracias._

_-Tú no eres un demonio. – Le aseguró con la vista clavada en él y por unos momentos, reflejó frialdad. – Demonio son tus tíos que mataron a tus padres para quedarse con la empresa. El fuego y el profundo amor de tus padres sólo te han protegido._

_-¿Mis tíos? – Susurró sin creerlo._

_-Ellos cortaron los frenos del auto en qué ibas con tu padre, queriendo matarlos a ambos y así no tener obstáculos, pero no se esperaron que el deseo de tu padre de que vivieras y que tu guardián, te protegieran. – Toma de su té, el tal Xia estaba en silencio, esperaba su momento de hablar. – Es curioso lo que hace la avaricia._

_-Entonces… ¿Mis tíos mataron a mi padre por dinero?_

_-Así parece. Sólo quedabas tú de obstáculo, pero tu madre, tan perceptiva, te mantuvo siempre con ella, te iba a dejar y recoger a dónde fuera, y cuando ella salía, te pedía tu compañía por miedo a que te hicieran algo mientras no estaba._

_-El día en qué tu madre te pidió salir de la casa, ¿No te pareció extraño? Si ella nunca te dejaba salir solo. – Finalmente Xia habló, se acercó para inclinarse y tomarlo de los hombros. – Te saco para protegerte de tus tíos, ella les hizo creer que estaba contigo en la casa y le prendieron fuego después de encerrarla en tu cuarto._

_Shintarow recordó las palabras de su madre y ahora comprendió todo, ellos sabían las intenciones de sus tíos y quisieron protegerlo a toda costa, dando sus vidas a cambio… él no era el demonio que los mató, son ellos… los mismos que le gritaron en su cara que él era el único culpable… mentirosos… son unos mentirosos…_

_-Ellos… son mentirosos… - Una especie de descarga naranja rodeó su brazo derecho. – No se merecen el perdón. – Y el fuego comienza a nacer en un florero, quemando las flores y derritiendo la cerámica._

_-Sí, ellos no merecen el perdón. – Le apoyó Xia, pero le regaló una sonrisa y lo abrazó como dándole apoyo. – Pero tampoco merecen tu tiempo o la muerte… tú eres mejor que ellos._

_Shintarow abrió sus ojos sorprendido, no había recibido jamás amor ajeno, y el fuego se apagó, quedando la cerámica esparcida por la mesa y no quedaron ni las cenizas de lo que una vez fueron rosas._

_-Ya no estás sólo Shintarow, ahora tienes a Dewei-sama y a mí, soy tu hermano._

_-¿Mi hermano?_

_-Tu hermano arcángel._

_-Ven con nosotros. – Dewei le ofrece su mano. – Y todas tus dudas serán resueltas… pero lo más importante, ya no estarás solo._

Renji cae en picada al suelo, levantando rocas y polvos a su paso.

Despreocupado, Shintarow cae de pie sobre él a una velocidad descomunal, tal impacto logró que Renji escupiera saliva y sangre que salpicaron en el suelo.

-Creo que ya has dado suficiente de ti, Shinigami. – Le crecieron las garras de su mano derecha. – No te preocupes, por ser amigo de Orihime-sama, no te mataré. Sólo incapacitado para que no sigas molestando.

Anfitrión e Invasor se congelaron por unos segundos al sentir el reiatsu de Rukia y Shui desaparecer. Shintarow grita el nombre de la pequeña preocupado y bajando la guardia que Renji aprovechó para atacar con su Shikai, golpeándolo en el abdomen y mandándolo a volar.

-Esa tonta de Rukia, se ve que no puedo dejarla sola ni cinco minutos. – Se queja el pelirrojo mientras se va poniendo de pie, estaba preocupado y alarmado.

De golpe, Shintarow se pone de pie y ruje como un lobo, fuego sale del rugido y se va directamente hacía Renji, dándole con todo y cae derrotado de nuevo, pero no duro mucho ya que vuelve a ponerse de pie a pesar del dolor que siente todos sus músculos, incluso se sentía como un pavo en el horno.

-¿Aún te sigues poniendo de pie? Ya has perdido.

-Lo siento, pero no pienso perder, prometimos llegar hasta el final y si pierdo aquí, de seguro me van a estar fastidiando los demás cada vez que se acuerden. – Y sonríe a pesar del profundo dolor.

-¿Llegaran lejos por Orihime-sama? – Cierra sus ojos para reflexionar. – Eso en verdad es admirable, Orihime-sama tiene buenos amigos… pero en verdad ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer, debe casarse… debe casarse para no morir. – Clavando su mirada seria con la sorprendida de Renji, ¿Orihime morirá si no se casa?

-¡No digas tonterías! ¿Es un truco de ustedes? – Estalló apretando más la empuñadura de Zabimaru.

-Si quieres culpa a alguien… culpa a tu amigo, Kurosaki Ichigo, por romper el balance.

Ante tal declaración, el Shinigami calma su acelerado latido a causa de la rabia, se atrevió a sonreír, ocasionando que el arcángel se sorprenda.

-Eso no me sorprende mucho, Ichigo es un verdadero idiota que no para de causar problemas y todos tenemos que estar detrás para cuidarle el trasero…. – Prepara su Zanpakutoh. – ¡Porque somos Nakamas!

Tal declaración sorprendió a Shintarow, él era alguien que no conocía el fuerte valor de la amistad por haber sido tratado como un demonio, así que le es extraño y admirable tales palabras llenas de sinceridad, que todos estén sacrificando sus vidas por su reina.

-Y por eso vamos a seguir adelante sin importar qué: Para ayudar a Inoue, a Ichigo, a Rukia, a Sado, a Ishida… - Por cada nombre, su reiatsu iba aumentando a pesar del cansancio, sorprendiendo más a Shintarow. – ¡Porque nuestros corazones están unidos! – De un impulso, Renji sale disparado hacía su contrincante. – ¡Y si uno cae, los demás estaremos para ayudarlo a estar de pie!

Shintarow seguía reflejando asombro por su fuerza recuperada y tuvo un recuerdo.

_Veía a Orihime en silencio, ella caminaba a su lado en aquel bosque de China y con la cabeza gacha, se había quitado el pijama después de haber decidido irse con él, por lo que usaba una larga falda de color café oscuro y una chaqueta para protegerse del frío, tenía la cabeza gacha para no demostrar debilidad._

_-Orihime-sama. – Deteniendo sus pasos, por lo que ella hace lo mismo. – Le pido que me disculpe._

_Orihime finalmente se digno a verlo, reflejando sorpresa por lo que oía._

_-Yo… lamento habérmela llevado así de rápido, debí por lo menos esperar unos días… aunque no hay tiempo… quizás venir antes para prepararla. – Nervioso. – Enterarse de todo muy rápido, que tiene que venir a proteger el planeta y no volver a salir a la superficie nunca más…_

_Y se calló al verla sonreír._

_-No estoy asustada… y tampoco enojada. Así que no se preocupe, Shintarow-san._

_-¿Por qué? – Avergonzado de ser tratado con tanto respeto._

_-Porque mi corazón está con mis amigos._

_-¿Amigos…? – Sin comprender._

_-Hemos pasado por muchas cosas, juntos. – Vuelve a sonreír. – De seguro se van a preocupar mucho cuando sepan que no estaré más allá… Kurosaki-kun se va a enojar y Kuchiki-san probablemente me va a pegar. – Sin dejar de sonreír, incluso soltó una pequeña risa. – Pero también hemos aprendido que… si sometemos nuestros sentimientos hacía el otro, nuestros corazones se convertirán en uno._

_Lo siento mucho, Orihime-sama._

Y ocurrió una fuerte brisa.

Renji miraba sorprendido como Shintarow había detenido su ataque lleno de reiatsu fácilmente con una mano y con su otra mano, atacó el abdomen de Renji con todas sus fuerzas. El Shinigami cae de nuevo al suelo, pero esta vez… no se movía, estaba inconsciente y al borde de la muerte por la cantidad de sangre que salía de su cuerpo y manchaba el suelo. Después de verlo un largo rato, el arcángel lanzó un suspiro y vuelve a separarse de Spinel.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, Shintarow?

-Voy a buscar a Shui, pero primero…. – Sin dejar de ver a Renji.

-¿Qué ocurre con él? Ya va a morir.

-Y eso dejaría muy triste a Orihime-sama, ¿no? – Sonriendo.

-¿Shintarow?

-Tú sabes que yo no puedo comprender el concepto de amistad por como la gente y mi familia me ha tratado, pero si estoy agradecido de que mis padres sean mis padres, de haber conocido a Dewei-sama y a mis "hermanos"… de haber conocido a Orihime-sama y a sus amigos… estoy comenzando a comprender la amistad gracias a ellos.

Shintarow estiro sus brazos y el fuego vuelve a rodear a Renji, pero este fuego no lastimaba, era muy cálido y curativo, como medicina, fue cerrando todas las heridas e hizo que recuperará su sangre perdida. Sonrió complacido.

-Abarai Renji… en verdad mereces ser amigo de Orihime-sama.

Y se marchó con Spinel a su lado en búsqueda de Shui.


	11. Yun

Bueno, al fin les subo otro capitulo de Ritual

Disfruten de este capi de 9 paginas...maldigo el 9, nunca me deja llegar al jodido 10! xDDDDD

Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo, menos la trama y los arcangeles con sus guardianes, son mios

**Capitulo 11: Yun.**

Cuando Renji había perdido, Rukia sintió su reiatsu desaparecer de golpe, deteniendo su carrera y siendo rodeada por la preocupación de perderlo.

-¡Renji! – Gritó volviendo a correr, pero con más velocidad, casi usando el Shumpo.

Había llegado al territorio de Shintarow, encontrando al pelirrojo en el suelo e inconsciente, se acercó a él mientras lo llamaba a gritos, colocándose de rodillas a su lado. Aparte de que la parte de arriba del traje estaba quemada y destruida, mostrando su bien trabajado abdomen, le pareció extraño que estuviera curado…

¿El enemigo lo sanó?

Bueno, lo importante es que esta fuera de peligro.

-Renji. – Apoyando sus manos en el pecho del pelirrojo, comenzó a sacudirlo para despertarlo. – Renji, vamos, despierta.

Un quejido de dolor le advirtió detenerse. Aliviada de que se haya despertado, observó como el pelirrojo apretaba sus parpados y se quejaba en silencio sobre un dolor de cabeza y muscular, pero todo desaparece al ver un par de ojos violáceos.

-¡Rukia! – Exclamó incorporándose de golpe, ocasionando que le doliera de nuevo el cuerpo. – Au…

-No te esfuerzo, aun sigues afectado de tu reciente batalla.

Renji se ve e incrédulo, se toca el pecho, buscando rastro de sangre o heridas.

-¿Cómo es que ya no estoy herido?

-No lo sé, sentí tu reiatsu desfallecer y al encontrarte, estabas así.

El Shinigami sigue contemplando su mano, tratando de rastrear alguna migaja de reiatsu del responsable, pero nada… aunque supuso que a lo mejor su salvador había sido Shintarow. Sonrió con ironía, salvado por el enemigo…

-Hay que seguir adelante o no estaremos al lado de Ichigo y los otros para pelear contra el enemigo principal.

Rukia se lo quedó mirando y luego sonrió.

-Hay que interrumpir una boda… u obligar a Ichigo que se case con ella, cualquiera de las dos opciones nos sirven.

-Creo que eso no es permitido legalmente.

-Nadie tiene que saber… y le hacemos un favor a Inoue.

* * *

-¡Shui!

Shintarow entró al templo de agua, buscando desesperado a la pequeña preadolescente, pero nada, sólo había agua en el suelo, el chico se mojaba por los chapoteos que hacía sus pies.

-No está… alguien se a llevado su cuerpo

_**He sido yo.**_

-¿Xia? – Viendo el techo asombrado.

_**Por favor, ven al templo central.**_

Resignado, pero aliviado al mismo tiempo, el arcángel obedeció, desapareciendo del templo de Agua en un segundo y aparece en el Central al otro.

El templo central contaba de cuatro pisos, en el último se llevaría a cabo la boda entre Orihime y Dewei, en el tercero y segundo contaban con miles de habitaciones de lujo, cada uno con su baño personal y el primer piso era como un piso dentro de otro, circular y con sólo dos puertas para entrar.

Shintarow había aparecido en el primer piso, frente a una de las dos puertas, revelando que adentro de ese cuarto tan protegido había cuatro sillas en el centro, formando un cuadrado y viéndose entre si, alejados unos seis metros del otro, pintado con su elemento correspondiente: Azul, Naranja, Amarillo y Verde. Las cuatros paredes tenía grabados de las estaciones del año y en una esquina había una especie de urna de cristal, en que adentro estaba nada menos que Shui, desprendiendo un pequeño brillo azul a pesar de su extrema palidez a causa de la muerte.

-¡Shui! – Corriendo hacía la urna, apoyando sus manos en el cristal, se percató del brillo. – ¿Aún esta viva?

-Mas o menos. – Xia se apareció a su derecha. – Gracias a En, que se adentró a su cuerpo, su alma esta retenida en el limbo, así será menos dolorosa su etapa de resurrección cuando Orihime-sama la salve.

-Pero para poder revivir a un arcángel es realmente difícil y más en su estado, tiene que tener su poder por completo y en balance… con cada minuto, su equilibrio se deshace.

-Lo sé, por eso no debemos preocuparnos… Shui regresará a nosotros una vez que Orihime-sama y Dewei-sama se casen.

-¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó al verlo partir a la salida.

-Pronto será mi turno de recibir a mi invitado.

Y se marchó, cerrando la puerta despacio y seguro de sí mismo.

Shintarow volvió su vista a la urna, a la preadolescente que se encontraba en los dos mundos, vida y muerte, con un hilo de esperanza que dependía del matrimonio de Orihime.

-Tranquila Shui, todo acabará y volverás con nosotros. – Le prometió con una sonrisa y acariciando el cristal.

* * *

Los grandes ojos negros veían flechas azules volando por los aires a gran velocidad y siendo interceptados por tierra o por un conjunto de hojas de otoño.

-¡Trébol de la suerte! – Un gran trébol de cuatro hojas protegió a Lian de un ataque directo de la Seele Schneider. – Buena jugada, pero no es suficiente. – Estirando su mano izquierda, de su mano se libera un látigo en forma de ramas, con pequeñas hojas que atacaron al Quincy.

A pesar de haber recibido el daño, Uryuu cayó sin problemas de pie, limpiándose la sangre que corría por su mejilla con su lengua ya que estaba cerca.

-¿Sabes que acabas de hacer algo que te hacer ver atractivo? – Se cruza de brazos. – Increíble que no tengas novia.

-No estoy interesado ahora… y es más increíble que sepas eso.

-Me lo dijo tu madre. – La sangre del Quincy se congeló y su cuerpo se detuvo, acto de que le daba miedo que mencionaran a su madre, reacción totalmente opuesta a la que obtiene cuando se trata de Ryuuken.

Su madre es la persona quien más respetaba y temía a la vez.

Reaccionó de inmediato al verla atacar con una espada hecha de hojas, dando un salto y al caer sobre este, estira uno de sus pies para propinarle una patada, pero Lian lo detuvo con su brazo derecho (sostenía la espada con la izquierda por ser ambidiestra) e invocó una brisa que mando volar al muchacho.

-Es irónico que sepa pelear tan bien una señorita de buena sociedad.

-¿Me lo dice el hijo de un doctor de fama nacional y de la mujer conocida como la María Antonieta del Este? – Preguntó Lian con una sonrisa sarcástica. – Pero tomare tus palabras como un cumplido.

_Era sólo un bebé que recién había nacido, pero en el momento que fue cargada por su padre, él supo que había traído al mundo a un ser especial._

_-Gracias. – Agradeció al chofer de su limusina privada, que la estaba ayudando a bajar._

_-Que tenga un buen día en la escuela, Lian-sama._

_Lian inclinó la cabeza y se adentró a su escuela, ignorando los comentarios de los demás estudiantes sobre ella. Caminando en silencio, revisó uno de las pancartas en que salían las calificaciones generales de los estudiantes de su salón… y estaba en primer lugar._

_-Ahí esta Deng Lian. –Comento una estudiante. – De nuevo ha tenido el primer lugar._

_-Es tan inteligente… y tan bonita, se nota que es alguien de la sociedad._

_-Es de una de las cinco familias más ricas de China._

_Y los rumores se fueron perdiendo al alejarse lo suficiente de ellas…_

…_era molesto._

_No se juntaba con personas, sabía que la gente que se acercaba era sólo por conveniencia, sólo su madre, su niñera y la servidumbre de su hogar eran lo más cercanos a lo que podía llamar "amigos" ya que siempre estuvieron ahí para ella, jugando, enseñándole el mundo y cocinando._

_A pesar que no lo demostraba mucho, los apreciaba._

_Para la escuela, ella era una chica perfecta: hermosa, inteligente, calificaciones excelentes, adinerada, profesional en los deportes y miles de cosas más…_

… _pero ella no se sentía tan perfecta._

_Tenía un espacio vacio en su corazón._

* * *

_Tenía que asistir a una fiesta con sus padres._

_Ante los ojos de Lian, su madre era una diosa que reencarnó, era mucho más hermosa que ella, preciosos ojos verdes claros que destellaban paz y alegría, delicada piel blanca como muñeca y su larga cabellera hasta la cintura, sedoso y delicado, de color café oscuro. Su padre le dijo que ella, Deng Lian, era una viva imagen de su madre, Deng Fang._

_-Lian. – Su madre se acercó, inclinándose para estar al mismo nivel que ella. – Puedes ir afuera a caminar un poco si prefieres, el jardín esta hermoso._

_Asintió con la cabeza y se fue alejando de su madre, sin saber que ella le sonreía. Fang comprendía que su hija no sabía socializar con la gente porque no podía confiar en alguien que no rodeara su círculo de vida._

_Ya afuera, Lian caminó alrededor en una especie de lago, al ir caminando, iba dejando un camino de flores que embellecía más el lugar, al ver su obra, sonrió a gusto, algo que no mostraba ante los demás._

_A continuación, creo algo parecido a un puente pequeño que cruzaba el lago, hecho de ramas y hojas, y que uso para sentarse en la cima, con sus pies a un metro del agua, viendo el reflejo de la luna en ella._

_-Se que soy una persona solitaria que evita la decepción. – Le dijo a su reflejo sin emoción alguna. – Pero… ¿Por qué eso me molesta tanto? – Suspiro cansada y molesta. – Los sentimientos son un estorbo para la gente como yo._

_**Si te molesta estar sola… ¿Puedo estar contigo?**_

_-¿Eh? – Gira su cabeza por todas partes, esperando encontrar a una persona._

_Pero a cambio, las algas que estaban bajo el lago comenzaron a crecer y al quedar a la mismo nivel que ella, se agruparon para formar un círculo, que no tardó en romperse como cascaron y desde ahí salió un koala del tamaño de una mano adulta._

_**Hola Lian, finalmente nos conocemos, estuve esperando este día siempre.**_

_-¿Me conoces? – Atreviéndose a ofrecerle sus manos para que el animal se posara ahí como asiento. – ¿Quién eres? ¿Y cómo es que hablas?_

_**Te conozco desde el día que naciste, mi nombre es Ali, soy la guardiana del arcángel de la Tierra.**_

_-¿Guardián? ¿Arcángel? – Se confundía más y más, las respuestas no la ayudaban en nada._

_**Sí, tú… Lian, tú eres la reencarnación del arcángel de la Tierra.**_

_-¿Qué? – Sorprendida, trata de decir algo más, pero esta revelación le impidió el habla. – Lo siento, pero te estas confundiendo de persona._

_**No me estoy confundiendo de persona, mira lo que has hecho con tus poderes, este don que tienes de pequeña, ¿No te has preguntado del por qué lo tienes? Esos son tus poderes de arcángel, estas destinada a reunirte con los otros arcángeles y…**_

_-Alto ahí koala. – Apartando sus manos de la criatura, quien ahora usaba de nuevo sus poderes para mantenerse. – yo no me relacionó con las personas… ni mucho menos con un animal que habla._

_**Pero Lian, nadie escapa de su destino… y si no lo aceptas antes de que tu poder despierte, puedes causar un accidente.**_

_-Deja de mentir, mis poderes los he controlado bien en todos estos años… entiende que no quiero la compañía de nadie. – Colocándose de pie sobre el puente para comenzar a descender. – Odio la compañía._

_**Más bien, la temes**__. – Reveló, deteniendo los pasos de Lian. – __**Se que te has apartado de la gente porque evitas decepcionarte o ser utilizada… ¡Pero eso no te pasará con nosotros! Todos somos una familia.**_

_-Odio las mentiras. – Y se fue corriendo, quería perderlo de vista._

_**Lian… se que tienes miedo… pero… podrías terminar lastimando a alguien.**_

_Había amanecido con un terrible dolor de cabeza y del estómago, tenía nauseas y creía que iba a vomitar… por suerte, hoy no había clases, así que podía estar en casa sin esta preocupada de que perder clases era perder valioso conocimiento brindado por los sabios maestros._

_No había visto a su padre desde la fiesta, de ahí yace dos meses, se había ido a viajes de negocios a primera hora de la mañana siguiente, quedando en la gigantesca mansión sólo ella, su madre y la servidumbre._

_Tampoco se le había aparecido ese koala… algo que le aliviada, no lo quería en plan testarudo yendo a cada parte por donde ella iba, tratando de convencerla de un destino que no era cierto… ¿Ella una reencarnación arcángel? ¿Destinada a estar rodeada de personas? Tonterías… ella debía estar sola, era todo lo que debía saber._

_-¿Lian? – La susodicha abrió sus ojos con esfuerzo, el dolor era cada vez peor, con dificultad pudo reconocer la silueta de su madre, acariciándole la frente suavemente y preocupada. – ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_-Me siento cada vez peor. – Admitió resignada, no le gustaba preocupar a la gente que le importaba._

_-Creo que lo mejor será que llame al doctor._

_Lian abrió sus ojos de golpe, asustando a su madre, y de un momento a otro, ella gritó._

_-¡AAHHH! – Se revolvía en la cama con sus manos golpeando su pecho, lo que estaba sintiendo no era para nada normal._

_-¡¿Lian? – Alarma y sin saber que hacer, Fang tomaba como podía a su hija. – Lian, resiste por favor._

_Ella no escuchaba a su madre, estaba muy ocupada tratando de luchar contra el dolor, comprendiendo que era lo que le pasaba mientras un calor infernal recorría su interior, el sudor era la prueba de ello, su respiración estaba fuera de control… como sus poderes._

_Mientras su cuerpo seguía revolcándose y agitándose como si recibiera descargas eléctricas, las plantas que adornaban su habitación comenzaron a crecer sus ramas más y más, su proceso se iba adelantando, invadiendo para transforma el lugar en una especie de selva tropical. Fang era conocedora de sus habilidades, pero estaba sorprendida de lo que sus ojos le mostraban._

_-¿Lian?_

_-Madre… v-ve-ete por favor… p-po-po… dría lastimar… te. – Le esta dificultando hablar por falta de aire y por el dolor, sus mejillas ardían, lo que sentía era las mismas descripciones de un infarto… ¿Acaso se iba a morir?_

_-No voy a dejarte… voy a llamar ahora mismo a un doctor. – Sacando un celular del bolsillo._

_-N…o… de… bes…. – Se calla por otro golpe en el corazón, agarrándose las ropas con desesperación._

_Sus ojos quedaron completamente blancos y las sabanas se corrieron por una brisa que entró dentro de la cama sin permiso, ocasionado por ella. El grito de Lian fue más desgarrador y fuerte que el anterior, casi bestial. Su cuerpo brilló de verde, las plantas volvían a aumentar la velocidad de crecimiento y rodearon a Fang, atrapándola como a su cena._

_-Q-Q-… ¡Lian!_

_Otro grito, su poder se estaba saliendo de control, expandiéndose de su cuerpo de una forma bestial que fue golpeando todo a su paso, incluso a Fang, quien gritó también por el impacto y luego…su cuerpo sólo se mantuvo firme con ayuda de las plantas que la aprisionaron._

_Temblando, Lian se fue incorporando torpemente, respirando agitadamente, cubierta de una capa de sudor que había mojado su pijama que pensó que necesitaría una ducha después. Ya de rodillas, se abraza a sí misma, tratando de mantener sus ideas en orden._

_-Que… ¿Qué fue eso? – Su cuerpo seguía temblando, respiraba a grandes bocanadas después de tanto tiempo sin aire en sus pulmones. Recordó las palabras de ese koala parlanchín. – ¿Será que desperté todo mi poder como esa tal Ali dijo? – Pasa una mano por su frente húmeda. – No sabía que fuese tan doloroso._

_En eso, recordó a su madre, giró su cabeza para buscarla, llamándola y se sorprendió con lo que se encontró: Su madre, aparentemente dormida y atrapada en las ramas locas que no planeaban soltarla…_

… _¿Por qué su madre estaba más pálida?_

_Desesperada, se bajo de la cama, sin dejar de llamarla, va caminando a ella perdiendo el equilibrio a causa de que su cuerpo seguía agotado. ¿Por qué no le estaba respondiendo? Ya frente a ella, la liberó de su prisión, volviendo a llamarla mientras la rodeaba en un abrazo, estaba muy blanca y no reaccionan ante el llamado o sacudidas de su hija._

_¿Por qué no responde?_

_Una descarga recorre su cuerpo, estaba asustada ante una loca idea que cruzó su mente._

_Reviso su pulso… y no hubo nada._

_Sus ojos se abrieron de horror… su madre muerta…_

_¡Y ella la había matado!_

_Ante la realidad, sus ojos comenzaron a arder y veía borroso, señal de que se lanzaría a llorar._

_-Mamá. – Susurró incrédula, tocando sus mejillas en una etapa de negación, no podía creerse que su madre había muerto en sus manos. – Mamá abre los ojos… ¡Mamá, abre los ojos por favor! – Estalló en lágrimas y tenía un nudo en la garganta._

_¿De qué servía tener poder si no podía revivir a su madre? No la pudo proteger, y lo más irónico, de ella misma._

_Lloraba sin esperanza y desesperada, hundiéndose en el cuerpo sin vida de su madre._

_La puerta se abrió, dando paso a Cong, que había vuelto de su viaje de negocios por un extraño presentimiento que lo recorrió en el momento que su esposa le informó que Lian enfermó. Lo que encontró, lo asombró y devastó: las plantas súper desarrolladas, su hija llorando sin control y el cuerpo de su mujer inmóvil._

_-¿Lian? – Dijo acercándose a ambas._

_Lian no le dijo nada, no se atrevía a verlo a la cara después de lo que había hecho._

_-¿Lian? – Repitió._

_-Lo siento papá… yo trate de evitarlo… te lo juro… te juro que yo no quería esto… ¡Yo no quise…! – Desesperada, oculta su rostro mojado por tanto llorar y sudor. – ¡Mamá esta muerta! ¡Ha muerto en mis manos! – Sus dedos fueron subiendo para agarrar su cabello. – ¡Yo la he matado! – Tirándose para atrás._

_Se merecía golpes de su padre, como su odio y que la eche de la casa, no un… no el abrazo que estaba experimentando ahora mismo que se sorprendió… Cong la estaba consolando en vez de repudiarla._

_-¿Papá? – Susurró atónica._

_-No es tu culpa, Lian. – Le aseguró acariciándole los cabellos. – Siempre supe que eras una persona especial, era normal que tu poder se liberase y no supieras controlarlo._

_-¿Por qué me pasa esto?_

_-Porque estás destinada en hacer algo grande. – Le respondió viéndola a los ojos, tomando las mejillas de su hija con ambas manos. – Pero no sola._

_-¡Esto ha matado a mi madre! – Le gritó poniéndose de pie llena de rabia. – ¡¿Qué tiene de grande matar a alguien?_

_-Matar a alguien que amas es muy doloroso Lian… por eso he llegado._

_Padre e hija se asombraron por esa voz desconocida y vieron a un extraño sentado en una de las sillas del cuarto de la chica, a Lian le sorprendió sus ojos, uno era rojo y el otro azul. Pero no estaba solo, detrás de él, estaba un muchacho rubio que parecía una especia de mayordomo, esperando que su amo de ojos bipolares, le diera una orden._

_-Aunque no pudimos llegar a tiempo, tal vez hubiéramos hecho algo para impedir tal desgracia… lo siento mucho_

_-¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Cong se puso delante de su hija en acto de protección, aumentando la culpa en Lian, ella no se lo merecía._

_-Tranquilo Deng Cong, nosotros no venimos a lastimar… jamás lo haríamos._

_-¿Qué quieren? – Preguntó Lian._

_-Mi nombre es Chu Dewei. – Se presentó poniéndose de pie para inclinarse._

_-Me llamo Sheng Xia. – Xia llevo una mano a su pecho y se inclinó también. – Es un placer conocerte al fin, hermana._

_-¿Hermana? – Asombrada._

_-Soy tu hermano, el arcángel del viento._

_Lian abrió sus ojos, recordando a esa koala… de nuevo la palabra arcángel estaba invadiendo su territorio, su vida. De nuevo su cuerpo temblaba… ¿Esto paso por qué no acepto su "posible" destino?_

_-Esto paso… por mi culpa, ¿no es así? Porque rechace a Ali y sus palabras, no la escuche cuando me advirtió. – Cerró sus ojos, volviendo a sentirse desesperada._

_-¿Y por qué no enmiendas tu error? – Para su asombro, Dewei estaba frente a ella en segundos. – Sé que has evitado a la gente por miedo a salir decepcionada o lastimada, pero puedes confiar en nosotros, somos una familia. – Ofreciéndole su mano._

_Lian se lo queda mirando confundida por no estar segura de que su pecado pueda ser perdonado, asustada de un cambio radical en su vida e insegura de creer en alguien que apenas conocía, pero… algo dentro de ella le gritaba que confiara en él, que diera su vida por él, no por algo romántico, sino porque era su deber._

_-Si me voy contigo… ¿Podré controlar mis poderes? ¿No lastimare a nadie más?_

_-Te lo prometo… pero a cambio, tendrás que confiar en nosotros y abrirnos tu corazón… para que no estés más con ese vacio en el corazón._

Con otro salto, esquiva las flechas de Ishida.

-Esto se esta volviendo monótono. – Se quejó con la vista en Ishida. – ¿Eso es todo lo que puede hacer un Quincy? Me estás decepcionando.

-Lamento oír eso. – Se disculpó subiéndose los lentes. – Trate de contenerme como el caballero que soy, pero… tendré que ser más rápido y agresivo si quiero derrotarte y seguir adelante.

Lian depositó sus manos en las caderas, notablemente ofendida.

-Soy una guerrera también, no tienes que mostrarme piedad por ser una mujer, estúpido.

-Me disculpo…enmendaré mi error en la batalla.

-Veamos que es lo que-…

Se cayó por el asombro, ya que Ishida había desaparecido ante sus ojos y al darse cuenta, él taba detrás de ella, apuntándola con sus flechas. Rápidamente se giró, y a pesar de ser tarde, trató en usar sus poderes para protegerse. Resultó herida, pero no demasiado gracias a su sentido de sobrevivencia, a pesar de haber impedido estar agonizante en el suelo, su cuerpo igual liberaba gotas de sangre por los cortes largo que se ganó y su ropa se ensucio por el líquido rojo y por el polvo.

-Esto es lo que estaba esperando, Ishida Uryuu. – Sonriéndole con arrogancia.

Volvió a sorprenderse por ver a Ali detrás del Quincy, completamente enojada y antes de poder detenerla, el guardián ya había golpeado a Ishida con su pata derecha, mandándolo a volar a gran velocidad, pasando por el lado izquierdo de Lian con sólo un par de milímetros de distancia.

-¡Ali! – Le reprochó antes de que ella actuase de nuevo. – Esto es una pelea, es normal que resulte herida en algún momento. – Se giró para ver a Ishida, tratando de mantenerse de pie con una mano en la zona de las costillas, parece que Ali le rompió algunas. – Lo siento, Ali se enoja cuando me lastiman. No volverá a pasar.

-¿No crees que estas siendo blanda conmigo? – Fue la respuesta del Quincy, llamando la atención de Lian. – Me has regañado por contenerme porque eras mujer… pero tú también te has estado conteniendo… no me has mostrado todo tu poder.

Lian parecía curiosa de qué Uryuu haya sabido sus pensamientos o su verdadera fuerza con sólo ver el desarrollo de la batalla… sonrió con superioridad y confianza.

-Es verdad… parece que también debo disculparme. – Paso una mano por su cabello para llevarlo hacía atrás. – Digamos que te estaba poniendo a prueba. – Admitió manteniendo su sonrisa. Ali se había acercado para estar a su lado. – Y felicidades, la has pasado. – Posó su mano sobre la koala. – Pero recuerda: Ten cuidado con lo que deseas.

Arcángel y guardián se vieron rodeados por una inesperada brisa de color verde, era el aura de ambas que se estaba fusionando. Ishida se sorprendió por el reiatsu que iba creciendo más y más con el paso de los segundos, sabía que le estaba ocultando fuerza y poder, pero no se esperaba tanto.

-Por los poderes de los espíritus de la tierra, escuchen mis ruegos y lancen sus copos de sabiduría y belleza de primavera para volver a ser uno.

Y el reiatsu de color verde explota tan fuerte que Ishida perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo de rodillas, a pesar de su cuerpo débil, se mantuvo con la mirada firme, viendo que una especie de arbusto con flores de cerezo habían cubierto a Lian y Ali. Una vez todo en calma, las flores y hojas fueron cayendo rápido, revelando cada vez un pedazo más grande de lo que hicieron, revelando lo que le pareció a Ishida una…

-¿Acaso se han fusionado?

-Así es, captas muy rápido. – Le felicitó. – El arcángel y el Guardián son como un ser que se dividió en dos… lo que hice fue un hechizo que nos hace uno, aumentando mi reiatsu casi cien veces más.

Las orejas de Lian cambiaron, ya no eran humanas, ahora eran de koala, como la cola que le creció y sus garras, su piel ahora se había teñido a uno de color verde claro, con el sol pintado de blanco en su estómago, como Ali (se le notaba porque su fusión causó que sus ropas se cargaran por la fuerte presencia espiritual, así que ahora su pollera le llegaba por debajo de los pechos) y sus ojos, que antes eran verdes claro, estaban ahora brillando en un intenso color negros.

-Ahora…. – Con sólo un paso, el suelo se fue agrietando, liberando ramas secas que no se veían para nada amistosas. –… iremos a tu segundo examen.

* * *

Ichigo corría sólo, hace como quince minutos, él, Yoruichi y Sado, se habían pillado a otro ejercito de hombres que lucharían por impedir el paso de los intrusos que buscaban la destrucción del mundo, así que el mexicano y la morena sexy gata le abrieron el paso para que él pudiera seguir adelante.

Sólo había un camino desde que había dejado a sus amigos, había girado derecha, izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, izquierda, izquierda, y ya se estaba agotando la paciencia de aquel pasillo que no parecía tener fin.

Para su buena suerte, ya lograba distinguir a lo lejos una puerta, así que aumento la velocidad para salir de aquel truco de manicomio.

Al estar al fin frente a ella, no dudo en abrirla, notando que le esperaba un cuarto completamente oscuro, pero sin miedo, se adentro. Una vez adentro, la puerta se cerró y la iluminación llegó, siendo lo primero que ve, una estatua de la Virgen María de pie frente a un escenario a varios metros lejos del Shinigami. Notó que estaba lo que parecía ser un salón de baile, muy alto y espacioso, con las paredes y el techo pintadas de obras de arte, parecía la Iglesia Sixtina.

Ya en el centro, buscaba una puerta desesperado, tenía que salir de allí y seguir avanzando, pero no encontraba nada, ni siquiera una mísera ventana.

-Bienvenido a mis aposentos.

Alerta, Ichigo espero la llegada de su indiscutible adversario, descubriéndolo sentado en pleno aire con ayuda de nada, era como el truco de Shinji, pero en vez de estar boca abajo, estaba sentado como si en verdad hubiera una silla ahí.

El Shinigami Sustituto miraba como iba descendiendo sin dejar su posición, era alto, parecía mayor que él, debía rondar los veinte y algo, de corta cabellera rubia y ojos completamente blancos, estos llamaron la atención del pelinaranja.

-Los modales son importante. – Termino sentando en la orilla del escenario, frente a la estatua. – Mi nombre es Sheng Xia, guardián del viento.

-Kurosaki Ichigo. – Preparando a Zangetsu.

-Lo sé. – Confesó, inclinándose como parte de su saludo. – Te estaba esperando.

-No vengo a perder el tiempo, así que apártate. – Le ordenó apuntándolo con Zangetsu.

-Vaya, que eres impaciente. – Dijo poniéndose de pie y analizando sus jeans por si se le había quedado alguna suciedad. – Si quieres pasar, tendrás que vencerme… o convencerme dejarte pasar. – Sonriendo con arrogancia.

Ichigo atacó molesto, no le gustaba esa actitud de arrogancia y superioridad… ya tenía bastante con el cuatro ojos, le lanzó un Getsuga Tenshou directo a pleno aire, seguro que lo dejaría lo suficiente herido como para burlarse y obligarlo a sacarlo de la habitación…

… pero no contó con que su poderosa técnica se disipara por todos lados, prueba de qué no le había hecho efecto, como atacaron por todas partes que se creó mucho humo, dificultándole ver, pero al irse disipando, notó que Xia estaba con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados, prueba de que no había hecho absolutamente nada y lo que había impedido que saliese herido, fueron unas alas transparentes que lo protegieron como escudo.

-Es grosero atacar al anfitrión así de golpe, Kurosaki. – Le enseñó modales mientras las alas se extendían, desapareciendo. – Y ni siquiera me has dejado presentar a mi amiga.

A su lado izquierdo, se apareció una gran cacatúa blanca, plumas de dicho color, ojos de color verde claro, tenía seis metros de altura y su pico era de oro. Con una de sus alas, volvía a proteger a su amo.

-Te presentó a Yun, la guardiana del viento… bueno, ¿Empezamos? – Y el viento fue invitado, invadiendo la habitación.

* * *

Bueno, en este capi trate de mostrar algo diferente de sufrimiento a Lian, tal vez no paso la infancia llena de dolor, pero si de un dolor a la soledad y con la carga de haber matado a su madre con sus manos.


	12. La naturaleza es Pura

****CONTINUACION!

Se que muchos estaban esperando conti de este fic (y con esto me refiero a ti Sean xDDDDD)

**DISCLAIMER**: Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo.

**Capitulo 12: La naturaleza es Pura.**

_Desde que tenía conciencia, Xia había crecido en un orfanato cristiano pequeño en la ciudad de Arlés, situado en el país de Francia. No conocía nada de su padre y lo que sabía de su madre es que es una alcohólica y drogadicta, incluso embarazada continuaba con sus vicios, así que la llevaron a prisión, lo sacaron a los 7 meses de gestación y estuvo en un hospital en tratamiento por dos meses, terminando en el orfanato._

_Los dibujos eran su refugio, con solo 3 años, ya dibujaba como los grandes artistas renacentistas, dominaba un perfecto lenguaje, casi adulto, y la lectoescritura. A los 4 años, era un maestro en las matemáticas y las ciencias, pero no le parecía interesante, sólo quería estar rodeado por sus pinceles, bastidores, cuadernos de dibujos y lápices, sólo quería dibujar y pintar. Siempre andaba solo, ignoraba a sus pares o a los mayores, pensaba que eran idiotas, sin el CI adecuado para mantener una plática decente con él, por eso su única compañía era la Madre Superiora Teresa, la directora del orfanato. Se pasaba el tiempo mirando por la ventana cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, perdiéndose en el cielo o disfrutando del viento cuando estaba afuera, Xia tenía la sensación de que había algo importante esperándolo allá afuera._

_Lo más curioso es que siempre tenía el mismo sueño, todas las noches soñaba con un bosque, estaba rodeado de sus enormes árboles, pero no le causaba miedo, al contrario, sentía una gran calma, le gustaba estar allí, se sentía libre y cerca de lo que buscaba más allá de su ventana. Luego se aparecen las aves, de toda clase, volando en conjuntos al mismo nivel que él o más alto, bien cerca de las nubes o del sol. Todas volaban en la misma dirección, como si lo guiara a que las sigan, y eso siempre hacia Xia, corría detrás de ellas, sin dejar de verlas, algunas criaturas volaban al mismo ritmo que él para hacerle compañía. Siempre lo guiaban al mismo lugar: una pradera. El viento mecía las flores y los doseles de una cuna pintada de color azul, mismo color de las mantas, y custodiado por una pequeña cacatúa blanca sobre el barandal. Pero cuando estaba por ver al bebé, su sueño acababa y despierta._

_Al cumplir los 8 años, llegaron un par de oficiales y un hombre vestido muy elegante para comunicarle que su madre iba a morirse, era la primera vez que oía de ella y le explicaron sus crímenes, a pesar de ser un niño, él entendía como un adulto y quiso ir al hospital. Al conocerla, vio a una mujer cansada y en verdad enferma, pálida, con ojeras enormes bajo los ojos, dientes y uñas amarillas… o los que le quedaban ya que parece que su madre se las comía. Tenía moretones, que según le explicaron, eran recuerdos de batallas que se gano en la cárcel. Sus rasgos eran chinos, su cabello corto y negro estaba desordenado, disparejo y seco, de seguro tenia las puntas partidas._

_Lo dejaron solo con ella, pensando que no causaría ningún revuelo. Xia no hacía más que mirarla, de pie, esperando pacientemente a que ella despierte o muera, lo que pase primero. Le llama la atención el ruido que hace uno al toser, su madre estaba abriendo los ojos, tal parece que si iba a conocerla después de todo. Xia descubre que su madre tenía los ojos de color caoba._

—_¿Quién eres? — La voz de su madre era ronca y cansada, siéndole familiar el rostro del niño._

—_Sheng Xia… soy tu hijo._

_Al revelar su identidad, la mujer refleja un curioso interés por el niño, viéndolo con más cuidado. Luego, suelta una risa burlona, aunque baja por estar al borde de la muerte._

—_Conque tú eres el bastardo que me hizo terminar en prisión… con razón me eras familiar, te pareces a tu padre._

_Xia no se inmuto ante la actitud de esa mujer, ella no le interesaba a su hijo ni él a su madre… no le interesaba la gente estúpida o muerta._

—_¿Por qué estás aquí? — Le pregunta su madre con un sincero desagrado._

—_Me dijeron que ibas a morir, así que pensé en venir y conocer la clase de persona estúpida que eras — directo, rudo y frío. Su madre suelta un bufido, maldiciendo algo de que nos niños de ahora eran todos unos maleducados. — ¿Quién es mi padre?_

—_No le vas a interesar, me hecho a la calle cuando supo que te esperaba, no quería perjudicar su familia y su trabajo… ese hijo de puta, debió pensarlo antes de buscarse consuelo._

—_¿Fuiste su prostituta?_

—_Prostituta profesional… pagaba muy bien por mis servicios… hasta que quede embarazada._

—_¿Quién es mi padre? — Insistió el niño, volviendo a sacar otro bufido en su madre._

—_Tu padre es el Primer Ministro de Francia, el hombre del año con su querida esposa y tres hijos, Jules Ferry. — Vuelve a reírse, frotándose la frente con su mano libre de cables y agujas. — Su vida se vendría abajo si el mundo supiera la verdad._

_La puerta se abrió, revelando a un oficial que le comenta que su tiempo se había acabado y debía volver al orfanato. Sin despedirse, Xia se fue en silencio ante la atenta mirada de su madre prostituta._

_Caminaba custodiado por sus escoltas mirando el suelo mientras pensaba en esa mujer que se moría y en el hombre que veía de vez en cuando en las noticias. Eran sus padres, era un hijo no deseado, lo rechazaron._

_Un extraño escalofrió recorre su cuerpo y una voz le susurra en el oído que se agache o iba a morir. Confundido y reaccionando con sus instintos de supervivencia, le hizo caso a la voz, salvándose de un tiro que iba directo a su cabeza. Mientras la gente gritaba o corría, otros mantenían el control o de llevarse a Xia de vuelta al auto blindado para que este seguro. Él se dejaba arrastrar, con sus ojos clavados en el pequeño agujero en donde estaba enterrada la bala que iba por su vida._

_Esta noche hubo algo nuevo en su sueño, ya no había una cuna azul, ahora había dos cunas, la azul y una que era de color rosado y ambos tenían alas de ángeles. Esta vez, ya no había una cacatúa blanca, habían varias, rodeando las cunas en la tierra y en el cielo. Luego de aquel sueño, no hacía más que dibujar y pintar ángeles, especialmente una pareja en que la mujer tenía largo cabello naranja hasta los tobillos y el hombre era pelinegro, largo hasta la cintura. Ambos portaban alas doradas, a diferencia de los ángeles con alas blancas._

_A los 9 años, luego de toda una vida con el mismo sueño, hubo una noche en que no soñó lo mismo, estaba en un crucero en pleno mar, era de noche y no había nubes en el cielo, así que se podía ver la luna menguante y las estrellas. Luego de caminar por todo el lugar, termina encontrando a una pareja de casados, lo capta por las sortijas, miraban el cielo acurrucados mientras la mujer sostenía algo entre sus brazos: un bebé. Siendo arrastrado por una energía misteriosa, camina hacia ellos para poder ver al bebé, jurando que era el mismo de sus sueños anteriores, pero de golpe, el crucero sufre un temblor._

_Oía el grito de la gente llena de pánico y veía los cadáveres, cierra los ojos por no tener la fuerza suficiente para ver todo eso. El viento le sopla despacio, diciéndole en silencio que estaba a salvo y podía mirar, notando que se encontraba de pie sobre un bote en que sólo había un bebé varón de seis meses y que no paraba de llorar. Rodeado de cuerpos vacios. Lo que llama su atención es que el pequeño era protegido por unas alas doradas._

_Sin soportarlo más, despierta. Se sienta en la cama, jadeando y sudando, veía sus compañeros de habitación dormir pacíficamente, ignorando lo que le estaba agobiando al niño rubio._

_**¿Estás bien, Xia?**_

_El niño gira la cabeza a su izquierda al oír la voz de una mujer amable, sorprendiéndose de que estaba sobre su cama una cacatúa blanca y el instinto le aseguraba que era la misma de sus sueños. ¿Acaso seguía soñando?_

—_Es la primera vez que me hablas. —Xia le hablo tranquilo, a pesar de que su respiración seguía acelerada, pensando que en verdad estaba soñando. — Siempre te vas cuando me acercó._

_**Lo siento Xia, aun eras muy joven para controlar tanto poder, por eso nunca alcanzabas a llegar a las cunas.**_

—_¿Poder? ¿Quién eres?_

_**Mi nombre es Yun, soy tu guardiana del viento.**_

—_¿Mi qué? — Frunciendo el ceño._

_**Yun, tu guardiana del viento… y tú eres el arcángel del viento. Has reencarnado para cumplir tu deber en la Tierra: protegerla y también a Yagami y Keishi.**_

_Okay… definitivamente, estaba soñando._

—_Yo no soy lo que dices ser, soy un niño huérfano no deseado._

_**Sé que has pasado por mucho dolor, he estado siempre a tu lado, tanto en este mundo como en el de los sueño… y en el de dónde provienes originalmente.**_

—_¿Ahora vas a decir que soy una especie de Clark Kent? — Refiriéndose a las historietas de Súperman._

_**Pues eres de otro planeta como él.**_

—_Sí, claro… definitivamente debo volver a la cama._

_**Escucha Xia, ese bebé que siempre ha estado en tus sueños es la reencarnación de Yagami. Eres el primer arcángel que ha nacido, tus hermanos un no nacen… es tu deber encontrarlo y protegerlo.**_

—_Tonterías, no hay mucho que pueda hacer un crio de 9 años, eso sólo está en la imaginación y estoy perdiendo ahora mismo la cabeza al hablar con un ser imaginario por falta de sueño._

_**Yagami-sama es el ángel de las alas doradas de tus pinturas**__. — El cuerpo de Xia se paraliza como reacción a tal revelación. — __**Como la mujer de alas doradas que dibujas, ella es Keishi-sama, la de la cuna rosada**__._

—_Aja… lo que digas… — Sin creerle para nada._

_**Debes proteger a nuestros reyes ángeles… y encontrar a tus hermanos arcángeles.**_

—_Mira… esto es un sueño, así me tapare hasta tope con las sabanas, dormiré y todo esto desaparecerá._

_Dicho y hecho, se tapa murmurando unas "Buenas noches", cayendo dormido de inmediato. Y cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, había una pluma de cacatúa blanca sobre su cama._

_Había pasado el tiempo con mucha normalidad, a excepción de su sueño rutinario que ya le estaba colmando la paciencia desde su "encuentro" con el ave parlanchina._

_Una noche, mientras dormía, una voz le grita que despierte y que se salve porque corría grave peligro. Despierta y empieza a toser por un olor desagradable que venía desde la puerta, incluso se veía algo de iluminación. Corre a la puerta y la abre, quedando paralizado al verse envuelto en llamas._

_El orfanato estaba bajo un incendio._

—_¡DESPIERTEN! — Xia grita a todos sus compañeros de habitación gritando y sacudiendo a los más cercanos. — ¡El edificio se quema!_

_Todos entraron en pánico, gritando y aferrándose a otro mientras aseguraban que iban a morir. Xia también estaba aterrado, pero debía ser firme, alguien debía serlo por los más pequeños. Su mente trabajaba para idear un plan para salir de ahí, pero no podían, la puerta estaba bloqueada y la ventana estaba a una distancia muy larga para niños de 9 años para abajo._

_En eso, oyen un grito de mujer y sin importarle el fuego, entra la Madre Superiora Teresa, una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos grises, sus ropas estaba con rastros de quemadura y un poco rota al final del largo vestido y se podía ver su cabello ya que había perdido su velo. Los niños corrieron hacía ella y la abrazaron, sintiéndose más seguros._

—_Tranquilos, los bomberos vienen en camino, voy a sacarlos de aquí._

—_Pero Madre Superiora, el camino esta obstruido. — Grita un niño con sus lágrimas a fuego vivo._

—_Podemos salir por la ventana. — Dijo Xia mientras la abría. — Es muy alto para nosotros, pero no para la Madre Superiora, ella nos puede ir recogiendo desde abajo._

—_Que Dios bendiga tu inteligencia y se ampare de nosotros. — agradecida con el pequeño, lo besa en la frente y de inmediato abre la ventana, cayendo al piso de rodillas._

_Uno a uno, los niños iban saliendo para ser recibidos por la Madre Superiora y otras monjas que se acercaron al percatarse de todo, a veces hubo un retraso ya que ciertos niños no se atrevían a saltar por todo el miedo que golpeaba su sistema, pero Xia los animaba prometiéndoles que la Madre Teresa los iba a atrapar._

_El fuego ya había invadido casi toda la habitación, apenas Xia podía moverse cuando el último niño salto. Ahora era su turno, pero un pedazo de madera cae entre él y la ventana al no poder soportar más estar allá arriba por el calor del fuego. Estaba atrapado, oía los gritos provenientes de afuera mientras trataba desesperadamente de usar hasta la última neurona para idear un plan de escape._

_Pero no había nada que hacer._

_Iba a morir._

_Ante aquella realidad, hizo algo que ni siquiera hizo el día que nació: llorar. Sus lágrimas caían ante la frustración, no quería morir, aun tenía cosas que hacer. De rodillas implora a los dioses un milagro, pensando de nuevo en la cacatúa Yun y en los ángeles de sus pinturas._

—_Por favor… Yun… ángeles… ayúdenme._

_Las lágrimas que salieron después de ruego, brillaron al caer al suelo, sorprendiendo a Xia, era un brillo dorado como su cabello y de ellas nace una brisa que lo rodea, protegiéndolo del fuego. El viento iba tomando terreno, desvaneciendo el fuego que se cruzaba en su camino._

_**Felicidades Xia, has despertado tus poderes.**_

_Mágicamente se aparece Yun ante él, pero más grande, tenía la misma estatura que él. Como si fuese la madre amorosa que siempre se imaginaba en lo más profundo de su mente, Xia se tranquilizo y corrió hacia ella, abrazándola como se abraza a un perro que consideras tu mejor amigo. Yun le susurraba que todo iba a salir bien si confiaba en su poder._

—_¿Cómo desperté mi poder?_

_**Se logro a causa de que despertaste tu cualidad, lo que caracteriza al Viento.**_

—_¿Y cuál es?_

_**Bondad**__. — Disfruta el ver como Xia se sorprende, alegando que no era posible al ser alguien que no le gustaba la gente. — __**Posees un gran corazón Xia, lo has demostrado al proteger a todos… ahora yo te protegeré a ti**__._

_Yun extiende sus alas para abrazarlo con ellas, pidiéndole que cierre los ojos hasta que ella le diga que pueda abrirlos de nuevo. Como no podía ver, Xia podía oír un aleteo y el viento golpeando su cara, luego como si lo hubiesen metido a la lavadora._

_**Puedes abrir tus ojos Xia.**_

_El niño obedece, sorprendiéndose ya que ahora se encontraba a una colina lejos del orfanato, podía ver el humo del fuego a lo lejos. Nunca antes había estado tan lejos por su propia cuenta, siempre acompañado, así que disfruto del momento a pesar de la situación._

—_Pero Yun, me has dejado muy lejos. Debo volver para que vean que estoy bien._

_**Me temo que no puedes Xia.**_

—_¿Por qué no? No quiero agobiar a la Madre Superiora._

—_Lo siento Xia, pero es por tu seguridad._

_Xia se sobresalta al oír a alguien más. Era un hombre adulto, con músculos pequeños y vestido con un clásico traje chino de color marrón. Tenía su barba terminando en punta y de color café oscuro, mismo color de su bigote y cabello. En sus brazos, sostenía un bebé cubierto en una manta azul, el bebé del crucero, pensó Xia._

—_Déjeme presentarme Xia-sama, mi nombre es Shamon, líder del ejercito de los arcángeles… pero usted, al ser el mayor, es nuestro líder. — Se inclina respetuosamente, teniendo cuidado con la cría. — Mi vida es suya._

_**Xia, si vuelves, las vidas de todos ellos seguirán en peligro.**_

—_¿Qué quieres decir, Yun?_

_**El incendio no fue un accidente, lo provocaron porque hay alguien que te quiere muerto.**_

—_Si desapareces y les haces creer que estás muerto, nadie le impedirá cumplir su deber como arcángel mi señor._

—_¿Quién me quiere muerto?_

_**Eso no importa Xia, entre menos sepas en esta época de tu vida, mejor.**_

—_¡No, quiero saber! — Ve a Shamon directamente a los ojos. — Dices que yo soy tu jefe, ¿no es así? ¡Pues dime quien no le interesa la vida de inocentes con tal de que yo esté muerto!_

* * *

Xia estaba tranquilamente de pie, con una expresión de aburrido mientras veía a un derrotado Ichigo, sangrando en el suelo y jadeando por complicarle respirar. Las heridas eran graves. El Shinigami hizo dos esfuerzos fallidos en levantarse, por lo que Xia suspiro cansado.

—Me decepcionas, esperaba mucho de ti… creo que te he subestimado Kurosaki. — Lleva ambas manos tras su cabeza. — Ni siquiera te he tocado físicamente.

_**Ya es suficiente, Xia**_. — El mencionado da media vuelta para ver a su guardiana. — _**Está derrotado, cúralo y sácalo de aquí**_**.**

—¿Y tú crees que eso va a detenerlo? Míralo. — Señalando la dirección en donde estaba el Shinigami, Ichigo estaba haciendo otro esfuerzo por levantarse. — Se preocupa demasiado por Orihime-sama que no piensa rendirse.

_**Y tú le prometiste a Orihime-sama que no matarías a sus amigos.**_

—Y no lo haré, tranquila. — Suelta un bufido, molesto ante la actitud del ave. — Actúas como si fueses mi madre.

Levanta una ceja, Ichigo finalmente se pone de pie, pero a duras penas, usando a Zangetsu como bastón. El arcángel rubio suelta un silbido, comentando la enorme tenacidad que portaba.

—Debe ser por tu terquedad. — Abre los ojos al tener la punta del filo de Zangetsu cerca de la nariz, sin habérselo esperado. — Oohhhh…

—No quiero… seguir… perdiendo mi tiempo… contigo… — Se le dificultaba hablar fluidamente por el gran dolor de su cuerpo y heridas. — ¡Muéstrame la puta salida o te rajo el cuello!

—Es curioso que me diga eso una persona que está más muerto que vivo. — No parecía perturbado, sonreía aun con el arma amenazando su vida. — Tu terquedad te llevará a la muerte. — Le dijo adquiriendo rápidamente una mirada sombría.

Ichigo, molesto, vuelve al ataque, pero Xia lo detiene nuevamente sin la necesidad de tocarlo. No importa cuántos ataques lanzase, no era necesario tocarlo para que sean desviados, como un escudo invisible. Y cuando atacaba, solo le bastaba mover su mano como si fuese abanico y mágicamente aparecen cortes nuevos a Ichigo, superficiales o profundas, dependiendo de la distancia y de la energía que usa para mover la mano.

Ichigo ya se estaba levantando por cuarta vez, había derramado demasiada sangre, gran parte de su cuerpo estaba cubierto de rojo y su traje estaba tan destruido como su combate contra Ulquiorra hace tiempo.

—¿Cuándo vas a rendirte? No puedes derrotarme. — Le asegura mientras caminaba hacía él luego de volver a dejarlo en el suelo.

—¡Silencio!

—Comienzo a aburrirme.

—¡¿Por qué no puedo darte un corte?! — Ichigo se estaba enojando más y más por su frustración.

—¿Acaso no me escuchaste cuando me presente? — enarcando una ceja. — Que grosero eres.

—¡¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?!

—¿De verdad eres el hombre que salvo el mundo de Aizen? — Bufo molesto, dejándose caer al suelo sin problemas ya que el viento amortigua su caída, quedando sentado al estilo indio. — No eres alguien que capta los detalles fundamentales, eres un cavernícola que solo piensa en golpear.

—A Ishida le va mejor eso de pensar y analizar.

—Oh, entonces él debe ser más fuerte que tú, ojala se hubiera enfrentado conmigo… pero está muy ocupado ligando con Lian. — Apoya los codos sobre sus piernas para que las manos sostengan su cara. — Piensa, ¿Qué te dije al presentarme?

Ichigo piensa en silencio, frustrándose muy rápido, no era su estilo pensar, analizar e idear una estrategia, no, él era más directo, pelea y pregunta después… tal vez si tenía algo de cavernícola después de todo… ¡Argh! ¡Que él no era el jodido cuatro ojos!

_Mi nombre es Sheng Xia, guardián del viento._

Ichigo abre sus ojos al recordar al fin lo que el niño bonito presumido le había dicho horas antes.

—Dijiste que controlas el viento.

—Bien, ya te acordaste… ¿Comprendes ahora del por qué no puedes tocarme? Yo controlo el viento, el aire que te ayuda a respirar… puedo hacer que sea agradable… o una cuchilla asesina que te parte por la mitad. — Sonríe fríamente, colocándose de pie nuevamente. — Todo el entorno es mi arma… si yo quisiera, podría matarte con sólo estallar tus pulmones. Pero descuida, le prometí a Orihime-sama que no iba a matarte.

Una brisa no creada por él lo obliga a retroceder, salvándose a penas de un Getsuga Tenshou. Luego de asegurarse de que su camisa o cabello no hayan sufrido un corte, ve a Ichigo con unos ojos analíticos, de nuevo estaba de pie, tratando de ignorar el dolor de su cuerpo o que ya no podía seguir de pie.

—Tal parece que quieres seguir adelante… eso no es bueno.

—¿Tú qué crees? Ábreme la salida.

—Si sigues así, me obligaras a romper mi promesa hacía Orihime-sama y te mataré.

—¡QUE TE CALLES Y ABRE LA PUTA PUERTA!

De nuevo el Shinigami Sustituto vuelve al ataque, pero tenía los mismos resultados, Xia se defendía y atacaba sin la necesidad de un contacto físico. Maldijo en un grito, debía haber una forma de pasar.

—Nosotros estamos haciendo esto para proteger la Tierra y a ustedes, los humanos. — Dijo Xia, deteniendo otra embestida. — Hemos sufrido al reencarnar para conocer el dolor humano, incluso nuestros reyes han tenido que sufrir. Hemos renunciado nuestra libertad para encerrarnos bajo tierra y protegerlos. — De su mano desnuda nace una ventisca que manda a Ichigo a volar varios metros. — Lamentablemente, Orihime-sama no puede escapar de su destino, debe usar sus poderes por la Tierra… debe casarse por el planeta y por los humanos.

—Corta el rollo. — Le ordena mientras tosía, escupiendo sangre.

—¿No lo entiendes todavía? Orihime-sama va a casarse por TU culpa.

—¡Con más razón aun voy a seguir peleando! — Levanta a Zangetsu, volviendo a una pose de ataque. — ¡Les guste o no, voy a sacarla de aquí! — Y vuelve a usar su Getsuga Tenshou.

Aun así, Xia lo pudo detener sin problemas y vuelve a atacar al chico, dejándolo hecho una mierda. Estaba claro que ya no podría levantarse.

En eso capta algo entre las manchas de sangre, usando su poder, lo levanta del suelo, descubriendo que era un amuleto de buena suerte que emanaba un reiatsu que no era de Ichigo. Alguien lo estaba cuidando. Curioso por tan abundante poder, lo abre, encontrando una mini fotografía de su familia: su padre, su madre, sus hermanas y él. Por la fotografía, debió de haber sido hace muchos años y el reiatsu se estaba concentrando allí.

—Conque tienes hermanas… esos son tus padres. — Susurra viendo a la pareja, pensando en sus propios padres, una mujer drogadicta que estaba muerta y un político que no lo quería y había ordenado su muerte. — ¡_JA_! Te ves demasiado inocente en esta foto, cualquiera que no te conoce pensaría que no romperías ningún plato.

Pero no recibió respuesta ya que Ichigo había caído inconsciente. De inmediato se acerca, había perdido ya mucha sangre que era todo un milagro que se hubiese mantenido en pie. Maldiciendo lo terco que era y a sí mismo por mantener una promesa, rodea a Ichigo en un campo amarillo.

_**¿Vas a ayudarlo a seguir peleando?**_

—Hace un momento Yun me estabas alegando de que lo curase para sacarlo.

_**Para que lo saques, no que lo sigas alentando a pelear.**_

—Esto lo hago por Orihime-sama… además, a él le falta muy poco para que me convenza de que es el correcto.

* * *

Ishida estaba en una clara desventaja.

—Me da mucha pena cortar tu cara bonita. — Confeso Lian luego de haberle dado un corte en la mejilla derecha con una de sus garras.

—Agradezco tu sinceridad.

A gran velocidad, de nuevo Lian estaba muy cerca de Ishida, sonriéndole seductoramente antes de atacarlo con una de sus garras en el pecho, cortándole el traje y liberando sangre, luego, con una patada giratoria, lo lanza lejos a su derecha. Al ver que iba a usar sus flechas, levanta su brazo derecha, apareciendo varias hojas de otoño en que se dirigen a Ishida, cortándole la piel e impidiéndole ver a dónde se dirigía Lian.

_Desde que se ha fusionado con el koala, su velocidad ha aumentado. Me es difícil mantener su nivel._

—Esperaba más de ti… considerando quiénes son tus padres.

Con el corazón en la garganta por la sorpresa, Ishida voltea, de nuevo Lian estaba cerca de él. La arcángel le acaricia la mejilla con una de sus garras, despertándolo y usa el arco para apartarla. Aprovechando que se había caído en el suelo, la señala con su arco, listo para lanzar sus flechas.

—Eres muy violento para ser la primera cita.

—Creo que soy apasionado cuando la chica me agrada. — Lian suelta una risita, divertida a pesar de la situación actual.

Del suelo que rodeaba a Lian, comienza a crecer ramas a gran velocidad, atrapando al Quincy y elevándolo cada vez más lejos. Uryuu suelta una maldición, tratando de liberarse mientras su oponente se pone de pie, aun así, no se da por vencido y apunta a una de las ramas, lanzándole cientos de flechas, logrando que se debilitara y así pudiera salir de su prisión victoriosamente.

—¿Ya se te acabaron los trucos?

—En realidad, aun me queda uno. — Y saca algo parecido a un palo hecho de fierro de su súper cinturón, al estilo Batman.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Seele Schneider. — Y como sables en Star Wars, comienza a emitir un brillo azul que le hace parecer a una espada.

Ishida da un paso y al siguiente desaparece ante el campo visual de Lian, sorprendiéndose al tenerlo de frente y atacando con su Seele como si fuese espada.

Se oye el chapoteo de la sangre al caer al suelo.

Ishida le había hecho un corte a Lian superficial en el cuello.

Lian no le hizo nada, pero sus garras estaban cerca de los ojos del Quincy.

—Te puedo cortar y dejarte gravemente herido o muerto. — Le asegura Lian con toda seriedad, dejando a un lado el coqueteo que había implementado toda la pelea. — Pero a pesar de mi amenaza, seguirás adelante, ¿no es así?

—Sí. — Retrocediendo un par de pasos y desactiva la Seele Schneider. — Kurosaki es demasiado idiota y temperamental para encargarse de todo él solo… no durara ni cinco segundos.

—Entiendo.

Le da la espalda, no parecía preocupada de que el Quincy la atacase con la guardia baja porque sabía que aquel clan eran demasiados dignos para hacer algo así. Polvos verdes aparecen en sus dos manos de koala y los lanzó al suelo, al poco rato comienza a salir ramas de arbustos que iban creciendo y creciendo, haciendo aparecer en el centro una puerta de madera.

—He perdido, puedes pasar y seguir tu camino. — Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Qué? — Frunciendo el ceño, no se confiaba tan fácilmente.

—Has pasado el segundo examen, así que has ganado… ¿Recuerdas lo que había dicho antes de nuestra pelea?

—Odias la violencia, más la innecesaria.

—Exacto. Has ganado la prueba, así que sería inútil seguir peleando… me has demostrado ser un leal amigo de Orihime-sama, así que te dejo pasar.

Comprendiendo que sus palabras eran sinceras, se sube los lentes y le da las gracias, pero Lian le impide el paso cuando estaba a punto de cruzar. Tal parece que se acordó de algo importante.

—Espero que la segunda cita sea mejor que esta.

—Me asegurare de que sea menos… ajetreada.

Regalándole una sonrisa, Ishida cruza la puerta, que desaparece al cerrarse.

Lian cierra los ojos y es rodeada por un brillo verde, al instante, ella y Ali fueron separadas.

_**No estoy de acuerdo con tu decisión**_. — Alego la koala mientras Lian usaba la magia para curarse el corte. — _**Tendremos problemas por ello**_.

—No es mi problema Ali. Dewei-sama y los demás saben que no peleo batallas innecesarias. En el momento que él me cortó el cuello, gano.

_**De verdad que eres la representación de la Tierra**_. — Asegura el guardián mientras Lian se cambiaba de ropa, usando un traje sin cortes y limpio. — _**Tienes un corazón muy Puro.**_

Al momento que dice eso, gira para verla mejor, notando que Lian estaba sonriendo mientras las lágrimas caían por sus ojos.


End file.
